Love At First Sight
by angee818323
Summary: This is complete AU Soeul Story Yi Jeong and Ga Eul meet and they fall in love. But Ga Eul has a cold heart and Yi Jeong is afraid to fall in love Jan Di does have crush on Ji Hoo but unknown to her Ji Hoo like her too
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Sight

This story is for Jayjayzek and Happy birthday and it also for all Soeul fans and JanHoo fans

* * *

Forward

Love At First Sight is my new Soeul story.

It completely Alternative Universe story.

Ga Eul is Pediatrician Specialist at Shinhwa Hospital

Yi Jeong Owner of So Museum and he has a three-year-old son, however it not his biological son.

Shinhwa Hospital patients and children loves Ga Eul and Ga Eul always positive and bubbly.

Ga Eul has closed her heart and is very cold to any guy that talked to her.

Yi Jeong is afraid of love anyone after he got betrayal by his ex-girlfriend, when she broke up with him to marry Gu Jun Pyo.

Yi Jeong is not a Casanova in this story.

He only loves his son So Yi Beom.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo also work in Shinhwa Hospital with Ga Eul and Jan Di has a crush on Ji Hoo, to which Ji Hoo like Jan Di.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo never meet each other because Jan Di didn't go to Shinhwa high school.

Ga Eul and Jan Di both went to Shinhwa Medical School.

Yi Jeong meet Ga Eul at Shinhwa hospital and fall in love with her, can Yi Jeong open Ga Eul heart again.

Can Ga Eul make Yi Jeong feel love again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own BOF or the characters

This is introduce to Ga Eul and her first meeting with Yi Jeong

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Chu Ga Eul**

Chu Ga Eul is a pediatric specialist in Shinhwa Hospital.

She worked with her best friend Geum Jan Di who is a Resident doctor.

Ga Eul love kids and she wanted to be a doctor, when she was in high school and her little cousin got cancer. She saw all the doctors try to find a cure for her little cousin.

Ga Eul parents live in JeJu Island after her father retired and Ga Eul live alone and she visited her parents on holiday or when she has some time off from work.

After she graduated from high school, she went to Shinhwa College, with Jan Di since Shinhwa was offering tuition free courses.

They both graduated from Shinhwa Medical College and Ga Eul was also valedictorian in her class and after college she took two more year to become Pediatric specialist.

* * *

In Shinhwa Hospital, all the patients and children love Ga Eul because of her positive and bubbly attitude and she always smiling.

Most male doctors and nurses wanted date or have coffee with Ga Eul. But she politely declined there offer.

There is one doctor that is totally obsessed with her. After she declined his offer to go out, his name is Lee Kun Woo. He totally jealous when Ga Eul around guys and sometimes he gets jealous of the children that around Ga Eul.

Kun Woo hated how Ji Hoo is the only doctor that Ga Eul talked to. Ga Eul think of Ji Hoo as a sunbae and nothing else because she known that her best friend Jan Di like him and she think that Ji Hoo like Jan Di too.

Kun Woo always get girls and they all want to be with him and some of them don't mind being his one-night stand.

Kun Woo had a nickname in the hospital and it was Dr. McFlirtly and he always flirted with the women in the hospital.

Ga Eul, however didn't want to be one of his girls and mostly she didn't like him at all. He gave her turn off vibe.

Ga Eul is known as Ice Princess in Shinhwa Hospital because she always rejected all the male doctors.

Ga Eul become an Ice Princess after high school and her heart always closed and never let anyone guy in it.

* * *

One day Ga Eul and Jan Di where in the hospital cafeteria on their lunch break, and Jan Di asked her, "Ga Eul, why is that Dr. McFlirtly as away following you around and any guy that tries to talked to you get scare off by him."

Ga Eul sighed, and told Jan Di, "I rejected his offer to go out with him and since then he been following me and trying to get me to go out with him."

A three-year old boy suddenly run into the cafeteria and he run toward Ga Eul and hugged her leg to which surprised Ga Eul a bit.

Ga Eul look down to see the little boy and he wanted her to hugged her and sit on her lap.

Ga Eul nodded her head and Ga Eul pick up the little boy and hugged him and then put him on her lap and she asked him, "Sweetheart, what your name and where your parents?"

As the little boy about to answered her, she heard someone calling the little boy name, "So Yi Beom. How many times have I told you not to run around and sitting on people's lap."

Ga Eul turn her head to the door of the cafeteria and saw the most handsome man in her life and he walked to her and ruffle Yi Beom's hair.

He then introduced himself to her, "Hi, I'm So Yi Jeong and this is my son, So Yi Beom."

He extends his hand and Ga Eul took it and shook and introduced herself to him, "I'm Chu Ga Eul."

Ga Eul couldn't take her eyes off of Yi Jeong and same with Yi Jeong and then Jan Di clear her throat, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul let go of each other hands.

Jan Di smile and introduce herself to Yi Jeong, "Mister So Yi Jeong, I'm Geum Jan Di, Ga Eul best friend."

Then Ji Hoo walked into the cafeteria and saw his best friend with Ga Eul and Jan Di and walked to them.

Yi Jeong told Jan Di, "Please call me Yi Jeong and I'm not my father so please don't call me mister."

Jan Di smile and nodded and Ga Eul kept staring at Yi Jeong.

Ji Hoo got to their table and hugs Yi Jeong and asked him, "Yi Jeong, what are you doing here?"

Yi Jeong answered Ji Hoo, "Your god son, Yi Beom want to see his god father and I have some time off. So I brought him here."

Ga Eul then wonder if Yi Jeong was married already since he has a son.

Yi Jeong answered her, "Doctor Chu, I'm not married or dating anyone."

Ga Eul was relief and wonder how Yi Jeong knew what she was thinking and Yi Jeong smile and told her, "Your face gave it away."

Ga Eul blushed for the first time and then Ji Hoo told them, "Yi Jeong, why don't you bring Yi Beom to my office and we can talk there."

Yi Jeong agree and Ga Eul give Yi Jeong, Ji Beom and Yi Jeong told Ji Beom to wave bye to Ga Eul and Jan Di and Yi Beom did.

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong with Yi Beom in his arm left and Ga Eul watch him leave.

* * *

Jan Di notice Ga Eul staring at Yi Jeong and knock on the table and asked her, "Ga Eul are you still here?"

Ga Eul hear Jan Di and turned to her and told, "Yes, I'm still here."

Jan Di laughed and told her, "Ga Eul, I think you got yourself a crush on Yi Jeong. Since you keep staring at him."

Ga Eul smile and then asked Jan Di, "Jan Di, do you believe love at first sight?"

Jan Di was confused and Ga Eul told her, "I think I'm in love with So Yi Jeong."

* * *

Hope you all like this intro of Ga Eul and next chapter will be about Yi Jeong.

sorry i didn't get to proof read but hope you all enjoy it anyway


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own BOF or the characters

This is intro of Yi Jeong and it also explain how Yi Jeong become a single dad and his meeting with Ga Eul

* * *

 **Chapter 2 So Yi Jeong**

So Yi Jeong owned So Museum since his parents died in a plane crush when he was young and his grandparents raise him.

His Harabeoji, So Byung Chul run the museum until Yi Jeong turn 25-year-old and Yi Jeong being working in the museum. Byung Chul made Yi Jeong the owner of So Museum so that he can retired and relaxed with his wife Young Hee.

Yi Jeong has a three-year-old son, So Ji Beom. However Ji Beom is not Yi Jeong biological son, he adopted him after his parents didn't want him.

Yi Jeong adopted Ji Beom, three years ago when Ji Beom's omma try to kill him by drowning him at the beach.

Yi Jeong was looking at the sunset, when he saw a young woman about his age with a baby in her arm.

Yi Jeong thought she want to show the baby the beach, but something caught Yi Jeong attention and he took out his phone and called the police and told them that a baby was in danger.

Few minutes later, two police officer come to Yi Jeong and he show them and they started to walked toward the young woman and they notice her trying to go in to the water.

Both officers and Yi Jeong ran to her and they stop her and Yi Jeong took the baby as the officer arrest her.

At the police station, she told them that the baby father didn't want either of them and police office call the baby father.

The baby father come and told them he didn't care for either one of them and want nothing to do with them.

Yi Jeong call his lawyer and his lawyer come and Yi Jeong told his lawyer he wanted to adopted the baby.

His lawyer had both baby parents sign their rights over to Yi Jeong and had them sign affidavit that they can not come back for the baby or take Yi Jeong to court.

They both signed and Yi Jeong took the baby home as the young mother was arrested on attempt murder on the baby.

Baby dad smiling and left not knowing that Yi Jeong is second richest man in South Korea.

Yi Jeong and his lawyer left the police station and his lawyer to him that he going back to his office and get the contract and affidavit legalize and Yi Jeong nodded his head and they left separated.

Yi Jeong went home and he walked into the living room where his grandparents where sitting on the couch and So Young Hee saw Yi Jeong with a baby in his arm and got shocked.

Young Hee got up and Byung Chul also got up after seeing Yi Jeong with a baby in his arm.

Young Hee walked to Yi Jeong and asked him, "Yi Jeong, why do you have a baby in your arm and did you get someone pregnant and where his omma?"

Yi Jeong smiles and told them, "No, I didn't get any one pregnant and this baby is mine since his omma didn't want him."

Yi Jeong told them what happen and they were relief and Young Hee took the baby from Yi Jeong and play with him and love him to which Yi Jeong pretend to be jealous.

Byung Chul patted Yi Jeong shoulder and told him that he should get a doctor to get the baby out and Yi Jeong agreed and he call Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo was his best friend and a doctor, Yi Jeong also didn't want the medias to know that he has a baby and they be asking questions about the baby omma.

Yi Jeong didn't want the baby to be freaking out by the medias taking pictures and loud talks.

Yi Jeong call Ji Hoo to come to his house. He needs him to check out someone.

Thirty minutes later Ji Hoo come to Yi Jeong's house with Woo Bin, they walked in and see a big surprised with Yi Jeong holding a baby.

Yi Jeong told them that the baby not his and he adopted him since baby omma didn't want him and they were relief.

Woo Bin was kind of sad to lose his buddy going to club with him. While Yi Jeong never been big on going to club with Woo Bin but he just wanted to go with his best friend.

His Halmoni and Harabeoji raised him well and he was also busy with the museum and meeting since his Harabeoji retired.

Yi Jeong afraid to fall in love after he was betrayal in college by his ex-girlfriend and his best friend when they got marry for business.

Ji Hoo check the baby out and told Yi Jeong that the baby is fine and then he asks him, "Yi Jeong, what this cutie name?"

Yi Jeong drew and blank and Ji Hoo and Woo Bin laugh at him and then he told them, "His name is So Yi Beom."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin loved it and they both wanted to be Yi Beom's god-father and Yi Jeong let them.

They play with Yi Beom and then they left and Yi Jeong play with Yi Beom and Young Hee told Yi Jeong to let Yi Beom sleep with him and they going to by baby stuff tomorrow.

Month later, Yi Jeong was holding Yi Beom in the F4 lounge and Ji Hoo told him, "There a function tomorrow at Shinhwa hospital. You should bring Yi Beom there."

Yi Jeong agree and left F4 lounge with Yi Beom.

The next day, Yi Jeong took Yi Beom to Shinhwa hospital function and he saw a cute doctor playing with kids and Yi Jeong asks Ji Hoo, "Ji Hoo, who that doctor playing with kids?"

Ji Hoo told him, "That Doctor Chu Ga Eul, she pediatrician specialist and she loves to play with kids."

Yi Jeong fell in love with Ga Eul smiles when he first saw her and he asks Ji Hoo, "Is there thing call love at first sight?"

Ji Hoo smile and nodded his head, and told Yi Jeong, "Yes there is. Doctor Ga Eul is one of kind and most male doctors and nurses try to get her to go out with them but she always turned them down."

Yi Jeong wonder why and then he noticed a guy keep staring at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong asks Ji Hoo, "Who that guy that being staring at Doctor Chu, he looked like he can burn a hole in Doctor Chu."

Ji Hoo sighed and told him, "Yi Jeong, that is Doctor Lee Kun Woo. He been obsessed with Ga Eul since she rejected him. He also the biggest playboy in our hospital."

After hearing what Ji Hoo told him, Yi Jeong decide to protect Ga Eul and he want to meet her in person.

Unfortunately he was call in business meeting in Sweden and had to stay there for three years since they were opening a museum there in Sweden.

Yi Jeong come back to Seoul and he took Yi Beom to Shinhwa hospital to see Ji Hoo but Yi Beom ran away from him and chase him to the cafeteria and she Yi Beom on Ga Eul lap.

She looked more beautiful and he fell more in love with her and he call Yi Beom and Ga Eul turn and saw him and he look at her and he felt something.

He walked to her and introduce himself to her and she introduce herself to him and Jan Di introduce herself to him.

Yi Jeong really loved seen Ga Eul blushed and told notice that she thought that he married and he told her that he not married.

Yi Jeong took Yi Beom and follow Ji Hoo to his office and he notice that Ga Eul was staring at him and he smiles.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul finally meet and they starting to like each other and Yi Beom cute isn't he

Next chapter will be soeul date


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

I do not own BOF or the characters.

This is Ga Eul and Yi Jeong first date together, so enjoy the soeul date

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Getting To Know Each Other**

Ji Hoo's Office

Ji Hoo let Yi Jeong holding Yi Beom into his office and he close the door and walked to his chair sat down as Yi Jeong took a seat across from him.

Ji Hoo notice that Yi Jeong still smiling and asked him, "Still thinking about Ga Eul ssi, huh Yi Jeong?"

Yi Beom heard Ga Eul name and started to jump up and down on Yi Jeong's lap which brought Yi Jeong back from his thought.

Ji Hoo started to laugh and told him, "Yi Jeong, you're lucky that Ga Eul ssi, is actually talking to you." "Male doctors and nurses never get a chance to talked to her, because she totally ignored them."

Yi Jeong told Ji Hoo, "Well, I guess I still have the charm to get women to talked to me."

Ji Hoo then told Yi Jeong, "I think Yi Beom here, is the reason why she even talked to you. She really loves children."

Yi Jeong then asked Ji Hoo, "Ji Hoo do you know when Ga Eul yang day off, I'm thinking of asking her out to have coffee and I will bring Yi Beom of course."

Ji Hoo wondering and then told him, "Tomorrow should be Ga Eul ssi day off unless she decided to work on her day off."

Yi Jeong laughed, and told Ji Hoo, "She just like you, Ji Hoo, workaholic and never take a time off."

Ji Hoo then answered him, "Ga Eul ssi, doesn't like to see crying children and when she sees them crying, she gave them treat."

Yi Jeong begin to love Ga Eul more and more and Yi Beom clapping his hands and Yi Jeong asks him, "Baby Yi Beom love Ga Eul yang huh?"

Yi Beom bounce up and down on Yi Jeong's laps to which Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo laughed.

Then Yi Jeong told Ji Hoo, "I going to get going now before Halmoni call the search party to look for Yi Beom."

Ji Hoo smiles and told him, "Halmoni really love Yi Beom and I think he over take your Halmoni's heart."

Yi Jeong got up and so did Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo go to Yi Jeong and hug Yi Beom and told Yi Jeong that he sees him later.

Yi Jeong walked to the door and opened it and Ga Eul walking by and Yi Jeong called her, "Doctor Chu."

Ga Eul heard Yi Jeong's voice and looked up and see Yi Jeong with Yi Beom and smiled at him and Ga Eul told him, "Yi Jeong ssi, call me Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong felt his heart was beating really fast and then asks her, "Ga Eul yang, I was wonder if you like to have coffee and cakes with me and Yi Beom."

Ga Eul answered him, "Sure Yi Jeong ssi, I have coffee and cakes with you and I can play with Yi Beom too."

Yi Jeong told her, "Great, I pick you up tomorrow around 9am. Is that okay with you."

Ga Eul told him, "Yes, that perfect time for me and here is my address."

Ga Eul wrote down her address and give it to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong smiles and told her, "Okay, we see you tomorrow then. Bye Ga Eul yang."

Yi Beom wanted a hug from Ga Eul and he reach for Ga Eul and Ga Eul hug Yi Beom and told him, "I see you tomorrow. Have fun with your daddy now."

Ga Eul kisses his check and then Yi Jeong told Yi Beom to wave bye to Ga Eul and Yi Beom did and Yi Jeong left.

Ga Eul watches as Yi Jeong leave with Yi Beom and unknown to her, was that Kun-

Woo was watching them.

Kun Woo was jealous seen how Ga Eul was talked to the guy and that she going on date with him and he hated to see Ga Eul kissing the little boy.

Kun Woo walked to Ga Eul and stopped in front of her and asked her, "Ga Eul, who was that gentleman that you were talking to?"

Ga Eul looked at Kun Woo and told him, "It none of your business who I was talking to."

Ga Eul walked away from Kun Woo and Kun Woo watched her leave and told himself; 'Ga Eul you will be mine soon or later. I will not let that guy take you from me.'

Kun Woo walked away very angry and did his round in an angry mode that none of the doctors or nurses wanted to bother him.

* * *

The next day at So Mansion

7:00 am

Yi Jeong woke up to Yi Beom jumping on his bed and saying Ga Eul name and Yi Jeong woke up and look at his happy son.

Yi Jeong got up and pick up Yi Beom and took him to the bathroom and they brush their tooth and then Yi Jeong gave Yi Beom a bath then dries him and dress him a cute outfit.

Yi Jeong left his bedroom and went down the stairs and walked into the dining room were his grandparents were having breakfast.

Halmoni and Harabeoji So saw Yi Jeong and Yi Beom and they saw Yi Beom with a cute outfit and Yi Jeong gave Yi Beom to Halmoni So.

Harabeoji So asked him, "Yi Jeong, why is Yi Beom dress up in a cute outfit?"

Yi Jeong answered him, "We going on date with Chu Ga Eul."

Halmoni So looked at Yi Jeong and then asked him, "You actually going on a date. Wow my grandson finally moving on."

Harabeoji So laughed and so did Halmoni So and then Yi Jeong told them, "I have to take a shower and get ready."

Yi Jeong kissed Yi Beom on top of his head and left and went to shower and dress in white polo shirt and navy pant. He left his bedroom and closed the door.

He come down the stairs and walked to the dining room and Halmoni So gave Yi Jeong, Yi Beom and she kissed his check and Yi Jeong and Harabeoji kissed Yi Beom forehead and patted Yi Jeong's shoulder.

Yi Jeong walked out of the mansion and into the garage and went to SUV and open the back door and put Yi Beom in to the baby seat and buckle him and closed the door.

Yi Jeong walked to the driver side and got in and start the SUV and garage door open and he drove out to Ga Eul's apartment building.

* * *

Ga Eul's apartment

8:00am

Ga Eul's alarm clock went off and she woke up and turn it off and she smile as she lay on her bed and she was going on a date today.

She got up and went to her bathroom and brush her teeth and took a shower.

She come out in her bathrobe and open her closet and look for outfits to wear and she try on about ten outfits and none of them she liked.

Thirty minutes later, she decided to wear white blouse with pink skirt and legging and she curl her hair and put on very light makeup.

Ga Eul got her purse and left her apartment and went in elevator and then got out and walked out of the front door and SUV pull up in front of her and stop.

The window rolled down and she see Yi Jeong and she open the door and get in and closed the door and put on her seat belt and Yi Jeong drove off.

* * *

Yi Jeong got to the café and he parked his SUV and he and Ga Eul got out from the SUV and closed the door and Yi Jeong walked to the back seat and open the door and unbuckle Yi Beom from the car seat.

Yi Jeong took Yi Beom out and closed the door and they walked to the café front door and walked in.

Yi Jeong gave Yi Beom to Ga Eul and told her to find a table for them while he ordered their coffee and some pastries.

Yi Jeong's order come and he took them and walked to Ga Eul and Yi Beom and put tray on the table and took a seat across from Ga Eul.

Yi Beom sat on Ga Eul's lap and Yi Jeong smiles and gave Ga Eul her coffee and then he told her, "You know, Yi Beom never sit still. So, he really like you Ga Eul yang."

Ga Eul blushed and then she asks Yi Beom, "Do you really like me?"

Yi Beom then hugged Ga Eul and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong laugh.

Yi Jeong then asked, "Ga Eul yang, what made you want to be a doctor. Especially pediatrician specialist."

Ga Eul smiles and answered him, "My little cousin had cancer and I saw all the doctors try to find a cure for her. After that I want to be doctor."

"For pediatric specialist, I love children and I hate to see them in pains and I want to cure them."

"I went to Shinhwa Medical College for my doctor education."

Yi Jeong was surprised to hear that she went to Shinhwa and told her, "I went to Shinhwa college also."

Ga Eul was surprised and then Yi Jeong told her, "I remember you, you were the girl with her head in a book."

Ga Eul blushed that Yi Jeong remember her and recognized her and Yi Jeong told her, "I remember you and me in the library studying."

Ga Eul was shocked and then she remembered a guy sitting across from her in college and he was wearing glasses but he still looked cute.

Ga Eul asks him, "You were the one that was always in the library with me."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and told her, "I still wear glasses but not as often as in college.

Ga Eul then asked him, 'Yi Jeong ssi, what do you do for a living?"

Yi Jeong answered her, "Ga Eul yang, please call me Yi Jeong. I owned the So Museum."

Ga Eul cover her mouth and told him, "You one of the F4 and you're the famous So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong nodded his head, and told her, "Well, we are F3 now. Me, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. We no longer talk to Jun Pyo since he betrayal me."

"Jun Pyo married my ex-girlfriend in college. My ex-girlfriend broke up with me and day later I found out that she and Jun Pyo are getting marry."

"She broke up with me when her dad told her that she was to get married to Jun Pyo. She was happy and didn't care if my heart was broken."

"I asked Jun Pyo why he betrayal me and he told me that he didn't care and Woo Bin and Ji Hoo was surprised too."

"Jun Pyo told me that it was to bring strengthen their business."

"Honest, I glad that she broke up with me because she has been cheating on me."

Ga Eul felt bad for Yi Jeong and then Yi Jeong patted her hand and told her, "It fine and I'm glad to know what kind woman she was."

Yi Jeong wanted to know why Ga Eul is so cold to guy and he asked her, "Ga Eul yang, I heard that you Ice Princess to all the guy in the hospital. Why is that?"

Ga Eul told him, "I got my heart broken and humiliated in high school when the most popular guy asked me out on a date and I was happy and I say yes to him."

"Two day before my date with him, I over heard him talking to his friends that he asked me on a date was because of a dare and that he didn't like me at all and called me ugly."

"I was so hurt and the next day, in school, I told him that I didn't want to go on a date with him and he got mad and call me ugly in front of the whole school and everyone laugh at me and call me ugly."

Yi Jeong saw tears come down her eyes and he got up and walked to Ga Eul and knelt down and wipe her tears and told her, "You are not ugly at all and he the one that ugly."

Ga Eul then told him, "You are first guy I ever talk to beside Doctor Yoon. You also the first guy I have ever went on a date with."

Yi Jeong told her, "I will never hurt you like that jerk did to you in high school and I find you cute and adorable."

Ga Eul smiled and Yi Jeong asked her, "This might be too personal, but why is Doctor Lee Kun Woo always staring at you?"

Ga Eul shake her head and told Yi Jeong, "No it not too personal. Doctor Lee asked me out on a date but I politely rejected him."

"He is the hospital biggest playboy and he think that all women loved him but I don't love him at all."

"I think he totally obsessed with me and he also super jealous when guy talk to me."

Yi Jeong then pulled Ga Eul to him and hugged her tight and told her, "I will always protect you from him."

Ga Eul hugged him back and Yi Beom hugged Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed.

They let go of each other and continue to drinks and eat their pastries and laughed at Yi Beom babbling.

* * *

They left the café and walked to the park next to the café and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding each of Yi Beom's hand as they walked to the park and took pictures of the scenery.

Yi Beom felt sleepy and Yi Jeong pick him up and Yi Beom felt sleep on Yi Jeong should and Yi Jeong told Ga Eul that they should get going and Ga Eul agreed and they walked back café parking lot to Yi Jeong SUV."

Yi Jeong open the passenger side for Ga Eul and she got in and he closed the door and as she putting on her seat belt, Yi Jeong open the back door and put Yi Beom on his car seat and buckle him and closed the door.

Yi Jeong walked to the driver side and got in and put on his seat belt and started the car and then he decided to take Ga Eul to meet his grandparents. He told her, "Ga Eul yang, I want you to meet my Halmoni and Harabeoji."

Ga Eul agreed and nodded her head and Yi Jeong smiled and drive to his mansion.

He got to his mansion and parked his car. Ga Eul and him got out of the SUV and Yi Jeong walked to the back seat and open the door and unbuckle Yi Beom and told him in to the mansion with Ga Eul walked with him.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked into the mansion and into the living room where Halmoni and Harabeoji So was sitting.

Yi Jeong introduced Ga Eul to his Halmoni and Harabeoji and Ga Eul give Yi Beom to Yi Jeong as she bowed to them.

Halmoni So saw Ga Eul and love her and think she perfect for Yi Jeong and hope they start dating and Halmoni So wanted Ga Eul to stay for lunch and Ga Eul did.

At lunch, Ga Eul told Halmoni and Harabeoji that she was a pediatrician specialist and love children and she work in Shinhwa hospital.

Halmoni and Harabeoji was happy to know that she loved children and Yi Jeong told them, "I don't mind having a wife as a pediatrician specialist."

Ga Eul blushed and Halmoni and Harabeoji smile.

* * *

After lunch, Yi Beom woke up and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong play with him as Halmoni and Harabeoji So watches. Halmoni So told Harabeoji So, "Yeobo, I think our grandson find his soulmate."

Harabeoji nodded his head and told her, "Jagiya, I agree but let's them figure out them self and see where it goes."

Yi Beom went to Ga Eul lap and sat there and hugged her, Yi Jeong, Halmoni and Harabeoji loved seen Yi Beom being close with Ga Eul.

Yi Beom felt asleep on Ga Eul's lap and Ga Eul asked, "Yi Jeong, what happen to Yi Beom omma. Did you and her had a huge argument or did something happen to her?"

Yi Jeong kiss his son forehead and answered her, "Ga Eul yang, Yi Beom is not my real son. I adopted him, after his omma try to drown him, three year ago."

"She was arrested but she didn't want Yi Beom and Yi Beom real appa didn't want him either. Yi Beom was so cute and I wanted to raise him."

Ga Eul was surprised and shocked to hear that Yi Beom real parents didn't want him and hugged Yi Beom tighter.

Ga Eul notice that Yi Jeong had sad eyes and Yi Jeong told her, "I lost my parents in plane crash and I know how Yi Beom feel but I was five-year-old when I lost my parents. Yi Beom was still a baby when his parents didn't want him."

"I make sure that his parents will not come back for him and if they do I will take legal action against them. They also sign affidavit that they can never come back into his life."

"I will make sure that Yi Beom know that I'm his only appa."

Ga Eul stay for dinner, after dinner Yi Jeong told them, "I think it time to put Yi Beom to bed, this little guy had so much fun today."

They nodded their head and Ga Eul got up with Yi Beom wrapping his arm around her neck and Yi Jeong laugh and he got up and walked up the stairs with Ga Eul following him and he open his bedroom door.

Ga Eul walked in and saw his room in baby blue colors and had a lot of pictures of him with Yi Beom.

Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and Yi Beom was sleep and Yi Jeong took Yi Beom and put him in his crib and put his blanket over him and kiss his forehead and patted his head and Ga Eul kissed his check.

Yi Jeong told Ga Eul, "I take you home since it getting late and you have work tomorrow."

Ga Eul nodded her head and she and Yi Jeong walked out of his bedroom and he close the door and they walked down the stairs.

Halmoni and Harabeoji where by the stairs and they got down and Yi Jeong told them he taking Ga Eul home and she bow to them and thank them for let her stay here and having lunch and dinner together.

Halmoni told her, "It no problem sweetheart. Yi Beom really love you, I never seen him get close to anyone other than Yi Jeong."

"Do come back anytime and we can have tea or just talks."

Ga Eul nodded her head and Yi Jeong and her walked out of the mansion and walked to the garage and Yi Jeong open his orange lotus and Ga Eul got in and he closed the door and walked to driver side and got in and closed the door.

They put on their seat belt and Yi Jeong started his car and garage door open and he drove out to Ga Eul's apartment building.

* * *

He got to Ga Eul's apartment building and parked his car in the parking lot and they got out and walked into the building and got in the elevator and went to Ga Eul's apartment floor.

The elevator door open and they walked out and walked to her door and she and Yi Jeong exchanged phone numbers and Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead and she blushed and she open the door and walked in and wave bye to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul go into her apartment and left when she closed her door and he smile as he walked to the elevator and got in and left the apartment feeling happy and in love and wonder if he can love again thanks to Ga Eul.

As Ga Eul back to her front door and she was feeling happy and in love too and wonder if her cold heart is warm up thank to Yi Jeong.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the soeul date and isnt Yi Beom so cute

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are now opening their heart to each other.

More drama coming soon


	5. Obsessed

I don't own Boys Over Flowers or the characters

I do own some of the new the characters

* * *

Chapter 4 Obsessed

Shinhwa Hospital

The next day Ga Eul was in the hospital, checking on the children in the children's room and she was happy and all the children can see that Ga Eul happy and they were happy that Ga Eul was smiling brightly.

Ga Eul walked out of the children's room and Jan Di walked up to her and to her surprised, Ga Eul was smiling brightly and then asked her, "Ga Eul, something good happen to you. I haven't seen you smile this brightly since high school."

Ga Eul told her, "Yes Jan Di, something good happen to me. I went on a date with Yi Jeong and Yi Beom."

Jan Di was surprised because Ga Eul never go on a date or even talk to any guy.

Ga Eul continue, "Jan Di, I think I'm falling in love with Yi Jeong. He so sweet and kind and his son so adorable."

Jan Di smiled and then Doctor Lee Kun Woo walked up to them and asked Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, I didn't see you yesterday? Normal on your day off you come to the hospital. To see the children and make them feel happy and good."

Ga Eul told him, "Doctor Lee, what I do on my off day is none of your business. If you must know, I went on a date."

Kun Woo was shocked and then asked her, "Ga Eul, you went with that guy I saw you talking to in front of Doctor Yoon's office."

Ga Eul was really tried of Kun Woo and she rejected his offer to go on a date more than once and she told him, "Yes, I went out with him."

Kun Woo was super mad and he told Ga Eul, "Why did you go out with him instead of me! When you know that I'm the most popular guy here!"

* * *

Yi Jeong come to hospital with Yi Beom and Woo Bin since Yi Beom fussing and wanted to see Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong told Woo Bin that he meets a woman and he really like her and Yi Beom really loved her too and Woo Bin was happy.

Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul and Kun Woo, who was totally obsessed with her and he gave Yi Beom to Woo Bin and walked to Ga Eul and Kun Woo and he put Ga Eul behind him.

He looked at Kun Woo and Kun Woo looked back at Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong told him, "Doctor Lee, Doctor Chu already told you she not interested in go out with you. She has every right to go out with whoever she wanted to go with."

Ga Eul felt safe with Yi Jeong protecting her and Jan Di felt happy to know that Yi Jeong will protected her best friend.

Kun Woo give Yi Jeong a cold stare and told him in icy voice, "Ga Eul will be mine one or another. You can't always protect her."

Kun Woo turn and walked away from them and Ga Eul felt scare after what Kun Woo told Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong turn to her and told her, "Don't worry, I will not let him come near you or hurt you."

Ga Eul nodded her head and Woo Bin walked up to them and Yi Beom call out Ga Eul name is cute voice, "Ga Eul."

Ga Eul saw Yi Beom and smile at him and then saw Woo Bin and Yi Jeong introduce Woo Bin to Ga Eul and Jan Di, "This is my best friend Song Woo Bin."

"Woo Bin this is Doctor Chu Ga Eul and Doctor Geum Jan Di."

Ji Hoo finish his round and saw his two best buddy and Jan Di and Ga Eul and walked to them.

Woo Bin waved at Ji Hoo and Jan Di saw Ji Hoo and she started to blushed and Ga Eul saw it and she noticed that her best friend has some feel for Doctor Yoon.

Yi Beom wanted Ga Eul to hold him and Woo Bin gave Yi Beom to Ga Eul and she hold him, Woo Bin told them, "Yi Beom, really like Ga Eul. I never seen him wanted anyone to hold him not even you Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong protested, "Yah!"

Woo Bin laughed and told him, "Well, it true. Look at Yi Beom right now he hugging Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong know that Woo Bin right, Yi Beom have been really closed to Ga Eul and sometimes he thinks that Yi Beom want Ga Eul as his omma.

Then Yi Beom called Ga Eul, "Omma, Omma."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were surprised and everyone laughed.

Yi Jeong then took Yi Beom and told him, "Yi Beom, Ga Eul yang, not your omma."

Ga Eul smiles and kissed Yi Beom head and told him, "Yi Beom is a cute baby."

Ga Eul told them she had to go and continue her around in the hospital she bowed to them and Jan Di and Ji Hoo told them that they had to go too and Jan Di bowed and they left.

* * *

After they left, Yi Jeong was holding Yi Beom with Woo Bin, and Woo Bin told him, "Bro, I think that Yi Beom want Ga Eul ssi, to be his omma."

Yi Jeong told him, "I know and I want Ga Eul as Yi Beom omma but I'm not sure if Ga Eul want to be omma yet or ready to be one."

Woo Bin stare at Yi Jeong with wide eyes and told him, "Yi Jeong, her specialty is in children and she love and adore kids. You are the one that afraid because of what happen in college."

"Ha Ra never love you the way that you love her. I still can't believe Jun Pyo betrayal you. He knew you and Ha Ra dated but he married her anyway."

Yi Jeong agreed with Woo Bin and then a tall curvy woman walked up to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin and she saw Yi Beom in Yi Jeong hand and didn't like it.

She stopped in front of them and told them, "Mr. So and Song, my name is Yeo Mi Na."

Yi Jeong just play with Yi Beom and not paying any attention to Mi Na and Woo Bin could careless who she was.

Mi Na notice Yi Jeong was not paying any attention to her and then she told him, "Well, my appa think that you and I should get marry and I agreed with him that we should get marry. I also don't want to have any kids around us."

Yi Jeong gave Mi Na a cold stare and told her, "I don't marry for business and as for my child, I want him to stay with me."

Yi Jeong told Woo Bin, "Let's go. It time for Yi Beom to see his great grandparents. Woo Bin agreed and they left Mi Na standing in the hospital alone.

She then calls her appa and told him, "Appa, I saw So Yi Jeong and I wanted him as my husband."

She hanged up her phone and she was super spoiled and her father never say no to her.

* * *

So Mansion

Mr. Yeo went to the So Mansion and servant let him in and he went to the living room where Harabeoji and Halmoni So was sitting as Harabeoji reading his newspaper and Halmoni knitting.

Mr. Yeo bowed to them and then told them, "So Byung Chul, I come here to talk about our kids marriage. It will help your business grow and my lovely daughter is perfect for your grandson."

Harabeoji put down his newspaper and told him, "Yeo Jae Sung, I'm retired now and everything about our museum must go thought Yi Jeong and you know that."

"As far as about my grandson marriage, that his choice not mine. I'm not forcing him into something he doesn't want to do."

Yi Jeong come home with Yi Beom and walked to living room to see Jae Sung and he walked to them and asked Jae Sung, "Mr. Yeo, what bring you here to my home."

Jae Sung bowed to Yi Jeong and told him, "My lovely daughter saw you at the hospital and she want to marry you and I agree with her."

Jae Sung saw Yi Jeong with a child in his arm and didn't like it because he wanted his daughter to give the So an heir.

Yi Jeong told him, "Mr. Yeo, as you and all the executives know very well that I do not mix family with business. As far as Miss Yeo, I have no interested in her at all and I will not marry her at all."

Halmoni was happy that Yi Jeong rejected Mr. Yeo requested and she want Ga Eul as her granddaughter-in-law.

Yi Jeong then told Jae Sung, "Mr. Yeo, I will let this go and tell your daughter that I will not marry her and if you or her talk to me about business marriage, I will have you remove from our museum."

Jae Sung bowed and left the So Mansion, he thought that Byung Chul would take his side and talked to Yi Jeong to be married to his daughter.

Truth is that Jae Sung being wanting Yi Jeong as his son-in-law so he can control the So Museum finance and secretly wanted to steal from the So.

Jae Sung call his daughter and told her, "Mi Na, I couldn't convince Byung Chul, into talking to Yi Jeong about marrying you. But don't worry, I take Byung Chul golfing with the other executives and convinced him that you are best one for his grandson."

Byung Chul got up and wanted to talked to Jae Sung and he walked outside and hear Jae Sung talking on the phone and over heard what he told his daughter and he was mad.

He walked back inside the mansion and told Yi Jeong, "Fire Yeo Jae Sung. I will not let him control you or me."

Yi Jeong was going to fire Yeo Jae Sung, since he come to his home and try to talk about arrange marriage when he know that Yi Jeong hated arranged marriage.

Yi Jeong agreed with his Harabeoji and then he told them that he going to be put Yi Beom to bed and bowed to his grandparents and went up stair to his bedroom and he open the door and walked in and put Yi Beom in his crib.

Yi Jeong watch Yi Beom sleeping and then he remembered what Kun Woo told him and he got worry and he call Woo Bin and told him to meet him at Ga Eul's apartment and he gave Woo Bin Ga Eul's apartment address.

Yi Jeong walked out of his bedroom and slow closed the door and went down stairs and he walked to the living room and told his grandparents he needed to go see Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong bow to them and walked to the garage and got in lotus and drove off to Ga Eul's apartment.

Yi Jeong got to Ga Eul's apartment building and parked his car and two minutes later Woo Bin show up and parked his car.

They walked inside Ga Eul's apartment building and got into the elevator and went to Ga Eul's apartment floor.

* * *

Ga Eul finally come home from a long day at the hospital and she was still happy to see Yi Jeong and Yi Beom and she pour herself some tea when she heard her doorbell and went to it and see Kun Woo standing out there.

She wondered how he got her address and then she slightly opened the door and asked him, "Doctor Lee, what bring you here to my home?"

Kun Woo answered her, "I wanted to see you and I still wanted to take you out on a date."

Ga Eul told him, "Sorry Doctor Lee, I'm really not interested in you and please leave."

Ga Eul closed the door and Kun Woo keep ranging the door bell and knocking on it and he got mad and kick her door open.

Ga Eul got scare and Kun Woo walked in and told her, "You are mine and no one going to take you away from me."

Ga Eul yell at him, "Get out of my home right now!"

Kun Woo try to run to Ga Eul but Ga Eul run away from him and he chase her around her apartment. Ga Eul managed to run out of her apartment and saw Yi Jeong and Woo Bin coming out of the elevator.

Ga Eul run to Yi Jeong and hugged him and he hugged her back and then he saw Kun Woo running out of her apartment.

Kun Woo run out of Ga Eul's apartment and saw Ga Eul hugging Yi Jeong and he got super mad. He run to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong put Ga Eul behind him and then he punched Kun Woo face and Kun Woo fell on the floor.

Woo Bin told Yi Jeong, "Bro, take Ga Eul ssi to your house and I will take care of Lee Kun Woo here."

Yi Jeong put his arm around Ga Eul's shoulder and they walked into the elevator and out of her apartment building.

Kun Woo got up and he and Woo Bin stared at each other and Kun Woo try to hit Woo Bin but Woo Bin dodged and he punched Kun Woo and Kun Woo fell on the floor and pass out.

Woo Bin call his men and few minutes later they come and took Kun Woo away and building owner of Ga Eul's apartment come and wondering what going on and Woo Bin told him that someone try to attack Ga Eul ssi and that he would pay for the door damage.

Woo Bin gave the apartment owner his business card and told him to call him and tell him how much for the repair. The apartment owner saw Woo Bin name and was surprised and then told Woo Bin he will come him as soon as he get estimated on the broken door.

Woo Bin left and went to his car and drove to warehouse were his men took Kun Woo to.

* * *

So Mansion

Yi Jeong got to his house and parked his car and open the door and walked out and he walked to the passenger side and opened the door for Ga Eul.

He helped her out of the car and walked inside his house and Yi Jeong told his grandparents that Ga Eul almost got attacked and Halmoni hugged Ga Eul and told her to stay with them.

Ga Eul agreed and Yi Jeong told her to stay in the guest room and he took her to the guest room up stair next to his room and he open the door for her and let her in and but Ga Eul was afraid to stay alone.

Halmoni follow them and told them, "Ga Eul sweetie, stay with Yi Jeong then. Yi Beom can stay with me and Byung Chul."

Halmoni told the servant to take the baby crib to her room and Halmoni took Yi Beom out of the crib and walked down the stairs to her room as the servant carry the crib to her room.

Ga Eul brush her teeth and come out of the bathroom and Yi Jeong went to brush his teeth and then come out as Ga Eul comb her hair.

Then Yi Jeong told her, "You can sleep on the bed and I sleep on the couch."

Ga Eul nodded her head and got on the bed and lay there and closed her eyes only to have Kun Woo staring at her with smirk on his face and him running toward her.

Ga Eul scream and got up and Yi Jeong run to her and hugged her and told her, "It okay, I'm here now and he can't hurt you anymore."

Ga Eul stared at Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong stared back at her and then Ga Eul kissed him and Yi Jeong was a bit surprised and then he kisses her back and he lay her down on the bed and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ga Eul nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Yi Jeong neck and kissed him and as they were kissing, Yi Jeong turn off the light in his bedroom.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy some SoEul romantic moment at the end

Doctor Lee will get his punishment soon

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin talked about Yi Jeong ex and you all will see her soon

please give me any comments and reviews


	6. Consequences

I don't own Boys Over Flowers or the characters

* * *

Chapter 5 Consequences

The next morning, Ga Eul woke up feeling a warm bare chest hugging her. She looked up and saw Yi Jeong staring at her and then he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

Ga Eul hugged Yi Jeong back and told him, "I feel good and thank you for saving me last night."

Yi Jeong smiled and kissed on top of her head and told her, "I will always save you."

Yi Jeong's phone went off and turn to see Woo Bin calling him and he answered it, "Hey Woo Bin, what up."

Woo Bin told him, "Kun Woo is in our warehouse right now. What do you want me to do with him?"

Yi Jeong turns and hugged Ga Eul and told him, "Find out all info about him. Make sure that he doesn't hurt Ga Eul ever again."

Woo Bin already knew that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul spend the night together and told Yi Jeong, "Okay bro, I'm going to check on him now."

They hang up their phone and Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul tighter and then he asked her, "Want to have breakfast?"

Ga Eul smiled and told him, "Let's go down stairs later. Let just stay together in bed."

Yi Jeong smiled and told her, "I like your idea better than mine."

Yi Jeong pull the blanket over them and Ga Eul giggles.

* * *

Hours later

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul come down stairs to the diner room where Halmoni, Harabeoji So and Yi Beom was having breakfast.

Yi Jeong took out chair for Ga Eul to sit and she sat down and he push her in and he sat next to her.

Halmoni and Harabeoji saw them glowing and Halmoni decided to have fun with them, "So, sweetie how did you sleep last night. I think I hear some noises coming from upstairs."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong both blushed and Halmoni was right that something happen last night.

Halmoni continue teasing them, "Well, what were those noises. I think Yi Beom will have a brother or sister."

Ga Eul blushed more and Yi Jeong protested, "Halmoni."

Halmoni So just laugh and stop messing with them.

Halmoni So really wanted Ga Eul to be with Yi Jeong. But she doesn't want to rush them together and she doesn't want to scare Ga Eul away. So she let them be.

They laughed and eat breakfast and then Ga Eul noticed that she has nothing to wear for work and told them, "All my clothes are in my apartment and I need to be at work in hour."

Halmoni told her, "Don't worry, we take you shopping and beside your stay with us and that final."

Yi Jeong know that his Halmoni take no for answers and he told Ga Eul, "Halmoni doesn't take no for answer." Ga Eul understand but at the same time she wanted to stay with the So family, so she agreed.

They went shopping and Halmoni got clothes to Ga Eul tasted and didn't go overboard on spend either.

Halmoni decided to take Yi Beom and Ga Eul's new clothes back home while, Yi Jeong take Ga Eul to the hospital.

* * *

Yi Jeong drop Ga Eul off at the hospital and watch her go inside and then he realized she forgot her watches and he parked his car and walked inside the hospital.

Mi Na saw Ga Eul and she learn from her secretary that Ga Eul was the girl that Yi Jeong went out with.

Mi Na walked up to Ga Eul and told her, "I wanted you to stay away from Yi Jeong. He mine and we getting marry soon."

"Also that little boy, once me and Yi Jeong is married, he will be put up for adoption. I don't intend to have kids around us."

Ga Eul didn't know what to say after hearing what Mi Na told her and Yi Jeong hear everything too and he walked to Ga Eul and Mi Na and gave a very icy look to Mi Na and told her, "Miss Yeo, I already to you that I'm not going to marry you."

"Who say that my son is going to be put for adoption. He is my son and he will stay with me since I'm his father."

Mi Na told him, "That little boy is hurting your image. Imagination what people will say about you being a single father. Also, you can't go to function with kids around."

Yi Jeong told Mi Na in a very icy voice, "He is my son. Whether, I go to any function or not is none of your business."

"If you come near me, my son or Ga Eul, I will take legal action against you."

Mi Na got scare and run off. Yi Jeong turn to Ga Eul and told her, "Sorry, she little obsessed with me. I told her, I didn't want to marry her."

Ga Eul was relieved and then asked him, "Yi Jeong, what are you doing here?"

Yi Jeong show her, "You left your watches in my car, it good thing so I can hear what that crazy lady told you."

Ga Eul looked down and Yi Jeong lift her chin and told her, "She not mine type because you are the perfect one for me Ga Eul."

Ga Eul blushed and hit him and he laughed and kissed her forehead and told her that he had to go to work.

Ga Eul smiled and watched Yi Jeong leave and then Jan Di walked to her and told her, "Did you heard that Doctor Lee is missing."

Ga Eul shook her head and then told Jan Di, "I really don't care about him, Jan Di. I really don't want to know anything about him."

Jan Di was happy to hear that they went to started their round in the hospital.

* * *

So Museum

Yi Jeong got to his museum and parked his car and got out and walked into his office and his secretary give him some files to looked at and his meeting with the executives was after lunch.

Yi Jeong thanks him and let him go back to his desk and Yi Jeong looked at some files when he heard a knock on his door and the door opened and Yeo Jae Sung walked in and took a seat across from Yi Jeong.

Jae Sung told him, "Yi Jeong, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to go over your head but I wanted to talked to your Harabeoji about expending your family that all."

Yi Jeong look up to Jae Sung and told him, "Yeo Jae Sung, when my Harabeoji give me the museum, you hear me telling everyone I'm not interested in arranged marriage."

Jae Sung remember and he didn't like it and he thinking all chaebol would wanted arranged marriage to help their business.

Yi Jeong continue, "I really do not like to bring business home which you decided to talked to my grandfather about marriage and you never talked to me about it."

"I really don't like your daughter. She has no right to tell anyone that my son is going to be put up for adoption. When my son is staying with me."

Jae Sung spoked up after hearing Yi Jeong talked about his daughter, "Well she right. It not good for you image to have kid around you."

"Our business partners don't need a single parent and also our company stocks will go down to hear our owner is a single dad."

"My daughter can bring biggest clients to your museum and help the museum expand."

Yi Jeong didn't need to hear Jae Sung anymore and brought up his hand to stop Jae Sung from talking and told him, "Yeo Jae Sung, you are fired and please clean up your desk and leave the museum."

Jae Sung was surprised and then told Yi Jeong, "I being working for this company before your were born. I will be talked to your Harabeoji about this."

Yi Jeong smiled and told him, "Well, it was Harabeoji told me to fired you and if you wanted to talked to Harabeoji be my guest."

Jae Sung was even more surprised, he thought Yi Jeong would be scared after hearing that he be talking to his Harabeoji.

Yi Jeong call security and told them to escort Yeo Jae Sung out of the building after he clean his office.

* * *

After lunch

In the meeting room, some executives were talking about Yeo Jae Sung and how he got fired. Some executives were not happy and think that Yi Jeong had no right to do that and only Yi Byung Chul can fired them.

Yi Jeong come in with his secretary and they sat down and Yi Jeong told them, "You all heard about Yeo Jae Sung being fired."

"Well, he decided to bring business to my home, when I told you all I do not like bring work to my home and also I do not like any one talking bad about my family especially my three-year-old son."

"If you think that I was harsh on Yeo Jae Sung, the door right there and I don't care if you walked out the door."

The door opened and Byung Chul walked in and some executives thinking that Byung Chul will help Yeo Jae Sung get his job back or take the position away from Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong got up but Byung Chul told Yi Jeong to stay sitting where he is and Byung Chul sat next to Yi Jeong and told them, "I'm not here to take my position back and as for Yeo Jae Sung, I told Yi Jeong to fired him."

"I will not let anyone of you control me or my family and as for Yi Jeong son, he is my great grandson and he also a So."

"You all know that I'm not into arrange marriage and never had my son go thought one and I'm definitely not letting Yi Jeong go to one either."

"As Yi Jeong say, there the door and anyone wanted to leave can leave."

Some Executives felt that it was not their business to get into Yi Jeong family issue and they stay and they had their meeting.

After the meeting, everyone left the meeting room. Only Yi Jeong and Harabeoji were still there and Yi Jeong told his Harabeoji, "Thank you Harabeoji."

Byung Chul told him, "Yi Jeong, your welcome. I'm going to protect you and Yi Beom and will not let executives control me or you."

Yi Jeong got a message from Woo Bin and Woo Bin told Yi Jeong that Lee Kun Woo had a listed of harassing and attacking women especially in the hospital.

Some nurses try to file a complaint against him but he denied them and since he was loved by most of the nurses and doctors.

They were terminated when some of the doctors that were Kun Woo lovers reported to chief of medicine that they didn't follow their direction.

Kun Woo even sued them for defamed, when they try to reported him to police but one officer didn't believe them and took Kun Woo side.

Yi Jeong was mad and he message Woo Bin to teach Kun Woo some lesson.

* * *

Woo Bin being waiting for Yi Jeong to let him the go to teach Kun Woo a lesson and Woo Bin told his men to bring Kun Woo to him.

Kun Woo was dragged to Woo Bin and Woo Bin told him, "So you like attacking women, well looked like we going to have some fun today."

Woo Bin then told his men to take Kun Woo to boxing ring and they put on boxing gloves and Woo Bin got in and put on his boxing gloves.

Kun Woo try to hit Woo Bin but Woo Bin dodged them all and he punched Kun Woo in the stomach and not even one round Kun Woo pass out.

Woo Bin told Kun Woo, "You are got lucky because I wanted to teach you a bigger lesson but this will do."

Woo Bin called the nurses that Kun Woo harassed and attacked and asked them to testify against Kun Woo. But some of them were scare that Kun Woo would hurt them or their families

Woo Bin told them that Kun Woo can't hurt them anymore.

Woo Bin took Kun Woo to the police station and some of the nurses Kun Woo harassed and attacked was there and they were actually afraid of the police.

Woo Bin wanted to talked to officer and he told them that Kun Woo attacked some nurses and the nurses confirmed it.

The officer remembered one of the nurses and about to tell Woo Bin a lie when the police chief saw Woo Bin and asked him, "Mr. Song, what bring you here?"

Woo Bin told him, "This guy here attack my best friend girlfriend and he also attacked these women."

Chief remember one of the women and she was so scare and when he asked her what happen she couldn't say anything

Chief notice her and one of his officers looking at each other and she told the chief, "Your officer here told me not to say anything and that he will have me arrested for lying."

It dawned on the chief that one of his officers was helping Kun Woo.

The chief looked at his officer and then told those women to follow him to his office and they follow him.

They told the chief what happen and the chief was super angry because his officer did not help these women and made the police look like a joke.

The chief and women come out and call another officer to take Kun Woo to jail and he did and the chief look back at the scared officer and then told him to follow him to his office.

Five minutes later the scared officer come out and went to his desk and clear out his desk and locker and left the station.

Chief come out and told Woo Bin that Kun Woo will be in jail and he pass all the evidences to the prosecutor and they will charge Kun Woo soon.

Woo Bin thank the Chief and left the station and call Yi Jeong and told him that it was all taken care of and that Ga Eul doesn't need to be afraid anymore.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin hang up their phones and Yi Jeong call Ga Eul and told her that Kun Woo was arrested and can't hurt her anymore and Yi Jeong told Ga Eul that Kun Woo also harassed and attacked other women.

Ga Eul was surprised and then Yi Jeong told her that Kun Woo is going to jail and he will be prosecuted soon.

Yi Jeong then told her, "Saranghae Ga Eul."

Ga Eul blushed and then Yi Jeong asked her, "Ga Eul are you there?"

Ga Eul answered him, "Yes I'm here and Saranghae Yi Jeong."

They hang up and both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong felt they were on cloud nine.

The next day, in Shinhwa Hospital, people were talking about Lee Kun Woo and they couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

It was reported that Lee Kun Woo was charged for harassing and attacking women and the women were going to testify against him.

Ga Eul was never mention because Woo Bin make sure that her name never come up and police chief agree.

Some of the female nurses and doctors where surprised that Doctor Lee harassed and attacked some of the women.

Other nurses and doctors knew what Doctor Lee did but they turn a blind eyes because they were in love with Doctor Lee.

Kun Woo friends were also surprised by the news and they decided to cut all ties with Kun Woo and if he called them, they will not answer his call.

Hye Jin was happy to see Kun Woo arrested and she told herself that he got his punishment for dumping her.

Chief of the hospital saw the news and released a statement on the notice board that Lee Kun Woo will no longer be a doctor here.

Chief of the hospital also found out that some nurses that reported Doctor Lee but their report never made it to his desk because some of the other nurses or doctors took them and disposal of it.

Chief of the hospital changed the rules that all reports of harassed to any doctors or nurses will have them terminated and reported to be giving to him in person.

The doctors and nurses that help Doctor Lee with disposing the reports were terminated and also took legal action against them too.

* * *

Doctor Lee finally got his punishment and it turn out that an police and Doctors and nurses was helping him and they got their punishment as well

Look like Halmoni So hearing wedding bell already lol.

Yi Jeong admirer does not like Yi Beom at all and she doesn't want kids either but Yi Jeong only want Ga Eul

Harabeoji So will not let Yi Jeong be manipulated into business marriage and he will definitely not let his executives control him or Yi Jeong

Next chapter will be JanHoo couple


	7. Jan Di and Ji Hoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers**

 **New Characters are mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Jan Di and Ji Hoo**

 **Shinhwa Hospital**

Ga Eul and Jan Di were in the cafeteria eating lunch when Jan Di sighed and Ga Eul asked her, "Jan Di, what's wrong and did something happen?"

Jan Di looked at Ga Eul and then answered her, "I think I'm in love with Ji Hoo sunbae, but I don't think he likes me."

Ga Eul laughed and Jan Di was surprised and then told her, "Well it's great to know that my best friend thinks that this is funny."

Ga Eul stopped laughing and then told her, "I'm laughing because Jan Di, I know that Ji Hoo sunbae likes you. You should talk to him and tell him how you feel about him."

Jan Di then told her, "What if he doesn't like me or worse he already has a girlfriend, since he is handsome."

Ga Eul patted her hand and told her, "Jan Di talk to him. Tell him how you feel, and let him know about your feelings."

"If he tells you that he doesn't feel the same way, then you know that you should give up but don't give up without trying."

Jan Di looked at her best friend and then asked her, "Did you feel the same way for Yi Jeong ssi? Because you really love him, and I can tell that he loves you too."

Ga Eul told her, "Yes, I feel something for Yi Jeong. It was the first time I have ever felt something for someone. I always had closed my heart, but Yi Jeong was able to open my heart and I was able to let him come into my heart."

Ji Hoo then walked into the cafeteria and ordered a coffee. He got his coffee and walked to Jan Di and Ga Eul's table and sat down beside Jan Di and Ga Eul.

Ga Eul then got a phone call. She saw Yi Jeong's name, and she told them that Yi Jeong was calling her and that she would be taking his call outside of the cafeteria.

Ga Eul got up from her chair and walked to Jan Di and told her, "Tell him, Jan Di, your feelings for him. Don't be afraid."

Ga Eul walked out of the cafeteria after answering Yi Jeong's phone call, and Jan Di took a deep breath. Ji Hoo was wondering what Jan Di wanted to tell him.  
Jan Di told him, "Ji Hoo sunbae, I have feelings for you and I like you."

Jan Di blushed after telling him and Ji Hoo was surprised. Jan Di saw his face and thought to herself, 'He's going to tell me thanks for telling me your feelings, but I just want to be friends with you.'

Ji Hoo then told her, "Jan Di, I like you, too, and I've liked you since you came to Shinhwa Hospital. You are different from all the other women, and I like how you stand up for yourself and for Ga Eul ssi, too."

Jan Di was happy to hear that, and then Ji Hoo asked her, "Jan Di, will you be my girlfriend?"

Jan Di nodded her head. Ji Hoo got up and pulled her up and hugged her. She hugged him back and he told her, "Thank you for telling me your feelings and thank you for being my girlfriend."

He kissed the top of her head and Jan Di smiled as Ga Eul was watching them while on the phone with Yi Jeong, and she told him, "Jan Di and Ji Hoo ssi just admitted their feelings for each other and now are dating. Maybe we should go on a double date one day."

Yi Jeong answered her, "Yes, we should go on a double date. I can't believe that 4-dimensional workaholic was able to get a girlfriend."

Ga Eul laughed and told him, "Well, I knew that Jan Di had some feelings for Ji Hoo ssi. I'm glad she told him before it was too late."

Ga Eul told Yi Jeong she had to go and work on some files of her patients, and Yi Jeong told her that he and Yi Beom would see her later.

* * *

News got around that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were dating, and some of the nurses and doctors were not happy with it because some of them wanted to be with Ji Hoo because he was handsome and cute.

Two hours later, there was a rumor that was spread by one nurse saying that Jan Di and another doctor were in the closet together.

Rumor got to Jan Di and Ga Eul, and Jan Di was crying on Ga Eul's shoulder, telling her, "Ga Eul, why is there a rumor about me and that doctor when I didn't do anything? I don't even know who this doctor is!"

Ga Eul patted her shoulder and told her, "It's okay, we'll find out the truth."

Jan Di cried more and told Ga Eul, "What if Ji Hoo believes in the rumor and decides to break up with me? We just got together and now this rumor pops out of nowhere."

Ji Hoo just finished his rounds. He hasn't hear about the rumor yet, and he saw Jan Di and Ga Eul sitting on chairs by the nurses station. When he noticed that Jan Di was crying, he walked up to them. He stopped in front of them and asked, "What happened, Jan Di? Why are you crying?"

Jan Di couldn't look at Ji Hoo and kept crying, so Ga Eul answered him, "There's a rumor going around that Jan Di and another doctor were in the closet together, but Jan Di was doing her rounds, and after her rounds she met up with me."

Then some nurses came to them and told Ji Hoo, "Doctor Yoon, I can't believe that Doctor Geum would cheat on you after you and her got together. I heard that she was in the closet with Doctor Park."

Ji Hoo got confused because Doctor Park and him were in operating room together working on a surgery.

Doctor Park was angry when he heard the rumor about him and Jan Di, and he walked to the nurses station and angrily asked, "Who is spreading this rumor about me and Doctor Geum being in a closet when I was in the operating room?"

One of the nurses got scared and pointed out that Ok Min Ju was the one that spread the rumor, and Min Ju was mad.

Ji Hoo got up and walked to Min Ju and asked her, "Why did you spread a rumor about Doctor Park and Doctor Geum?"

Min Ju looked at Ji Hoo and answered him, "Because she stole you from me! I love you but you never gave me a chance. Doctor Geum doesn't deserve you, when I'm the right person for you."

Ji Hoo gave her a cold stare and told her, "You want to know why I didn't give you a chance? It's because you are the most selfish person I have ever known. I know that you only wanted to be with me because of my name and fame."

"Jan Di likes me for me; and she never knew that I was F4, and she could care less if I'm rich or poor."

Nurse Ok was shocked and then Doctor Park told her, So, Nurse Ok, it's okay for you to spread rumors about me and Doctor Geum being together in a closet, so that Doctor Yoon can break up with Doctor Geum and go out with you instead."

"I'm going to the head nurse to report you about spreading rumor and furthermore, I'm taking legal action against you for defaming me."

The head nurse walked to the nurses station and heard what Nurse Ok did. She told Doctor Park that she would handle the Nurse Ok matter and would tell him what her decision would be, and she was okay with him filing a report on Nurse Ok. The head nurse left with Nurse Ok following her.

* * *

Doctor Park then told Ji Hoo, "Doctor Yoon, Doctor Geum and Doctor Chu, these rumors are nothing new to me, but I do feel bad for Doctor Geum because she was targeted for being with Doctor Yoon. I will talk to the head chief about this; these rumors have got to stop."

"I have to go and write some reports. I'll see you all later."

Ji Hoo walked to Jan Di and stopped in front of her. Ga Eul then told them, I'm going to the children's ward to check on the children and see how they are doing."

Jan Di nodded her head. Ga Eul left and Ji Hoo sat down next to her.

Jan Di smiled and then Ji Hoo got up and helped her up. He wiped her tears and told her that he would always be there for her and wouldn't let her get hurt. He wiped her tears and told her, "Jan Di, I'd never believe in those lies and rumors, and I will not let them hurt you again. I want to see a strong Geum Jan Di, so no more crying okay."

Ji Hoo decided to make the announcement that he and Jan Di were now dating and that if anyone had a problem with it they could talk to him about it.

Ji Hoo kissed Jan Di's forehead and told her, "Let's go and have you check on your patients before they wonder what happened to their doctor."

Jan Di laughed, and they walked to her patients' ward, and Ji Hoo watched her check on her patients. He loved how she was so caring for them.

Then Ji Hoo made sure that everyday he took Jan Di to the hospital and home from the hospital, and he and Jan Di were always holding hands when they were together.

* * *

Hope all JanHoo fans love this chapter and don't worry there will be more JanHoo and Soeul coming up soon


	8. Fun Date

**I dont own BOF characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Fun Date**

So Mansion Evening Time

Ga Eul was at the hospital, as Yi Jeong was in the mansion living room pacing back and forth with Yi Beom in his playpen watching his daddy and laughing and clapping his hand.

Halmoni and Harabeoji was also in the living room watching their grandson pacing back and forth and laughing too.

Halmoni finally got up and walked to Yi Jeong and stopped in front of him and told him, "Yi Jeong, if you keep pacing, you going to burn a hole in the floor and fall in."

Yi Jeong sigh and Halmoni then asked, "Sweetheart, what wrong and why are you nervous. I never seen you act this way before?"

Yi Jeong then told her, "I wanted to asked Ga Eul to go out on another date with me but I don't know if she say yes to me."

Harabeoji then got up and pick up Yi Beom from the playpen and sat back down on the couch with Yi Beom sitting on his lap and he told Yi Jeong, "Have Yi Beom asked her then, she can't say no to him."

Halmoni and Harabeoji laugh and Yi Jeong pull his hair to which Halmoni stop him and told him, 'Yi Jeong, if you pull off your hair, Ga Eul might ran away from you."

Yi Jeong about to say something when he got a text message and took out his phone and saw that it was Ga Eul tell him that she got off from work and is waiting for him at the front door of the hospital.

Yi Jeong put his phone away and told his grandparent that he was going to pick up Ga Eul and then left and went to his lotus and drove off to pick up Ga Eul.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked into the living room, after Yi Jeong pick her up and Yi Beom saw Ga Eul and raised his arm and wanted Ga Eul to carry him.

Ga Eul sat down next to Harabeoji and Yi Beom went to Ga Eul and hugged her and Ga Eul hugged him back.

Halmoni then whisper to Yi Jeong, 'Asked her to go out a date with you or do you really want Yi Beom to do it for you.'

Yi Jeong looked at his Halmoni and then Yi Beom clap his hand and cutely say, 'Date, date,date."

Everyone expect Yi Jeong started to laugh and Ga Eul then told Yi Beom, "Sweetheart, do you want to go on a date with me. But we have to asked your appa first."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong with a smile on her face and then asked him, "Yi Jeong, do you and Yi Beom wanted to go on a date with me?"

Yi Jeong felt his heart beating really fast after seen Ga Eul smiles and he did was nodded his head.

Ga Eul's phone started to ring and Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and sat down next to her and took Yi Beom as Ga Eul took out her phone and saw Jan Di calling her.

Ga Eul answered her phone and it was Jan Di asking her, "Ga Eul, can you and Yi Jeong go on a date with me and Ji Hoo?"

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong and he nodded his head and Ga Eul told Jan Di, "Sure Jan Di, me, Yi Jeong and Yi Beom can go with you and Ji Hoo."

Jan Di was happy and told her, "Yes, bring Yi Beom since we going to Lotte World." Okay, we see you guy tomorrow at the front entrance of Lotte World."

Ga Eul and Jan Di hang up their phone and Ga Eul turn to Yi Beom and told him, "Look like we going to Lotte World with aunty Jan Di and uncle Ji Hoo and have a lot of fun."

Yi Beom clapped his hand and smile playfully and Ga Eul turn to Yi Jeong and told him, "Look like we going to Lotte World and Yi Beom going to have a lot of fun."

Halmoni claps her hand and told them, "Ok, time for dinner and then off to bed since you three have to wake up early tomorrow."

Harabeoji got up and walked to the diner room with Halmoni as Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding Yi Beom hands walked to diner room.

After dinner, Yi Jeong put Yi Beom to his crib as Ga Eul decided to read a story to him and Yi Beom fell asleep and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong kiss the top of his head. They change to their pajamas and went to his bed and slept.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm went off as Ga Eul got up from Yi Jeong bed and walked to Yi Beom crib and Yi Beom woke up and wanted Ga Eul to hugged him and she pick him up from his crib and hold him and Yi Beom giggled.

Yi Jeong hear Yi Beom giggling and got up and saw his two preciouses people standing in his bedroom and got out of the bed and walked to Ga Eul and Yi Beom and hugged them together.

Yi Jeong told Ga Eul to use the bathroom first and he will watches Yi Beom and she gave Yi Beom to Yi Jeong and went to bathroom to shower as Yi Jeong was playing with Yi Beom on his bed.

Ga Eul come out in pink top and white short and walked to Yi Jeong and Yi Beom and Ga Eul told Yi Jeong that she play with Yi Beom as he go and use the bathroom and he kissed Yi Beom top of his head and then kissed Ga Eul forehead and walked to the bathroom leaving Ga Eul blushing.

Ga Eul and Yi Beom started to play around and Ga Eul was playing peek a boo with Yi Beom and he was laughing and so did Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong come out to see Ga Eul and Yi Beom playing around and he was wearing a navy-blue shirt and khaki pant and he walked to Ga Eul as Ga Eul pick up Yi Beom and Yi Jeong back hugged Ga Eul.

Ga Eul turn around to hugged Yi Jeong and Yi Beom was getting hugged by both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and he was laughing with Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong let go of Ga Eul and went to his closet to look for Yi Beom outfit and found one that match his outfit and he took it out and put on Yi Beom with Ga Eul helping him.

Yi Beom was wearing white shirt with blue overall and Ga Eul told them, "Aww, Yi Beom look more cuter than his daddy."

Yi Beom giggled and Yi Jeong told her, "Ga Eul, I will get you for that." Yi Jeong then tickling Ga Eul and she was laughing and told Yi Jeong to stop but he keep tickling her and Yi Beom clapped his hand and laugh.

Yi Jeong finally stop tickling Ga Eul and he walked to Yi Beom and pick him up and took Ga Eul's hand and they left his bedroom and walked downstairs to the diner room for breakfast. Halmoni was drinking her tea as Harabeoji was reading his newspapers and drink his coffee.

Halmoni saw Yi Jeong holding Yi Beom in his arm with Ga Eul beside him and she smiled and Yi Jeong put Yi Beom on the highchair as Ga Eul sat down and then Yi Jeong sat next to Ga Eul and they were eating their breakfast.

After breakfast, Halmoni call their driver to take Yi Jeong, Yi Beom and Ga Eul to Lotte World and the driver nodded his head.

Ga Eul bowed to Halmoni but Halmoni hugged Ga Eul and told her to have fun and then Halmoni hugged both Yi Jeong and Yi Beom.

Harabeoji patted Yi Jeong shoulder and told them to have fun and they wait here till they come home and tell them how Lotte World was and if Yi Beom had fun.

Yi Jeong with Yi Beom in his arm and took Ga Eul's hand and they walked out of the mansion and walked to the SUV and the driver open the back door and Yi Jeong put Yi Beom in his baby seat and buckle him up.

Ga Eul sat next to Yi Beom and Yi Jeong closed the door and walked to the other side with the driver and the driver open the door for Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong got in and the driver closed the door and walked to the driver side and got in and started the car.

They got to Lotte World and the driver stop the car as Yi Jeong and Ga Eul unbuckle their seat belt and Yi Jeong unbuckle Yi Beom baby seat and Yi Jeong told the driver to open the door for Ga Eul first.

The driver got out and walked to Ga Eul side and open the door for her and help her out of the car and then he walked to Yi Jeong side and open the door for him and Yi Jeong come out with Yi Beom and Yi Jeong told the driver that he call him when they ready to go home.

The driver nodded his head and got in the car and drove off as Yi Jeong with Yi Beom in his arm and Ga Eul walked to him and they hold hand walking to the main entrance of Lotte World.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo was at the front entrance of Lotte World waiting for Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and YI Beom.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong with Yi Beom got to Jan Di and Ji Hoo and Ji Hoo told them, "I already pay for all our tickets and don't worry about paying me back."

Before Jan Di could say anything, Yi Beom wanted to go in already and Yi Jeong told them, "Let's go, Yi Beom wanted to go inside already."

They nodded their head and walked into the entrance of Lotte World and Ji Hoo give the attendance the tickets and she let them in and walked in.

Yi Jeong put Yi Beom down and he and Ga Eul hold his hand as they walked around Lotte World and going to most of the family rides with Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul saw some cute doll for Yi Beom and brought it for him.

Yi Jeong pretend to be jealous and told Yi Beom that he should share it with his appa but Yi Beom told him no in a cute way and everyone laughed and Ga Eul kissed Yi Jeong cheek and told him that her gift to him and Yi Jeong smiled.

Yi Jeong saw Bumper car and Ji Hoo agreed with him and Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and she nodded her head in agreement and took Yi Beom and Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo got in the car and started to drive and bumping into each other and other people too.

Ga Eul laughed with Yi Beom as they watch Yi Jeong getting bump into and Jan Di also laughed when Ji Hoo got bumped into too.

* * *

At Lunch time, they sat down in one of Lotte World restaurant and eating their foods as Yi Beom was playing with his foods more than eating them and they all laughed and Yi Jeong clean him up with Ga Eul helping him.

After lunch, they walked around and went shopping too and Ga Eul found some cute outfit for Yi Beom and saw it to Yi Jeong and some of them he agreed and other he did not.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had a contest of which outfit that Yi Beom would like the most and Jan Di and Ji Hoo was just watch them and laugh at them.

Ga Eul won when Yi Beom liked all the of Ga Eul choice for him and he one or two of what Yi Jeong choose for him and Yi Jeong pretend to pouted and told him, "My son seem to be loving Ga Eul choice than his own father choice."

Ga Eul laughed at him and told him, "Yi Jeong, I told you already that you don't told look handsome with that pout."

Yi Jeong than walked to Ga Eul and started to tickled her and Ga Eul laughed and him, "Yi Jeong, stop it, I'm ticklish."

After a few minutes, Jan Di told them, "Okay that enough shopping for now. Let's go on some more rides."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong agreed and then Yi Jeong pay for all the clothes that Yi Beom try on and took the bags as Ga Eul was holding Yi Beom and they walked out of the store.

* * *

Jan Di saw one of roller coaster and told them that she wanted to go on it and she try to convince Ga Eul to go with her but Ga Eul told her to go with Ji Hoo instead and they need to spend more time together.

Ji Hoo agreed with Ga Eul and he took Jan Di hand and they walked to the roller coaster and waited in line to get on. They got on and the ride started and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and Yi Beom watched them and Ga Eul was happy to see Jan Di smiling and having fun with Ji Hoo.

After Jan Di and Ji Hoo got off the roller coaster, Jan Di wanted to go on another ride and Ji Hoo agreed with her and they went to next ride and waited in line and then got on.

* * *

Two women saw Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo coming into Lotte World and they been trying to get Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo attention, but both Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo ignored them to which they didn't like and no guys has ever ignored them.

They finally saw Yi Jeong with Ga Eul and Yi Beom in her arm and they were by the roller coaster ride, that Jan Di and Ji Hoo was on and they were just watching.

Then one woman decided to make her moves on Yi Jeong and she shovel Ga Eul away from Yi Jeong and latched her arm on Yi Jeong arm and her friend latch her arm on his other arm and told him, "We don't we leave and go somewhere else and have too better fun." They laughed.

Ga Eul was surprised that some woman shovel her and luckily Yi Beom wasn't hurt and Ga Eul was checking to see if he alright.

Yi Jeong on the other hand, was not happy at all and he shakes off both woman from his arms and then shovel them away from him and one of them fell on the floor and crying as Yi Jeong run to Ga Eul and Yi Beom and checking to see if they were okay.

The other woman saw her friend on the floor crying and she run up to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and raised her hand wanted to hit Ga Eul but Yi Jeong grab her hand and shovel her down with her friend.

The woman got up and help her friend up and she asked him, "Why do you want to be with a single mom, when we can give you more funs then her and her child?"

Yi Jeong gave them a cold look and told them in an icy voice, "Watch what you saying. He is mine son and we having some family time. Now, I want the two of you to get lost."

Two women run away after seeing Yi Jeong cold look and Ga Eul was laughing and Yi Jeong was surprised to see Ga Eul laughing and he turn to her and she told him, "Yi Jeong, you could have gone with them. Yi Beom and me could have fun on our own."

Yi Jeong then told her, "Well, I wanted to have the same funs as Yi Beom and you are having. Besides, they were not as pretty as you Ga Eul."

Ga Eul blushed, as Yi Jeong took her hand and they walked to the bench and sat down and Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong, Yi Beom and Yi Jeong put Yi Beom on his legs as Ga Eul put her head on his shoulder.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong watches as family walking around laughing and smiling and taking pictures and children running around and holding balloon.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong watched the sunset together and Ga Eul told him, "Yi Jeong, this is my first time seen the sunset and it is so beautiful."

Yi Jeong agreed with her and then kissed her forehead and they waited for Ji Hoo and Jan Di to finished with going all the rides.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo finally finished all the rides and walked back to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and they saw them sitting on the bench looking like a happy family.

Few moments later, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul saw Ji Hoo and Jan Di and they walked to them and Yi Beom got up and Ga Eul told him, "Yi Beom wanted to go on the carousel and Yi Beom clapped his hand and nodded his head.

Yi Jeong got up with Yi Beom and he then helped Ga Eul up and they walked to the carousel and Jan Di and Ji Hoo ride on the horse while Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Yi Beom ride on the carousel bench.

It was late and Yi Jeong told them that they had to take Yi Beom back home and it was his sleeping time and they should leave and they all agreed.

They walked out of Lotte World and Jan Di told they, "Ga Eul, can with me and Ji Hoo and I have Ji Hoo drop you off at your apartment."

Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jeong told her, "Jan Di, I'm taking Ga Eul back to my house since she being living there with me for a while now."

Jan Di was surprised and turned to Ga Eul and wanted explanation and Ga Eul told her, "Doctor Lee, come to my apartment and he broke the door and gave me evil look with evil intention and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin come and save me and Halmoni So wanted me to stay with them."

Yi Jeong then cut in, "My Halmoni never take no for answered and she will convince Ga Eul to stay regardless."

Jan Di was shocked that Doctor Lee try to hurt Ga Eul and now she understand why Ga Eul told her that she didn't care about Doctor Lee anymore.

Ji Hoo walked to Jan Di and told her, "Let's go, you and I have early shift at the hospital and Yi Jeong wouldn't hurt Ga Eul with Halmoni So around otherwise Yi Jeong wouldn't see Ga Eul for a while."

Yi Jeong protested, "Yah! What does that supposed to mean, Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo gave Yi Jeong a looked and told him, "Do you really think that your Halmoni will let you hurt Ga Eul without facing her wrath. You know that she love Ga Eul more than you."

Yi Jeong knew that Ji Hoo was right and Ga Eul told him, "I don't mind staying with Yi Jeong and I feel comfortable around him and I get to see Yi Beom every day."

Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul and Yi Beom also hugged Ga Eul and then Yi Jeong called his driver to come and pick them up and take them home.

Jan Di and Ga Eul hugged and say good bye as Jan Di hugged Yi Beom too and Ji Hoo patted Yi Jeong shoulder and hugged Yi Beom and they walked to the parking lot to Ji Hoo's car.

Yi Jeong driver come and stop the car and open the back door as Yi Jeong put Yi Beom in his car seat and buckle him and then had Ga Eul sit down first and then he closed the door and told the driver to get in the car and he get in the car in his own.

After Yi Jeong got in the car and closed the door and the driver drove off to the So Mansion, unknow to them was that a nasty reporter that followed them around theme park and taking pictures of them and had an idea for a juice story.


	9. Halmoni So VS The Medias & Yi Jeong Prop

**I dont own BOF characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Halmoni So VS The Medias & Yi Jeong Proposal to Ga Eul**

Choi Dong Hong was known to be the most nasty and cruel reporter for the Chaebol Chronicle and he always follows the chaebol and written untrue story, that have public sometime believe him.

Choi Dong Hong have written a story on Yi Jeong and the So family before and it was when Yi Jeong was five-year-old and his parents died in airplane accident. He wrote that Yi Jeong cause his parents to died and that Halmoni and Harabeoji So were mad at him and they didn't want anything to do with him.

Dong Hong also wrote that Halmoni So blame Yi Jeong for her youngest son death and that all of the Yi Jeong inheritance was going to Halmoni So oldest son.

Chang In-Tak is Chief of Editor of the Chaebol Chronicle agreed to the story that Dong Hong gave him. It was posted and Halmoni So saw the story and was livid and went to the Chaebol Chronicle and told that she only had one son and that her son and daughter-in-law died in an airplane accident that had nothing to do with Yi Jeong.

She asked them why to go after a five-year-old that just lost his parents and Dong Hong told her that it was to get more reader and he didn't care about Yi Jeong feeling and laughed at Halmoni So.

In-Tak agreed with Dong Hong and Halmoni So took a legal action against them and she won when it come out that the story was fake and So Family prove that they have only one son and Yi Jeong really had nothing to do with his parents death.

Public was mad at Chaebol Chronicle and questions them why go after a little boy and Chaebol Chronicle was label as gossip magazine and liar.

Dong Hong new story was that Yi Jeong is dating a single mother and the single mother is using her son to get into the So family and their money.

Dong Hong was going to blackmail Yi Jeong into giving him money for exchange of all the pictures that he took of him and single mother and her son. Dong Hong was thinking of getting Yi Jeong money and still posted out the pictures.

Dong Hong left Lotte World and got in his car and drove off and thinking that Yi Jeong will give him a lot of money for the pictures.

* * *

What Dong Hong didn't know was that Harabeoji So had his secretary Oh Ye Jun follow Yi Jeong and reported to him and Halmoni So if anything happen or if there is someone that being secretly.

Ye Jun went back to the So Mansion before Yi Jeong, Yi Beom and Ga Eul arrived and he told them what he found out and over hear and he told them it was Dong Hong again and this time he want Yi Jeong to pay him for pictures of him with Yi Beom and Ga Eul.

Halmoni So really had enough of Dong Hong and the Chaebol Chronicle. They hurt Yi Jeong, when he was young but this time he going after Yi Jeong for pictures of Yi Beom and Ga Eul.

Halmoni So guess that Dong Hong will write that Yi Beom is Ga Eul's son and that she using her son to get to Yi Jeong and their money.

Yi Jeong with Yi Beom in his arm and holding Ga Eul's hand and they come into the mansion and Yi Jeong notice Harabeoji So secretary Oh. Yi Jeong gave Yi Beom to Ga Eul and she hold him as Halmoni So told them to come to the living room and have a seat.

They walked into the living and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat down next to each other on the couch as Yi Beom sat on Ga Eul's lap. They were sitting across from Halmoni and Harabeoji So.

Halmoni told them, "Yi Jeong, remember the reporter Choi Dong Hong from Chaebol Chronicle. Apparent he follow you, Yi Beom and Ga Eul to Lotte World and taken a lot of pictures and he think that Yi Beom is Ga Eul's son and he planning to blackmail you with some pictures that he took them."

Yi Jeong does remember Dong Hong, and he remember that Dong Hong wrote that he cause his parents death and he felt sad that someone would be so cruel and want to hurt him when he was little.

Halmoni continue, "He might write that Ga Eul is using Yi Beom to get to you Yi Jeong, and take all of our money."

Yi Jeong was mad, and Ga Eul just laughed and Yi Jeong turn to her and asked, "Ga Eul, how can you found this funny?"

Ga Eul answered him, "It funny that this Choi Dong Hong, think that I'm Yi Beom omma. I don't mind being Yi Beom omma."

Yi Jeong face lit up and then he asked her, "Are you serious? You really wanted to be Yi Beom omma?"

Ga Eul nodded her head and then Yi Jeong got up and took out a small blue velvet box from his pocket and knelt in front of Ga Eul and told her, "Ga Eul, I know that we just meet and I know this might be a little fast but will you marry me?"

He open the blue velvet box and in there was a 12-karat diamond ring and Ga Eul cover her mouth and Halmoni and Harabeoji was surprised by Yi Jeong proposal and then Halmoni got up and took Yi Beom from Ga Eul and sat back down with Yi Beom on her lap.

Yi Jeong was a bit nervous, while waiting for Ga Eul responded and then Ga Eul answered him, "Yes, Yi Jeong. I marry you."

Yi Jeong was happy and put the ring on Ga Eul's ring finger and then pull her up and they kissed and Halmoni and Harabeoji clapped their hand and Yi Beom just giggle.

After the kissed, Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul and Halmoni So told them, "Tomorrow, we will have a press conference to announce your wedding and I will go see Report Choi and have a talk with him.

Yi Beom yawned and Ga Eul told them, "I think it bed time for Yi Beom and he must be tried from all of today activity."

Halmoni then told them, "Yi Beom got a new bed in your room, since he getting a little big for the crib. We had a room for him next week since we redecorating for him."

* * *

Yi Jeong let Ga Eul go and she walked to Halmoni and Halmoni gave Yi Beom to Ga Eul and Ga Eul walked toward the stairs with Yi Jeong and Halmoni watched with happiness in her eyes but then sighed and Harabeoji noticed and he asked her, "Jagiya, what with the sighed?"

Young Hee turned to her husband and told him, "I'm worry about tomorrow with meeting with reporter Choi. He not easily to be dealt with and he always have some sort of ideas to hurt us especially Yi Jeong."

Byung Chul knew that his wife was right and told her, "Don't worry, I have Yu Jun go with you and make sure nothing happen."

Yu Jun then walked to them and told them, "I have idea, I can bumped into Dong Hong and switch his memory stick and give him a virus instead."

Halmoni liked the idea but then she told them that she bumped into him instead so it wouldn't be obvious.

Then they decided to call a night since they have busy day tomorrow.

* * *

Ga Eul, Yi Beom and Yi Jeong walked into Yi Jeong bedroom and saw Yi Beom new bed and Yi Beom wanted to go to his new bed and Ga Eul put him down on the bed as he was jumping up and down on it.

Ga Eul smiled as Yi Jeong walked toward her and hugged her and told her, "I'm hoping to give Yi Beom some siblings."

Ga Eul blushed and then hit him and Yi Jeong just laughed and then Yi Beom fell asleep on his bed Yi Jeong walked to him and put his blanket over him and Ga Eul walked to give him a kissed-on top of his head and so did Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong told her that they should change to their and go to bed since they be really busy tomorrow with the press conference. Ga Eul agreed and they changed and got on the bed.

In bed, Yi Jeong told her, "I'm really lucky to have you with me Ga Eul. I didn't think that my heart would beat this fast for you."

Ga Eul told him, "I happy to be with you too, Yi Jeong. You open my heart that was closed for so long and my heart only beat for you."

Yi Jeong was happy to hear that and he hugged Ga Eul closer to him and she hugged him back and they fell asleep.

The next day, Halmoni So walked out of the So mansion with Secretary Oh and he open the door for Halmoni So and she got in and he closed the door and got in the passenger side and closed the door and the driver drove off to the Chaebol Chronicle.

* * *

 **The Chaebol Chronicle**

Halmoni So walked inside with Secretary Oh following her and she walked up to the receptionist and asked to see Chang In-Tak and the receptionist asked Halmoni who she was and why she looking for her boss.

Halmoni So told her, "Tell him that So Young Hee here to see him. I sure he wanted to see me."

The receptionist buzzed In-Tak and told him that So Young Hee was here to see him and he told her to let Halmoni go to his office.

Halmoni walked to In-Tak office and open the door and walked in with Secretary Oh following her and then In-Tak got up from his chair and told Halmoni So to have a seat and she did.

In-Tak then asked, "Mrs. So, how are you doing and what bring you here in my company?"

Halmoni So answered him, "Your reporter Choi Dong Hong. It seem that he took some pictures of my grandson without his permission."

Before In-Tak could say anything, Choi Dong Hong walked into In-Tak office and told him, "I got some pictures of So Yi Jeong and he was with a single mother and her child and with these pictures we can blackmail So Yi Jeong, into giving us some money."

In-Tak's eyes motion to Dong Hong to stop talking but he didn't and he keep talking and show them the memory card in his hand and continue to talked, "Even after Yi Jeong give us some money, we can sell it and get more money and hurt him and the child mother. People will think she is a gold digger and she using her son to get the So fortunate."

Halmoni So finally got up from the chair and Dong Hong was surprised and Halmoni So told In-Tak, "So, I was right that your reporter is at it again and this time he going for money with blackmail."

Dong Hong then told her, "Well, you can't do anything to me since your grandson was in a public place and I can take whatever pictures I wanted to take."

Halmoni So smile at him and told him, "Yes you right that Yi Jeong was in public place but you just admitted to want to blackmail my grandson with pictures of him and his fiancée."

Dong Hong was confused and Halmoni So smiled and then told In-Tak and Dong Hong, "This time I will file a police report since Choi Dong Hong here admitted that he wanted to blackmail my grandson."

Halmoni So turned to Dong Hong and told him, "You got lucky first time, but this time you went too far, and who know if my great grandson or granddaughter-in-law get hurts with your stories."

Dong Hong just stood there and Secretary Oh took the memory card from him and Halmoni So told them, "Mr. Chang since you knew what your reporter was going to do and didn't stop him, but agreed with him. We going to take legal action against you and your company."

Halmoni So and secretary Oh left the room and left the company as In-Tak fall down on his chair knowing this time he done for.

Dong Hong was baffled that Yi Jeong had a son and the whole time he thought that the little boy belong to woman he was with. If he knew that Yi Jeong had a son he would went straight to Yi Jeong and asked for money with exchange of the pictures.

* * *

Halmoni So and Secretary Oh got back to the So mansion and walked in and Byung Chul, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul with Yi Beom on her lap where in the living room and Halmoni So walked to them and gave the memory card to Yi Jeong.

Halmoni sat down and Harabeoji asked her, "Jagiya, how did it go and what happen?"

Halmoni So answered him, "I was right that reporter Choi Dong Hong wanted to blackmail Yi Jeong with the pictures he taken of them at Lotte World and Chang In-Tak was going along with Dong Hong idea to blackmail Yi Jeong with pictures of Yi Beom and Ga Eul that he taken at Lotte World."

Harabeoji So had enough of the Chaebol Chronicle, especially Choi Dong Hong and this time he decided to call the police chief and had him come to their mansion and have Halmoni So tell him what happen.

Seoul police chief, Min Joong Kyung come to the So Mansion after Harabeoji So call him and the maid let him in and walked to the living room where the So family and Ga Eul were at and Joong Kyung gave Harabeoji and Halmoni So a bow and they told him to have a seat.

Halmoni So then told him what happen when she went to the Chaebol Chronicle and Secretary Oh play the recording on his phone, when he went with Halmoni So in case they need proof.

Joong Kyung heard Choi Dong Hong telling Halmoni So that he blackmail Yi Jeong was all he need to get arrest warrant for Choi Dong Hong. Joong Kyung told them that he will personal arrest Choi Dong Hong and have the prosecutor file charges against him.

Joong Kyung got up and gave a bow to Harabeoji and Halmoni So and then to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and left the So Mansion.

Halmoni So feel relief for now and then she told them to change so that they can have the press conference to announced Yi Jeong and Ga Eul engagement.

* * *

Hour later, all the reporters from newspapers and television where at the So Mansion and somewhere wondering why Halmoni So called them to came to her home and she told them that she had some news to share with them.

The maids lead the reporters outside to the backyard of the So Mansion and had chairs for them to sit in and they all sit down and waited for the Halmoni So to come out.

Then Halmoni So come out with Harabeoji and Yi Jeong with Yi Beom and Ga Eul and they sat down on a table in front of the reporters and then Halmoni So told them, "We call you all here to give you all special announcement."

Yi Jeong then told them, "The special announcement is that I'm getting marry and my lovely bride is Chu Ga Eul. I also have one more announcement to make, I have a son and his name is So Yi Beom."

The reporters were surprised and started to take pictures and then one of them asked him, "Mr. So, where is Yi Beom omma or is Ga Eul, Yi Beom omma that you been hiding her?"

Yi Jeong laughed and answered the reporter, "No, Ga Eul is not Yi Beom omma and I never hided Ga Eul from anyone."

Another reporter then asked Ga Eul, "Miss Chu, what do you do for a living and how did you and Mr. So meet?"

Ga Eul smiled and answered them, "I'm a pediatric specialist for Shinhwa Hospital and I meet Yi Jeong thought his son Yi Beom."

Then there was this one obnoxious reporter, Ahn Eun Ji, who work for the Seoul Global. She think that Ga Eul is not good enough for Yi Jeong because of Yi Jeong social status of him being a Chaebol and Ga Eul is a commoner.

Eun Ji raised her hand and Yi Jeong pointed to her and she asked her question, "Ahn Eun Ji here with Seoul Global, my question is to Miss Chu. Miss Chu are you an heiress or commoner and does your family own any property that could help the So Family."

Halmoni So didn't like the way that Eun Ji was questioning Ga Eul and then asked her, "Miss Ahn, why does it matter if Ga Eul is an heiress or commoner? What does her family have to do with our family?"

Eun Ji just rolled her eyes and then answered Halmoni So question, "It matter to people because they have the right to know if Miss Chu is heiress and also So Yi Jeong is heir to the So Museum. Chaebol and commoner do not mix at all."

Social status is the one thing that Halmoni So hate and Harabeoji So and Yi Jeong know that and Halmoni So got mad Ahn Eun Ji.

Yi Jeong then answered Eun Ji, "Miss Ahn, I'm marrying Ga Eul because of her kind and beautiful soul. I could care less if she commoner or heiress. Who I marry has nothing to do with the people or our museum."

Eun Ji was surprised by Yi Jeong responded as Halmoni So told her, "Miss Ahn, I advise you to leave our mansion now. If you decide to hurt Ga Eul or any one of my family, you will face my wrath and it will not be pretty at all."

Eun Ji quickly got up from her chair and walked out of the mansion.

Halmoni So wanted to make sure that Ahn Eun Ji doesn't do anything to hurt Ga Eul and call Secretary Oh and told him to keep eyes on Ahn Eun Ji and report to her if Ahn Eun Ji does anything against Ga Eul.

Most of the reporters asked simple questions that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul answered easily and then the reporters took some pictures of Yi Jeong with Ga Eul and Yi Beom. Some with Halmoni So and Harabeoji So with Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and Yi Beom.

Halmoni So then told all the reporter to stay for lunch and told her servants to bring out the foods that they had readymade and put on a table and severed like a buffet.

* * *

Later at night, as they were in the living room, Yi Beom was sitting on Ga Eul lap to which Halmoni and Harabeoji So were loving and sometime Yi Jeong try to get Yi Beom to come to him. But Yi Beom ignore him, Yi Jeong told him, "Baby doesn't love daddy anymore."

Halmoni and Harabeoji So laughed and then Ga Eul kissed Yi Jeong check to which Yi Jeong smiled brightly.

Yi Beom turned to Ga Eul and hugged her and fall asleep and Yi Jeong told them that it was time for Yi Beom to go to bed and Harabeoji So agree and they decided to call it night.

Ga Eul put Yi Beom in his bed in their bedroom and she and Yi Jeong kissed his forehead and told him good night.

Ga Eul walked to their bed as Yi Jeong back hugged her and told her, "Ga Eul, I love you so much. I will not let you go."

Ga Eul smiled and turn around to face him and put her head on his chest, where his heart was and she can hear his heart beating really fast for her and she told him, "Yi Jeong, I love you too and I will not you go either."

Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul tighter and then he lift her chin up and they looked into each other eyes and see love in each other and Yi Jeong kissed her and she kissed him back.


	10. Pre-Wedding Family Gathering

**Sorry for the long delay for update on this story.**

 **I'm still writing this story and same with Finally Together.**

 **Be warned that this chapter might be long**

 **I don't own Boys Over Flowers or the Characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Pre-Wedding Family Gathering**

 **In JeJu Island**

Next day, Mrs. Chu was in the kitchen clean the table with Mr. Chu sat down on the couch and turn on the television and the news was on with the newscaster talking about the weathers.

Then something caught Mr. Chu attention when he saw his daughter on the news and he screamed, "Jagiya, come here right now. Our daughter is on the news.

Mrs. Chu come to the living room as the newscaster spoke, " _The famous So Yi Jeong, the Heir to the So Museum is no longer available in the market, since he is getting marry. He is getting marry to commoner, Chu Ga Eul, who is a doctor in Shinhwa Hospital._

 _It surprising that a chaebol family would accept commoner into their family but it seem that Halmoni So really love this Chu Ga Eul._

 _More surprising is that So Yi Jeong has a three-year-old son. I wonder how Chu Ga Eul family feel about this._

 _Most women in Seoul is sad that So Yi Jeong is now off the market."_

News went on a commercial break as Mr. Chu got up and told his wife, "Jagiya, we going to Seoul right now. I need to talk to the So family and see if they really love our daughter and I really need to talk to this So Yi Jeong and asked him about his three-year-old son."

Before Mrs. Chu could say another word, Mr. Chu pull her up from the couch and pull her out of the door and Mrs. Chu closed the door as Mr. Chu wave for a taxi and one stop and they got in and he told the driver to take them to the airport.

As the driver was driving them to the airport, Mrs. Chu took out her phone and call Ga Eul and told her, "Sweetheart, we coming to Seoul right now. You appa wanted to talk to the So family and So Yi Jeong. I call you when we land in Seoul."

* * *

 **So Mansion**

Ga Eul was having breakfast with Yi Jeong, Yi Beom and Halmoni and Harabeoji So, when her phone went off. She answered it, "Hi omma, you and appa coming to Seoul right now. Okay, I going with Yi Jeong to pick you two up." Then they half up their phone.

Ga Eul knew that her parents would be worry about her, especially her appa and she never had the time to tells her parents that she was dating Yi Jeong or even telling them that she living with him. She knew that they would be worry about her, especially her appa, since she their own daughter.

She sighted and Halmoni noticed and asked her, "Sweetie, what wrong and what did your omma tell you?"

Ga Eul looked at them and answered her, "Halmoni, my omma called me and told me that they coming to Seoul right now. They wanted to talked to you and Harabeoji and I think that my appa is worry about me."

Harabeoji So smiled and told her, "Ga Eul, all appa are super protected of their daughter and they don't wanted to see their daughter hurt. However, I can understand that your appa is worry that we might change our mind and have Yi Jeong marry social heiress to help our business.

You know that Halmoni hate arrange marriage and if I ever have Yi Jeong in one, I be sleep on the couch."

They all laughed and Halmoni told him, "Yeobo, if I find out that you have arrange marriage for Yi Jeong, you not going to be sleeping on the couch, instead you be sleep outside."

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand into his hand and told her, "Ga Eul, I only love you and wanted to be with you and marry you only. I can tell you that I hate arranged marriage as well. For business, I keep that separated with family and I never mix business with family."

Ga Eul smiled and then Yi Jeong told her, "After breakfast, let change and I take you to the airport and we can pick up your parents and bring them here."

Halmoni then told them, "Ga Eul, let your parents stay here with us and we can talked about your and Yi Jeong wedding."

Ga Eul nodded her head and they to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Taxi driver get to the airport and stop his car as Mr. Chu pay him and they get out and walked inside the airport and Mr. Chu buy two plane tickets to Seoul and they waited for their plane and then they got on and the plane took off.

* * *

After Ga Eul and Yi Jeong change their clothes and they left the So Mansion and Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and got in his Mercedes sedan car and he drove off.

Yi Jeong parked his car when he got to the airport parking lot and they got out and walked into the airport and waited of Ga Eul parents.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Chu's plane got to Seoul airport and landed and they got out with another passengers and then they walked out and saw Ga Eul as Ga Eul run to them and hugged them and they hugged her back.

Yi Jeong smiled to see Ga Eul happy to be hugging her parents and then he walked to them and when Ga Eul released her parents from her hugged and she walked to Yi Jeong and linked arm with him and told her parents, "Appa and omma, this is So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong bow to them and Mrs. Chu love Yi Jeong from the first moment that she saw him and she knew in her heart that he was the right one for her daughter.

Yi Jeong then told them, "Mr. and Mrs. Chu, my Halmoni told me to take you two to our home and we can talked there about our wedding."

Mrs. Chu nodded her head and Mr. Chu was about to say something when Mrs. Chu nudged his side and they watched as their daughter was happy with Yi Jeong.

They walked out of the airport and into the parking lot and walked to Yi Jeong car and Yi Jeong told Mr. Chu that he can sit in the passenger side while Ga Eul sit in the back with her omma and they agreed.

* * *

They got to the So Mansion, and Mr. and Mrs. Chu was surprised to see how big the mansion was and Yi Jeong got to the front door and stop the car and servants open the door for them and they got out and driver went to drive the car back to the garage.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding hand as they walked inside the So Mansion and Mr. and Mrs. Chu followed them and they noticed that the mansion wasn't screaming at them that they were rich but showing that they were a normal family.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu finally got to the living room and saw Halmoni and Harabeoji So sitting on the couch and there was a cute little boy sitting on Halmoni lap and as he saw Yi Jeong walked into the living room, he jump off of Halmoni So lap and ran to Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong pick him up.

Yi Beom then call Yi Jeong appa and Mr. and Mrs. Chu was wondering if this little boy was Yi Jeong son and who is his omma as they took a seat on the couch.

As Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sat down next to them and then Mr. Chu told them, "Look, I'm just super worry about my daughter, we not from a chaebol family. I don't wanted her to get hurt later on."

Halmoni So then told them, "I understand what you mean Mr. Chu. As for Ga Eul, we love her as our own granddaughter and I never wanted Yi Jeong in arrange marriage and if my husband does arrange Yi Jeong in one, he be sleeping on outside."

Harabeoji So smiled and nodded his head and told them, "Yes, my jagiya is right and she will do that. Yi Jeong own So museum, so he has all the right now on to how to run it. I also love Ga Eul and she the right person for our grandson."

Mr. Chu was relief and Mrs. Chu was a bit curious about Yi Beom and Yi Jeong told them, "Yi Beom is my son."

Mr. Chu become high alert again and Yi Jeong told them, "Yi Beom is not my biological son, but to me, he will always be my son. If his biological parents try to come back into his life, I will take legal against them." He then told them how he got Yi Beom and they were happy that Yi Beom has Yi Jeong as a father.

Ga Eul then told them, "Appa and omma, I love Yi Beom like my own son and I love and wanted to be with Yi Jeong."

Halmoni So then told them, "Okay, now that we got all that settle, we can talk about our children wedding."

Mrs. Chu then told them, "Well, we wanted to pay for the wedding, since this is our own daughter wedding."

Halmoni So told them, "Well, we already pay for the wedding and everything else is taking care of."

Mrs. Chu then told them, "Okay, then can we pay for their honeymoon. We wanted to be part of our daughter wedding."

Halmoni So thought about it and Harabeoji So whisper to her, "Let them pay for the honeymoon, since you pay for everything else. You didn't even let Yi Jeong spend one since penny on it."

Halmoni So agreed and then told the older Chu that they be staying in mansion and that their room was really for them and they agreed.

The older Chu walked up the stairs and notice a lot of vase and then they realized that Yi Jeong was the famous pottery and they happen to own one of his vases in their JeJu home.

They get to their room and the maid open the door and they walked in and notice that the bedroom look nice and big and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding Yi Beom followed the older Chu in and Yi Jeong asked them, "Do you like the room and hope you like everything in this room?"

Mrs. Chu nodded her head and then asked Yi Jeong, "Are you the famous potter So Yi Jeong and one of the F4?"

Yi Jeong nodded his head and told them, "Yes, I'm the famous pottery So Yi Jeong, however we no longer F4 but F3 since Gu Jun Pyo betray me."

Mrs. Chu cover her mouth as Mr. Chu told him, "Well, we have one of your vases in our home in JeJu and I can't believe that it was made from a young and talented man. We happy that our daughter is marrying you Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul went to hugged her parents and her parents hugged her back with Yi Beom sandwich between them but he just giggle.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul decide to let the older Chu to rest and that tomorrow they going to have Ga Eul go wedding dress shopping.

* * *

 **The next day at Seoul Wedding Dress shop**

Halmoni So and Mrs. Chu was looking and choosing which wedding dress for Ga Eul to wear as Harabeoji So and Mr. Chu sat on the couch and reading their newspaper.

Ga Eul was sitting next to Yi Jeong with Yi Beom sitting on Yi Jeong's lap and Ga Eul whisper in Yi Jeong's ear, "How many dresses am I going to try on? Am I trying every dresses in the store?"

Yi Jeong smiled and told her, "Knowing my Halmoni, yes you are and now adding your omma, I am sure that you be wearing every single dress in her."

Mrs. Chu finally found the perfect wedding dress for her daughter and she show it to Halmoni So and Halmoni So agreed that it was a perfect dress for Ga Eul.

Mrs. Chu showed it to Ga Eul and it was a white sleeveless long dress with flowers on it and Ga Eul love it too and give it to her to try it on.

Ga Eul went to the fitting room with the sales associate to help her with the dress and when Ga Eul come out, Yi Jeong saw her and he thought that he was marrying an angel.

Mr. Chu and Harabeoji So saw Ga Eul and they also thought that Ga Eul looked like an angel.

Halmoni So told the sales associate that they take the wedding dress and that they wanted to take some wedding pictures and the sales associate agreed to it and Yi Jeong changed into his wedding tux and so did Yi Beom and they took a lot of pictures.

Halmoni So give the sales associate her credit card as Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Yi Beom went changing.

Ga Eul come out holding the wedding dress and the sales associate told them that she was going to bag it for them and she did and put it in dress bag. Then Halmoni So told the associate to send it to their mansion instead and the associate nodded her head as Harabeoji So wrote down their address.

They decided to have lunch and talked about the wedding reception and honeymoon.

* * *

 **Congdu Restaurant**

They got to Congdu and the hostess walked to a table and they had a seat and the hostess handle them the menu and told them that their waiter will come to take their orders.

They looked at the menu and decided what to get and waiter come and they told him what they wanted to eat and drink and waiter wrote it down and left and went to kitchen to give the chef the order.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu then told them, "We decided that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong going to Paris for their honeymoon for two weeks and that we going to pay for it."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong wanted to protested and that they wanted to pay for it themselves but Mrs. Chu told them, "It our wedding gift to you two and we be watching Yi Beom, so that you two can enjoy every moment."

Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jeong smiled understand what his mother-in-law meant and then he told them, "With Halmoni and Mrs. Chu paying for everything for the wedding, we also wanted to pay for something of your wedding."

Mrs. Chu smiled and told him, "Yi Jeong, call us omma and appa and we wanted to pay for this, since it our only daughter wedding."

Halmoni then told him, "Yi Jeong, we still haven't found were to have your wedding reception, so why don't you look for one and show it to us."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and then their foods and drinks come and they talked about when Yi Jeong and Ga Eul was young and what they did and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong was embarrassed as Yi Beom just giggle.

* * *

 **Two Weeks before the Wedding**

 **Seoul Grand Hyatt**

Yi Jeong walking around the hotel after his meeting was done and he walked into a reception hall and saw that it was a perfect place to have his and Ga Eul wedding as the hotel manager saw him and walked toward him.

"Mr. So, is there anything I can help you with?" The hotel manager asked Yi Jeong.

"I saw this reception hall and I think it a perfect place for my wedding." Yi Jeong told the hotel manager.

"This reception hall is our best one and did you wanted to take it or should you bring your fiancée here and have her see it." Hotel manager told Yi Jeong.

"I have my fiancée and family see it first and then we make our decision and I bring them here later today." Yi Jeong told the hotel manager and manager nodded his head as they walked out of the reception hall.

Yi Jeong then walked out of the hotel front door with his car waiting for him and he got in and drove back to the So mansion.

* * *

 **At the So Mansion**

Yi Jeong parked his car in the garage and walked inside the mansion to see that Ga Eul was playing with Yi Beom as his grandparents and Ga Eul's parents were talking about how his and Ga Eul's wedding.

Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong and she pick up Yi Beom and carry him with her as she walked to Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong give her and Yi Beom a kiss on the check.

Yi Jeong told Yi Beom that he wanted to carry him but Yi Beom shook his head and hugged Ga Eul's neck tighter and Yi Jeong pretended to be hurt and told him, "Aww, Yi Beom doesn't wanted appa anymore since he has omma now."

Ga Eul laughed and Yi Jeong pretended to walked away from them when Yi Beom said, "Appa, Yi Beom wants appa."

Yi Jeong smiled and Ga Eul give Yi Beom to Yi Jeong to carry and Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they walked to his grandparents and her parents.

Harabeoji So saw his grandson coming at them and he asked him, "Yi Jeong, how did the meeting go?"

Everyone stop talking and look up to see Yi Jeong walking with Ga Eul and holding Yi Beom and he told them, "It went wonderful. They already sign the contract and we should be opening a new So Museum in USA in two years."

Harabeoji So smiled and knew that his grandson was not only smart but perfect to run the So Museum.

Yi Jeong then told them, "I found the perfect wedding venue for my wedding and it also perfect for the reception too. I'm treating dinner too, and Halmoni, I'm paying for dinner."

Yi Jeong knew his Halmoni well, she always paying for everything or take care of everything.

Yi Jeong then told her, "Halmoni, I wanted this dinner to be a thank you dinner for you and Harabeoji, since you two always taking care and love me."

Halmoni and Harabeoji So smiled and they nodded their head.

Yi Jeong decided to invite the F2 and Jan Di told dinner too, so that they can see where the wedding venue was at and he call them and told them where to meet him and Ga Eul.

Then they left the mansion and got in their car as older Chu went with Halmoni and Harabeoji So as Ga Eul and Yi Beom went Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong drove first and Halmoni So driver follow him and he drove to Grand Seoul Hyatt.

* * *

 **Grand Seoul Hyatt**

Woo Bin got there first and then Ji Hoo come with Jan Di and they wait for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and they look around and it was a really nice hotel.

Yi Jeong drove up to front door and valet drive come to him and open the door for him and Ga Eul and Ga Eul got out and they open the back door and Ga Eul got Yi Beom out they walked to front door.

Halmoni and Harabeoji So driver stop the car and got out and open the door for both Harabeoji and Halmoni So and older Chu come out with Halmoni So.

Harabeoji So told his driver to drive back to mansion and that he will call him when they done and the driver nodded his head and got in the car and drove off.

They all walked in and walked to F2 and Jan Di and Jan Di saw Ga Eul and hugged her as Woo Bin and Ji Hoo hugged Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin then told him, "Bro, I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me that you proposal to Ga Eul. We had to found out from the news."

Yi Jeong know Woo Bin very well and told him, "Well, it was quick since we had a nasty reporter that wanted to hurt Yi Beom and Ga Eul with a fake story that Yi Beom was her son and that she was using him to get to me and our money."

Woo Bin thought about it and then it hit him who Yi Jeong was talking about, it turn out that Choi Dong Hong, didn't only hurt Yi Jeong but he was silly enough to try to go after Woo Bin and his family. Only to have the Song found out and took him to court and Dong Hong lost and the judge also make a judgement that Dong Hong doesn't go anywhere near Song family.

Woo Bin then saw Halmoni So and already know that Halmoni must have taken care of him and then Jan Di told them, "I saw on the news the other day that a reporter was taking to jail and the prosecutor found that he was taking illegal pictures of celebrities and then blackmail them into give him money for their pictures."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and Ga Eul was surprised that a reporter would be so evil and then Yi Jeong told them, "Not only does he blackmail them, but he secretly give the pictures to other medias company after they pay him for the pictures and other medias shared it but they get hit with big lawsuit after celebrities go after them instead."

Everyone was amazed to see how Choi Dong Hong never got in trouble until he went after Yi Jeong again but this time Halmoni So didn't let him get away with it and reported him to the police chief. Police chief and some of his men investigated and found that Choi Dong Hong was doing a lot of illegal thing.

Yi Jeong didn't want to talked about Choi Dong Hong anymore and told them, the reason I had you come here is because I wanted to show you all our wedding venue and reception."

The hotel manager saw Yi Jeong and walked to him and told him, "Welcome back Mr. So, this must your family, that you wanted them to see the reception hall."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and told the hotel manager, "Yes, this is my fiancee and my family and friends and I wanted them to see the reception hall ."

Then the hotel manager told them to follow him and they did and then he open the double door and they walked in and they were amazed by how it look and Ga Eul couldn't believe what she was looking at and tears run down her face.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and noticed that she had tears running down her face and he took Yi Beom from Ga Eul arm and give Yi Beom to his Halmoni to hold him and he wiped Ga Eul's tears with his thumb and asked her, "Ga Eul, what wrong? Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Chu couldn't believe her eyes either and then she walked to Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong, Ga Eul is crying, because you found her dream wedding location. Ga Eul always, wanted a private and all the flowers here are her favorite."

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and she nodded her head and then she hugged Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong was a bit surprised and then he hugged her back and the hotel manager told them, "So, I take it that you like it and wanted to booked it then."

Mr. and Mrs. Chu then decided to pay for the reception hall instead and they told Halmoni So and Yi Jeong, "We change our mind and decided to pay for the reception hall and Yi Jeong can pay for their honeymoon."

Halmoni So thought about it and Harabeoji So told her, "Let them pay for it, since it their own daughter wedding and we already paying for everything and let Yi Jeong pay for his honeymoon."

Halmoni So thought about it and she agree with her husband that they have pay for everything already and decided to let Mr. and Mrs. Chu pay for the reception hall and Yi Jeong pay for his honeymoon.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu smiled and Yi Jeong was happy that he get to pay for something of his wedding, since his Halmoni took over everything. Ga Eul was happy to have her dream wedding come true.

Then they walked out of the reception hall and walked into to a restaurant when Woo Bin notice a familiar face and he knew who he was and it was his Harabeoji and Harabeoji So best friend, Song Min Woo.

Woo Bin went to his Harabeoji and hugged him and then Harabeoji Song told them, "My grand god-son is getting marry and I wanted to see his fiancée and I also hear about him having a son too."

Ga Eul smiled at Harabeoji Song and bow to him and Harabeoji Song liked Ga Eul and she was perfect for his god-son and then Harabeoji Song saw Yi Beom in Yi Jeong's arm and Yi Beom giggled and Harabeoji Song laughed and took Yi Beom from Yi Jeong.

Then Harabeoji Song told them, "I'm treating you all to dinner. Young Hee and Yi Jeong you both can't say no to me."

Halmoni So know Harabeoji Song, he just like her and no one can say no to both of them and Harabeoji Song told everyone, "Consider this as a wedding gift for my god-grandson and god-granddaughter-in-law."

* * *

The Terrance

Harabeoji Song decided to treat them all to buffet, since it be better for them and they get to choice their own foods.

They walked in and the older Chu was satisfy with the choice and Woo Bin was happy that his Harabeoji choose this restaurant.

Harabeoji Song told the restaurant owner, "Just send the bills for tonight, just send it to Song mansion." As the restaurant owner nodded his head.

Everyone choose their own foods and sat down a big table and they eat and chatted about the wedding and Halmoni So told them that the wedding going well and that everything is set and nothing to be worry about.

Harabeoji Song then asked Ga Eul, "Miss Ga Eul, how did you meet my grand god-son?"

Ga Eul smiled and told him, "Harabeoji call me Ga Eul, I meet Yi Jeong thought Yi Beom at Shinhwa hospital. I work there as a pediatrician specialist. I work with my best friend Geum Jan Di and Yoon Ji Hoo."

Harabeoji Song turn to Yi Jeong and asked him, "Did something happen to Yi Beom, Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong shook his head and told him, "No, Harabeoji, no, nothing happen to Yi Beom. I was visiting Ji Hoo when Yi Beom run into the cafeteria and run to Ga Eul and wanted her to hold him. Everyone know that Yi Beom very picky when it come who he want to carry him."

Everyone nodded their head and Yi Jeong continue, "Some time, Yi Beom doesn't even want me to carry him. He only wanted Ga Eul and I'm so jealous of Ga Eul."

Then everyone started to laughed and Harabeoji Song was happy that his grand god-son finally found someone that love him for him and not because he was heir to the So museum.

Harabeoji Song was worry about his own grandson, Woo Bin and Woo Bin told him, "Harabeoji, don't worry about me. After seeing my bro about to get marry, I'm going to find someone that love me for me and not because I'm a song or F4."

Harabeoji song smiled and happy to hear that his grandson going to look for someone that he can share his life with. Harabeoji Song is same as Halmoni So, he not into arrange marriage, even though some of the executives in the Song corporation try to convince him and they land up getting fired.

Harabeoji Song then asked, "So, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, have you decided where you wanted to go on your honeymoon?"

Yi Jeong answered him, "Yes, Harabeoji Song, me and Ga Eul are going to Paris for two weeks for our honeymoon."

Harabeoji Song just smiled and then told Yi Jeong, "Well, I'm going to pay for your honeymoon, Yi Jeong. It final and I'm take no for answer."

Yi Jeong just sighted and Ga Eul whisper to him, "Yi Jeong, let Harabeoji Song pay for our honeymoon and I let you pay for anything that I buy in Paris."

Yi Jeong smile brightly and agreed to let Harabeoji Song pay for their honeymoon and they continue to eat and Yi Beom giggling or smacking the high chair and everyone laughed.

* * *

The Soeul wedding is in the next chapter and it will be fill with happiness and joy


	11. Soeul Wedding

**Soeul Wedding is finally here and there will a lot happiness and joy**

 **I don't know own Boys Over Flowers and the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Soeul Wedding**

 **The Day before the wedding**

Mr. and Mrs. Chu and Halmoni and Harabeoji So decided to have a Pyebaek and pre-wedding tradition wedding and they invited small people to be witness, since they going to have a big wedding tomorrow.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo come together, Jan Di walked into the So mansion and she was amazed just like the older Chu, Jan Di saw that the So Mansion was nice and look normal and nothing scream at her that they rich.

Ji Hoo come to So mansion before he know that Halmoni So like to have a normal home.

Then Woo Bin and Harabeoji Song come to the So Mansion, then the servant show Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Harabeoji Song to the room where the Pyebaek was going to take place.

The servant slide open the door and inside had Halmoni and Harabeoji So with Mr. and Mrs. Chu sitting on the cushion with the painting behind them and on the table had dates and fruits and a large tradition skirt that was folded.

Halmoni So was wearing a blue hanbok as Mrs. Chu was wearing a purple hanbok as Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Harabeoji Song went inside and took a seat on the side to wait for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

* * *

 **In Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's bedroom**

Yi Jeong was wearing his blue hanbok and Ga Eul in her pink hanbok and Ga Eul really look pretty in it.

Yi Beom sit on the bed as Ga Eul was fixing his hanbok and Yi Jeong remember something he wanted to give to Mrs. Chu and he went to their closet, he found a kirego and he come out of the closet and Ga Eul saw and smiled knowing what it mean.

Ga Eul pick up Yi Beom and told him, "Baby are you really to go downstairs and show Halmoni and Harabeoji how cute you look.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they left their bedroom and walked down the stairs and the servant was waiting for them and she show them the way and they got there and they went inside.

Everyone saw how cute Yi Beom looked and they all awe at him as he, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong walked to Halmoni and Harabeoji So.

Then Yi Jeong saw Mr. and Mrs. Chu and he bow to them and he give them a kirego and Mrs. Chu begin to cry know that Yi Jeong is telling her that he will take care and love her daughter and Mr. Chu told Yi Jeong to call him and Mrs. Chu appa and omma.

Halmoni So told the older Chu what happen to Yi Jeong's parents and they felt sad for him and they decided to let him call them appa and omma like Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong nodded his head and then Yi Jeong and Ga Eul knee down on cushion and servant give them sake and they pour it and give it to Halmoni and Harabeoji So and they drink it.

The servants took the folded skirt and they unfolded and Ga Eul give Mrs. Chu to hold him as she and Yi Jeong took the skirt and Halmoni So took the dates and fruits and throw them and surprising that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul caught all of them and there was about 8 or 12 dates and fruits and Harabeoji So joked that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul will have a football team.

Ga Eul blushed as Yi Jeong pretended to protested but in truth, he didn't mind have a football team with Ga Eul.

* * *

 **The day of the Wedding**

 **Grand Hyatt Seoul**

Yi Jeong, Yi Beom, Harabeoji and Halmoni So arrive at the hotel first and they walked into the hotel and the hotel manager was waiting for them and he guide them to the wedding hall where the wedding was going to take place.

Hotel manger open the double door and Yi Jeong saw and it was really beautiful and he love it and Hotel manager and told them that there plenty of room for them to change.

Yi Jeong nodded his head and hotel manager give a bow and left the wedding hall and Halmoni So looked around and told them, "Ga Eul going to love this a lot and it fit her perfectly."

Then they went to the room and changed and get really for the guests to come.

Five minutes later, Ga Eul, Mr. and Mrs. Chu arrive at the hotel and they walked in and hotel manager greeted them and he guided them to the wedding hall and he open the double door and saw it to Ga Eul and her parents.

Ga Eul saw and tears run down her face as she saw her dream wedding in front of her and her omma saw and wipe her tears and hotel manager was really happy that he was able to create Ga Eul dream wedding and he show them to the bride room and he open the door for her.

Ga Eul and her parents walked in and they were surprised by how big the room was and they hotel manager smiled and told them that Mr. and Mrs. Chu can use the room next door to change and they nodded their head and the hotel manager nodded his head and walked out of the room and walked out of the wedding hall.

Ga Eul burst into tears after the hotel manager left and Mrs. Chu went to Ga Eul and hugged her and told her, "Ga Eul sweetie, if you keep crying, you going to be ugly bride and scare Yi Beom away."

Ga Eul laughed and wiped her tears away and Mr. Chu went to hugged both his wife and daughter and told Ga Eul, "Sweetie, this is your big day and you finally found your prince and your happily ever after. Ga Eul, if Yi Jeong hurt you, he be answering to me."

Ga Eul and Mrs. Chu laughed, know that Yi Jeong would never hurt Ga Eul or let Ga Eul get hurt.

Mr. Chu was happy that Yi Jeong was able to open his daughter heart. For a long time, Ga Eul always closed her heart and Mr. and Mrs. Chu knew that she got her heart broken. They wanted to know why but Ga Eul never told them.

Mrs. Chu as a mother knew already but she wanted Ga Eul to tell them herself they questioning her and make Ga Eul close up even more.

Mrs. Chu knew that Yi Jeong was the right one for her daughter when she saw the news and she was really happy and love to see her husband panicking over their daughter.

Then makeup and hairstylist come in and Ga Eul sat down on the chair and her parents told her that they be in the next room get ready.

* * *

Halmoni and Harabeoji finish changing with Halmoni wearing a blue hanbok and Harabeoji was wearing a blue Armani suit with a light blue strip necktie.

They walked out of the room and caterers come into the wedding hall and started to put the foods on the tables.

There was bulgogi, kimchi, galbi, chop che, dak-nalgae, hongeohoe, Ojingohoe, sigeumchi, dotorimuk, jokbal, dweki pajeon, gossari namul, tuigim.

There was also some champagne and juices and soda since there be kids too

Yi Jeong come out in a white tux with blue outlining and blue tie and Yi Beom come out in the same outfit as Yi Jeong, but Yi Beom had a blue bowtie instead and he look cuter and adorable.

Woo Bin come in with his Harabeoji and Ji Hoo and Jan Di come after them and one of hotel stuff guide them to room where they can change their clothes.

Harabeoji Song was wearing a black suit with blue necktie and he went to talk to Harabeoji and Halmoni So and then he went to Yi Beom and saw him and oh and awe at him and then pick him up and carry him.

Then guests started to come in and Halmoni, Harabeoji and Yi Jeong greet them and they gave Yi Jeong a white envelope and congratulated him on his wedding and they saw Yi Beom and fell in love with him.

* * *

After Jan Di change to her maid of honor dress, it was light pink dress that match her skin and Jan Di knew that Ga Eul had a great taste in fashion and Jan Di knew that if Ga Eul wasn't a doctor, she could be a fashion designer.

Jan Di walked out of room and walked into Ga Eul room and she open the door and saw Ga Eul on her wedding dress and Jan Di thought that she was seeing a princess and she went to her best friend and they hugged and begin to cry.

Makeup artists was used to seeing bride cry on their wedding and she didn't mind and Ga Eul noticed that Makeup artists looking at them and she bow and apologized to them but they told her that it was okay.

Ga Eul sat down and Jan Di sat down next to her and make up artist went to fix Ga Eul makeup and put on makeup on Jan Di.

Jan Di opened her eyes and she couldn't believe how beautiful they make her and they make her look natural.

* * *

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo come out of their room and they both wearing white suit and light blue shirt and thin blue necktie and they walked to Yi Jeong and Harabeoji Song who was holding Yi Beom.

Woo Bin saw Yi Beom and told him, "Yi Beom, you look so more handsome and cuter than your appa."

Yi Jeong protested, "YAH!"

Everyone started to laughed, and then Mr. and Mrs. Chu come out and Mr. Chu was wearing a dark blue suit with blue shirt with a light and dark strip necktie and Mrs. Chu come out in a purple hanbok and they walked to Yi Jeong and Halmoni and Harabeoji So.

More guests come and they walked in and they love how the wedding hall look and some come with kids and Halmoni and Mrs. Chu didn't mind and they smiled at them and told them to have fun and enjoy.

Some of the executives come with their family and Yi Jeong and Harabeoji greet them and they gave Yi Jeong white envelope and congratulated him and wish him the best with his marriage.

Yi Jeong thank them and told them to enjoy themselves and they walked to their table and sat down and some went to get drinks for their wives and kids.

Ga Eul family's side come in and Yi Jeong greet them and Mr. and Mrs. Chu hugged them and then Chu Hye Won come in with her parents and she was happy and she went to Mrs. Chu and hugged her and Mrs. Chu hugged her back.

Chu Hye Won then asked Mrs. Chu were is Ga Eul, Mrs. Chu told her that she take her to Ga Eul and they walked to Ga Eul dressing room.

Halmoni So saw Hye Won and then she went to Mr. Chu and asked her, "Chu Do-Yun, is she Ga Eul, the one that make Ga Eul go into be a doctor?"

Mr. Chu nodded his head and answered Halmoni So, "Yes, Young Hee, that is Chu Hye Won, Ga Eul love her a lot and Ga Eul never like see her in pain."

Halmoni So nodded her head and smiled, unknow to anyone, even Yi Jeong and So Byung Chul, but Halmoni So is the one that pay for Chu Hye Won treatment and she saw Ga Eul when Ga Eul went to visit Hye Won and Ga Eul was polite and sweet to Halmoni So that she love Ga Eul right away.

Halmoni So was happy to see Hye Won smiling and the doctor told her that they find cancer in a tumor that was grow and they remove it and Halmoni smile and told the doctor not to tell anyone that she pay for the treatment.

* * *

Mrs. Chu open the door and Hye Won walked in and Mrs. Chu follow her and Hye Won saw Ga Eul in her wedding dress and told her, "Unnie, you look like princess today. A very pretty princess."

Ga Eul smiled and then Ga Eul got up from her chair and walked to the closet and took out a pretty white dress with blue stash and give it to Hye Won and Hye Won loved and thank Ga Eul and went to try it on.

Ga Eul, Jan Di and Mrs. Chu saw how cute Hye Won looked and Hye Won smiled and laughed and Mrs. Chu told them that she take Hye Won back to her omma.

* * *

All the guests arrived and took their seat and the wedding event coordinator told Yi Jeong that it was time to start and Yi Jeong nodded his head in agreement.

Wedding event coordinator went to Mr. Chu and told him that the wedding was starting and he need to be with Ga Eul.

Mr. Chu nodded his head and started to walked with the wedding event coordinator to Ga Eul dressing room.

Mr. Chu open the door and told Ga Eul and Jan Di that the wedding was starting and Ga Eul and Jan Di got up from the chair.

Jan Di hugged Ga Eul and went out the door and Ji Hoo was waiting for her and she linked her arm with him and they walked to middle of the room and waited behind Woo Bin with Yi Beom and Chu Hye Won in front of them.

Hye Won started to walked with a white basket in her arm and started to throw the rose petals on the floor and everyone love how she look and she walked till she got to parents and she sat down next to them.

Woo Bin walked with Yi Beom, and he was holding the two rings and guests all love how cute Yi Beom look with his tux and they walked down the aisle to Yi Jeong and they stand beside him.

Ji Hoo whisper to Jan Di that she look really beautiful and she started to blushed and they walked down the aisle to Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo stand behind Woo Bin as Jan Di stand alone waiting for Ga Eul.

Chu Do-Yun turn to his daughter and asked her, "Ga Eul, are you ready?"

Ga Eul nodded her head and then the Canon in D started and Do-Yun and Ga Eul started to walked down the aisle with Ga Eul smiling.

Guests saw Ga Eul is a beautiful white sleeveless dress with flowers on it and her vail on her face.

Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul and thought that he was marrying a princess as Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong and she though that she was marrying a prince.

Mr. Chu and Ga Eul got to Yi Jeong and Mr. Chu gave Ga Eul's hand to Yi Jeong and told Yi Jeong to take care of his daughter or he come after him and Yi Jeong nodded his head in agreement.

Priest walked in front of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and he asked, "Is there anyone here, have any reason that these two should not be wed."

Halmoni So got up and no one raised their hand or spoke up and Halmoni So sat back down and priest continue, and told the guests that the couples wrote their own vows and like to read them.

Ga Eul went first and she told them, "Before I meet Yi Jeong, my heart was always closed and Yi Jeong open my heart and Yi Jeong made me believe in love again. Yi Jeong manage to open my cold heart and made my heart feel warm. He always care for me. I love you Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong feel happy and loved at the same time and he knew that Ga Eul was the right one for him and Yi Beom.

Then Yi Jeong told them, "Before I meet Ga Eul, I never let anyone get close to me or my son Yi Beom. My heart was closed and Ga Eul manage to come in and open it for me. Ga Eul always care for me and Yi Beom and I feel her love for both of us. I love you, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul's tears run down her face and Yi Jeong lift her veil up and wiped her tears off with his thumb and all the guests can feel their loves.

Then the priest told them to repeat after him and Yi Jeong went first, "I, So Yi Jeong, take Chu Ga Eul to be my wife. To love and cherish, for in sickness and health till death do us apart. I will always love and honor you all the days of my life."

Then Ga Eul went, "I Chu Ga Eul, take So Yi Jeong to be my husband. To love and cherish, for in sickness and health till death do us apart. I will always love and honor you all the days of my life."

Priest then told them that they can exchange rings and Woo Bin and Jan Di gave Yi Jeong and Ga Eul the wedding ring and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul both put the wedding ring on each other ring finger.

Then the priest told them, "I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yi Jeong lift Ga Eul's veil over her head and kissed her and she kissed him back as everyone clap their hand.

After the sweet and long kissed, Yi Jeong finally let Ga Eul go and hold her hand as the priest told them, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. So Yi Jeong."

Everyone got up and claps their hand. Then Yi Jeong and Ga Eul turn and started to walked and guests started to throw rose petals at them.

Woo Bin and Yi Beom follow them and Ji Hoo and Jan Di follow Woo Bin and Yi Beom as priest watched and then left the stage.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul got to the end of the stage and told them that reception started now and that guests can get the foods and drinks that they wanted to get.

* * *

Guests started to walked to food tables and saw that it was like a buffet and it was serve to them by the staffs from the caterer company.

Guests saw the foods and was very happy and told the staffs what they wanted to get and the staffs give them the foods.

Yi Beom wanted Ga Eul to carry him and Woo Bin let Yi Beom walked to Ga Eul, and Ga Eul pick him up and asked him if he was hungry and he nodded his head and Ga Eul told him that she take him to get foods and Yi Jeong told them that he wanted to go with them.

Ga Eul nodded her head as she got up from her seat and carry Yi Beom as Yi Jeong also got up and took Ga Eul's hand and they walked to buffet table.

Yi Jeong got two plates as he told the caterer staffs what he wanted and they put it on the plates and then Ga Eul, Yi Beom and Yi Jeong walked back to their table.

Yi Jeong put the plates down on the table and he pull Ga Eul's chair and she sat down with Yi Beom sitting on her lap and Yi Jeong push her chair in and then he pull his chair out and sat down and pull chair in.

Ga Eul asked Yi Beom, "Sweetie, what do you want to eat and omma will give it to you to eat."

Yi Beom giggle and Yi Jeong smiled after Ga Eul call herself omma.

Yi Jeong finished cutting the food and put the plate in front of Ga Eul and Ga Eul smiled and then she poke bulgogi with her fork and give it to Yi Beom to eat.

Yi Jeong told her, "Jagiya, let me feed you."

Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jeong give her a piece of bulgogi and everyone in the table smiled and feel the love that Yi Jeong had for Ga Eul.

* * *

Everyone ate or drink for about ten minutes until Woo Bin tap his champagne glass and everyone stop eating or drinking and Woo Bin told them, "We going to give our best man and maid of honor speech now."

Woo Bin got up first and told them, "I knew Yi Jeong since we were five-year-old and we been thought together thick and thin. Yi Jeong never open his heart to anyone until he meet Ga Eul and she manager to open his heart. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, I wish you both have a happy and fun marriage."

Jan Di then got up and told them, "I knew Ga Eul since when we were in kindergarten, she and I always been there for each other. Ga Eul had closed and frozen her heart until Yi Jeong come and opened and warm her heart. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, I also wish you two happy and wonderful marriage."

Jan Di and Woo Bin raised their glass and told them to the bride and groom and they drank their drink.

After a while, Woo Bin had Yi Jeong and Ga Eul do some bride and groom games and everyone laughed or clap their hands.

Finally it was time for Ga Eul to throw her rose bouquet and Woo Bin told all the single women to line up behind Ga Eul and they did and some of them started to push and shovel until Woo Bin clear his throat and they stop.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and then she throw the bouquet behind her head and it flew into Jan Di arm, which surprised Jan Di and all the other single women were disappointed that they didn't get the bouquet.

Yi Jeong whisper to Ji Hoo's ear, "Ji Hoo, look like you're the next one to get marry."

Ji Hoo smiled as he saw Jan Di with the bouquet, as Ga Eul was happy that Jan Di got the bouquet.

Jan Di saw Ji Hoo smiling at her and she blushed and Ji Hoo love seeing Jan Di blushed.

* * *

Woo Bin told them that it was time for the bride and groom first dance and Yi Jeong gave his hand to Ga Eul as Ga Eul gave Yi Beom to Harabeoji So and she took Yi Jeong's hand and they walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

After the dance, Mr. and Mrs. Chu went to the dance floor and Mr. Chu asked Yi Jeong if he can dance with his daughter and Yi Jeong nodded his head as he gave Ga Eul's hand to her dad and watch them started to dance.

Mrs. Chu then walked to Yi Jeong and asked him if he wanted to dance and he agreed and they started to dance, as they dance, Mrs. Chu told him, "Yi Jeong, for the moment I saw you, I knew that you where the right guy for my daughter.

I always knew she closed her heart, after one day she come home from school and I wanted to asked her but I knew that she would tell me and appa when she ready.

It seem she really trust and love you a lot to tell you.

Halmoni So told me about your parents and Yi Jeong I want you to call me and Mr. Chu omma and appa."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and told her, "Omma, thank you and I will always love and protect Ga Eul."

Mrs. Chu smiled and hugged Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong hugged her back and he finally felt what a mother hug was like.

Mr. Chu told Ga Eul, "My little princess, is finally a married woman and I'm happy that you choose Yi Jeong. Because you omma right and he is the right one for you. Ga Eul, if you need to talked to someone, me and your omma will always be listening to you."

Ga Eul smiled and had tears around her eyes and her appa wipe them away and told her, "Ga Eul, you will always be our little girl."

Ga Eul then hugged her appa and he hugged her back.

Then Woo Bin dance with Ga Eul and call her sister-in-law since he and Yi Jeong where like brother.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo dance together and some people can tell that Ji Hoo really love Jan Di and hope that they get marry soon.

Yi Beom wanted to dance too and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul dance with him with Yi Jeong carrying him and Ga Eul hugging both of them.

Guests wanted to take pictures with Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and Yi Beom and they didn't mind and Ga Eul and Yi Jeong sat on the chair as Yi Beom was on Ga Eul lap and some the guests with their families was standing behind Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

For older guests, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had them sit down as they stand up behind them with Yi Jeong and Ga Eul holding Yi Beom together.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul took pictures with Halmoni and Harabeoji So, Harabeoji Song and Mr. and Mrs. Chu.

Then they took pictures with Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Some of the pictures they made silly faces and everyone laughed.

Yi Beom was beginning to get sleepy and started to yawn and then fall asleep on Yi Jeong shoulder and Yi Jeong told them that it was time to go home.

* * *

Halmoni So walked up to Yi Jeong and told him, "Yi Jeong, you and Ga Eul enjoy your wedding night, we take Yi Beom home and you can see him tomorrow morning before you two leave for your honeymoon."

Yi Jeong gave Halmoni So Yi Beom and Yi Beom rest his head on Halmoni So shoulder and hug her and Yi Jeong kissed Yi Beom head and Ga Eul walked to Yi Beom and kissed his forehead and hugged Halmoni So and thank her.

Harabeoji Song then went to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and told them, "About your honeymoon, the room is ready for you two and just give them your name Yi Jeong and if have any concern or problem, feel free to call me and I handle it."

Yi Jeong smiled and he know that no one wanted any problems with Harabeoji Song and Harabeoji Song take thing very seriously.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they turn to the guests and told them that they leaving and that the guests can enjoy the rest of the foods and drinks and enjoy the rest of the night.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul gave a smile bow and they walked out of the wedding hall and into the front desk and worker saw Yi Jeong and give him the honeymoon suite key and told them congratulation and enjoy your wedding night.

Yi Jeong smiled as Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jeong took her hand and they walked to the elevator and got in and went to the honeymoon suite floor.

* * *

We will meet Yi Jeong noona in the next chapter and Ahn Eun Ji come back looking for trouble and it will not be pretty for her.


	12. Kim Seo Hyun

**Sorry for the long delay on this story, but I am still writing the story and I have no idea how long it going to be**

 **If you all confused with the name on this chapter, she is not Min Seo Hyun and she is not related in this story at all**

 **I do not own boys over flowers or the characters.**

 **However, the new characters are mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Kim Seo Hyun**

 **Seoul Global**

Two weeks after Yi Jeong and Ga Eul come back from their honeymoon, Halmoni released wedding pictures to the medias and all the medias was happy for them expect for Ahn Eun Ji, she was still angry on how Yi Jeong responded to her questions and Halmoni So kicking her out of their mansion.

Eun Ji decided that she wanted to get her revenged on the Yi Jeong and Halmoni So by having Yi Beom be adopted by another family who is was living in the states and have Yi Jeong leave Ga Eul and be with her then he have a fight with his grandparents over her and he sent them to nursing home.

She wanted to used Yi Jeong name to make herself a famous model and take all his money and leave him all alone with no one by his side.

* * *

A beautiful woman walked into the office and saw Eun Ji and notice that she had an angry face and decided to talked to the editor of chief first. She went to his office and knock on his door and he told her to come in.

She open the door and Kim Joong Kyu look up and smiled and then asked her, "Sweetheart, when did you come back to Seoul and why didn't you call and tell me or your omma."

She answered him, "Appa, I just got back to Seoul today and I want to surprised you and omma since I miss you two."

Joong Kyu smiled and got up and walked to her and hugged her and then asked her, "Kim Seo Hyun, do you miss me and your omma or do you miss Oh Ye Jun?"

Seo Hyun blushed and protested, "Appa!"

Joong Kyu laughed and know that his daughter was dating Oh Ye Jun, which he didn't mind her dating him."

Joong Kyu walked to his chair and sat down as Seo Hyun sat across from him and Joong Kyu asked her, "Seo Hyun, when are you and Ye Jun going to get marry? You two been dating for five year now?"

Seo Hyun blushed more and she knew that her father was going to asked her about it and Seo Hyun thought about when she was coming home after traveling around the world.

Kim Seo Hyun is a freelance writer and write story that interested her and Joong Kyu doesn't mind and all the workers in Seoul Global does not know that Kim Seo Hyun is Kim Joong Kyu daughter. Because they keep their professional and personal separated.

Seo Hyun then asked, "Appa, how is Halmoni and Harabeoji So doing? I saw wedding pictures of Yi Jeong wedding."

Joong Kyu sighted and answered her, "Halmoni So is happy now. But a month ago, she was really angry when she call me to compliant about Ahn Eun Ji. Yi Jeong marry a really beautiful woman, Ga Eul and I heard that she doctor too and she really love Yi Beom."

Seo Hyun smiled and was happy that her dongsaeng found happiness with his new wife and that she love Yi Beom too. Seo Hyun was upset after learning that Yi Jeong ex-girlfriend dump him, so that she can marry Gu Jun Pyo.

She is a close family to the So family and Halmoni So consider her as her granddaughter and Yi Jeong treat Seo Hyun as Noona to him.

She was the only one to see Yi Jeong crying when he found out that his ex-girlfriend dump him for his ex-best friend and she was not going to let anyone hurt Yi Jeong ever again.

Seo Hyun told her father, "Appa, you that Ahn Eun Ji is obnoxious person and she only care about herself and no one else.

Don't worry about Halmoni So, I talk to her and she be happy to see me back too."

Joong Kyu smiled and then Seo Hyun told him that she was going to check her email and then go see Halmoni So and Joong Kyu nodded his head and they got up and Seo Hyun went to her appa and hugged him and he told her that he see her at home and her omma be waiting for her.

Seo Hyun nodded her head and walked toward the door and open it and walked out and closed the door and walked to her desk and as she walked to her desk, she saw Eun Ji looking at Yi Jeong's wedding pictures.

* * *

Seo Hyun then told her, "So Yi Jeong marry a really beautiful woman and she perfect for him."

Eun Ji cringed after hear Seo Hyun say that and she turn around and told her, "Kim Seo Hyun ssi, So Yi Jeong marry the wrong woman. After today, that Chu Ga Eul is going to lose So Yi Jeong to me."

Seo Hyun then asked her, "How is So Yi Jeong going to be with you when he already married."

Eun Ji smirked and told her, "Simple, I'm going to send Chu Ga Eul an anonymous and tell her that her fairy tale marriage is going to be over and Yi Jeong is going to be with me and that little brat of his is going to be gone after today too."

Seo Hyun was surprised and angry because she know that Yi Jeong love Yi Beom and she love Yi Beom as well and will not let him get hurt."

Then Seo Hyun asked her, "How is Yi Beom going to be gone when he is Yi Jeong son?"

Eun Ji smirked and told her, "Not for long, I have my best friend working in the So Mansion as a maid and once she find Yi Beom birth certificate and sent it to me, I'm going to have that little brat be adopted by family living in the states, since I tell them that I'm his omma and I don't want him."

Seo Hyun shook her head and told her, "Ahn Eun Ji ssi, you messing with the wrong family and you looking for trouble as well. Halmoni So and Yi Jeong is not a family that you wanted cause trouble with."

Eun Ji scoffed and told her, "Seo Hyun ssi, what can that old woman do to me. She too old to do anything. Once Yi Jeong be with me, I'm having him sent her and his harabeoji to nursing home."

Seo Hyun shook her head more and she know that Eun Ji going way over her head and Halmoni So is not a person you want to mess with or cause trouble.

Then Eun Ji told her, "Seo Hyun ssi, I think that you should dump that boyfriend of yours. You should date someone who is richer and more famous than a secretary."

Seo Hyun then told her, "I like Oh Ye Jun, as a person and not because of his job title or how much money he has. I could care less if he secretary, he just make me feel happy."

Eun Ji was about to say something to Seo Hyun when Seo Hyun walked out of the office and saw Ye Jun stand by the door and Seo Hyun went to hugged him and he hugged her back and then he took her hand and they walked out of the building.

They walked to Ye Jun's car and they got in and Ye Jun started his car and drove to So Mansion and as he driving Seo Hyun asked him, "Oppa, how long where you standing there and how much did you hear?"

Ye Jun answered her, "I heard everything and I love what you told Ahn Eun Ji. She doesn't know that your appa own Seoul Global, does she."

Seo Hyun smiled and nodded her head as Ahn Eun Ji doesn't know that Seo Hyun is rich since her father is family friend with Halmoni and Harabeoji So.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Hospital**

Ga Eul finished her round and went to children's ward and open the door and children saw her and they were happy and some got up from their bed and run to her and hugged her and she hugged them back.

Then Ga Eul give them all lollipop and left the children's ward happy and she walked to her office to check on some email before Yi Jeong come to pick her up.

Ga Eul got to her office and saw Yi Jeong standing there with Yi Beom in his arm and she went to hugged them. She open door and Yi Jeong let her walk in first as he follow her in and then she told him, "Honey, I'm going to check my email and after that we can go home."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and walked to her desk as Ga Eul sit down and look at her computer and checked her email when she noticed an email send by anonymous and notice the title and click on it and saw it and she was shocked and Yi Jeong saw her face.

Then he told her, "Jagiya, let me read the letter."

Ga Eul got up as Yi Jeong hand Yi Beom to her and he sat down on her chair and click on, 'Say goodbye to your fairy tale marriage.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at it and it say;

'Chu Ga Eul, say goodbye to your so call fairy tale marriage, since So Yi Jeong is going to leave you to be with me and since I'm better woman for him and I can make him happy and bring him more money too, since I'm a model. As for that little brat of his, he be gone once you come home and there nothing you can do about it. As for Yi Jeong grandparents, they be sent to nursing home when Yi Jeong fight with them about being with me. Here is a picture of us having lunch together right now.

P.S. That brat will be gone as you read this letter and you will never be able to find him.'

Ga Eul was in disbelief and wondering how Yi Jeong can be in two place and how is Yi Beom going to be gone when she holding him.

Yi Jeong was beyond furious, it one thing to go after him but he will not take it when someone try to hurt his wife and son.

Yi Jeong then text Woo Bin and sent him the email and text him to tell him who sent the anonymous email and Woo Bin text him that he was on it.

Ga Eul never saw Yi Jeong angry face and she told Yi Beom, "Sweetie, look like we going to need uncle Oh to drive us home since, appa is too angry to drive."

Ga Eul and Yi Beom started to laughed and Yi Jeong calm down after seeing his wife and son laughing and then it hit him that Ga Eul was joking and he told her, "Jagiya, I going to get you for that."

Yi Jeong got up and started to tickle Ga Eul as she laughed with Yi Beom laughing and clapping his hand.

Few minutes later, Yi Jeong stopped and Ga Eul stopped laughing and Yi Jeong got a text from Woo Bin telling him that it come from Ahn Eun Ji and Yi Jeong got mad again but Ga Eul then kissed him on the check and Yi Jeong calm down and told them they going home.

Yi Jeong sent the email to his phone, so that he can show to his Halmoni and he know that his Halmoni going to be very upset.

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they walked out of her office and out of the hospital and walked to his car and Yi Jeong open the back door as Ga Eul put Yi Beom in his car seat and buckle him up and Yi Jeong closed the door.

Yi Jeong then open the passenger side door for Ga Eul and she got in and he put on her seat belt and then he kissed her and Ga Eul blushed and Yi Jeong smiled. He then closed the door and got in driver side and buckle his seat belt and started the car and drove off.

* * *

 **So Mansion**

Ye Jun drove to the front door of the So mansion and stop his car as one of the drivers come to his car and open the door for Seo Hyun and Ye Jun and they got out and walked into the mansion as the driver drove the car into the garage.

Halmoni So was in the living room knitting as Harabeoji So was in his study looking at some files to open more So museum in oversea.

Seo Hyun and Ye Jun walked into the living room and Halmoni So saw Seo Hyun and got up as Seo Hyun run to Halmoni So and hugged her as Halmoni So hugged her back and Ye Jun smiled and walked to Harabeoji So study.

Halmoni So then asked her, "Seo Hyun sweetheart, when did you come back to Seoul and why didn't you call me to pick you up?"

Seo Hyun smiled and answered her, "I come back to Seoul today, Halmoni. I wanted to surprise you, Harabeoji and Yi Jeong."

Halmoni So smiled and then told her, "Yi Jeong is going to be happy to see his noona back and Yi Beom going to excited to see his auntie."

Seo Hyun smiled and she was excited to see Yi Beom too and she hasn't seen Yi Jeong and Yi Beom for three years now.

Yi Jeong got to the mansion and drove to the garage and parked is car and Ga Eul and him got out of the car and Ga Eul went to the back seat and open the door and unbuckle Yi Beom and took him out and closed the door and Yi Jeong took her hand and they walked inside the mansion.

They walked into the living room and Ga Eul saw a really beautiful woman sitting next to Halmoni and Halmoni was holding her hand and Ga Eul turn to Yi Jeong and she saw him smiling as he saw the beautiful woman.

Ga Eul felt a bit jealous but mostly scared when she saw the beautiful woman got up from the couch and walked to Yi Jeong and hugged him and he hugged her back.

The anonymous email that she got was going into her head and wonder if this is the woman that Yi Jeong was going to leave her for and then Ga Eul was surprised when she hear Yi Jeong call her, "Noona, it good to see you and I can't believe you back in Seoul?"

Seo Hyun noticed Ga Eul surprised look and went to her and hugged her and told her, "Ga Eul, yes I'm Yi Jeong noona and call me unnie. Welcome to the So family."

Ga Eul felt relief and happy and then she hugged Seo Hyun back and then Seo Hyun went to Yi Beom and Yi Beom saw her and he wanted her to hold him and Ga Eul give Yi Beom to her.

Seo Hyun took Yi Beom and she walked back to the couch and sat down next to Halmoni So with Yi Beom on her lap and bounce her legs as Yi Beom laughed and clap his hand.

Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and told her, "Well, now I know that you do have a jealous side and I'm happy to see it. Don't worry, noona is dating hyung for five years now."

Ga Eul was confused to who was Yi Jeong's hyung and Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they walked to the couch and sat across from Halmoni So and Seo Hyun and they talked.

Then Seo Hyun noticed Yi Jeong looking around and she told him, "Yi Jeong, if you looking for your hyung, if I know him, which I do, he should be with Harabeoji right now."

Halmoni So laughing and she know that Seo Hyun right and then Seo Hyun saw Ga Eul confused face and told her, "Ga Eul, Yi Jeong hyung is Oh Ye Jun."

Ga Eul was now shocked and Halmoni So told her, "Oh Ye Jun is not related to us but me and Harabeoji treat him like a grandson just like we treat Seo Hyun like a granddaughter here."

Yi Jeong then told Ga Eul, "Hyung, being with us since he was ten-year old, his appa was Harabeoji secretary. However, when Hyung was fifth teen years old, he lost both his parents to drunk driver when Hyung was with us studying and his parents come back from trip.

The drunk driver was driving on the wrong side of the road and hit Hyung parents car and they die instantly. Drunk driver try to run away but the police come and arrested him and they come to our house and told Harabeoji and Hyung what happen and Hyung started to cry and Halmoni calm him down.

Few years later, Harabeoji started to pay for Hyung education but Hyung didn't like it so Harabeoji pay it privately. Hyung found out and wanted to pay Harabeoji back but Harabeoji didn't let him and Hyung decided to be Harabeoji secretary and Harabeoji agreed to it but Hyung didn't want Harabeoji money.

So Harabeoji set up a saving account for Hyung and put it in there when Hyung refused to take it.

To me Hyung is like an older brother to me and I don't mind the attention that Harabeoji and Halmoni give to him."

Ga Eul was shocked and sad to heard about Secretary Oh past and then she looked at Seo Hyun and felt bad and told her, "Unnie, when I saw you with Halmoni and then hugging Yi Jeong, I thought that Yi Jeong was going to leave me for you. Unnie, you really beautiful like a model."

Seo Hyun laughed and nodded her head, since she was young people been asking her if she was a model but she politely told them that she was reporter.

Yi Jeong laughed and then told them, "Ga Eul, you not the only one that thought Noona was a model, hyung thought she was a model too and he run away from her whenever she come to visit us."

Seo Hyun smiled and told them, "I practically had to chase your hyung down and convince him that I was not a model and we been together for five years now."

Yi Jeong then told them, "Well, hyung been in love with you Noona, since he first meet you but he thought that he wasn't good enough for you because of his job title. Noona, when are you and Hyung going to get marry? As far as I know, Hyung wanted to proposal to you before you left."

Seo Hyun smiled and know that Ye Jun love her and she love him too and she knew he was going to asked her to marry him but she wanted to travel the world first and to her surprised Ye Jun agreed to letting her go and she was happy and sad at the same time.

While she was on the plane heading to Seoul, she realized that she wanted to marry Ye Jun and after seeing her dongsaeng wedding pictures, she decided that she going to asked Ye Jun to marry her if he doesn't asked her first.

Ga Eul then told them, "I got anonymous email today and it way saying that Yi Jeong will leave me. Also that Yi Beom will be adopted by another family."

Yi Jeong took out his phone and saw it to them and then Seo Hyun told them, "Ahn Eun Ji, is the one that wrote the letter. She told me herself, she also told me that Halmoni can't do anything to her, because Halmoni is harmless old woman."

Halmoni So was furious and told them, "Well, I'm going to show her how harmless I am, she will regret ever mess with my family."

Seo Hyun and Yi Jeong saw Halmoni So furious face and they both know Eun Ji is going to world of pains and they both don't care.

* * *

 **Harabeoji So Study**

Ye Jun went inside Byung Chul study and walked to Byung Chul and told him, "Chairman, Kim Seo Hyun here and she downstairs with Madam So."

Byung Chul smiled after hearing Seo Hyun name and then he turn to Ye Jun and told him, "Ye Jun, I told you to stop calling me chairman and call me Harabeoji and Young Hee, Halmoni. Since we love you like a grandson and you know that Yi Jeong see you as his Hyung."

Ye Jun know that but he didn't wanted to cross that line between employee and family but Harabeoji told him, "Ye Jun, you are part of our family and nothing going to change that and we love you."

Then Harabeoji got up and looked at Ye Jun and asked him, "Talking about Seo Hyun, when are you going to asked her to marry you now that she back?"

Ye Jun blushed and Harabeoji So laughed and he knew about Ye Jun and Seo Hyun and he wanted them to get marry since they love each other.

Ye Jun then told him, "Soon I hope."

Harabeoji So smiled and told him that he wanted to go to the living room and see Seo Hyun and Ye Jun nodded his head and help Harabeoji So get up from his chair and they walked out of the study with Ye Jun turn off the light and he closed the door and they walked toward the stairs.

* * *

Ahn Eun Ji make her come back and cause trouble for our soeul couple but now she got herself into trouble

I know that in original boys over flowers Yi Jeong has older brother but in my story he not own have a brother but a older sister as well.


	13. Kwon Su Bin &

**This chapter is going to be long**

 **As if people are wondering who this Ahn Eun Ji is then i recommend that you read Halmoni So Vs Medias & Yi Jeong Proposal to Ga Eul**

 **I do not own Boys Over Flowers or the characters.**

 **New Characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Kwon Su Bin and Ahn Eun Ji Punishments**

Kwon Su Bin saw Harabeoji So and Oh Ye Jun left the Harabeoji So's study and she walked to the study and open the door slowly and went in and closed the door quietly. She took out a small flashlight and turn it on and went to file cabinet and open them and started to look for Yi Beom's birth certificate.

Harabeoji So noticed that he forgot his crane in his study and told Ye Jun that he need to go back and get it and Ye Jun nodded his head and they turn around and walked back to the study and Harabeoji So open the door and see small lights coming from his file cabinet.

Ye Jun turn on the light and they see Su Bin looking through the file cabinet and Harabeoji So yelled, "Maid Kwon, what are you doing and who told you that you can come into my study when we made it clear that none of the servants are allow in my and Yi Jeong's study!"

Su Bin heard Harabeoji So yelling and she slowly turn toward him and got scare as Halmoni So, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Seo Hyun got up from their couch and Halmoni So know that her husband is upset, since he doesn't scream or yell.

Ye Jun walked to Su Bin and grab her arm and pull her out of Harabeoji So's study and Harabeoji So follow them and they went down the stairs and to the living room and Ye Jun pushed her toward Halmoni So.

Harabeoji So then told them, "I found maid Kwon, in my study looking thought my file cabinet. I have no idea what she was looking for."

Halmoni So looked at Kwon Su Bin and she was very upset with her and all the servants knew that they are not allow to go into Harabeoji So and Yi Jeong's study and it was also stated on the contract that they sign with Harabeoji and Halmoni So.

Su Bin saw Halmoni So angrily look and think of way to blame someone else and then she remember the old maid Lee and then told them, "Maid Lee told me to go into Master So study and clean in there."

Maid Lee then told them, "I never told maid Kwon to go in to Master So study. We all know that we are not allow in Master So and Young Master So's study. I didn't see maid Kwon today either and she doesn't take order from me."

Then Maid Yong Ha Eun come into the living room and told them, "Maid Kwon is under my watch, but as far as I remember, she told me that she wanted today off and I give it to her. I do not know why she here on her day off."

Kim Seo Hyun saw Kwon Su Bin and she remember what Ahn Eun Ji told her and then she went to Su Bin and asked her, "Maid Kwon, do you know Ahn Eun Ji?"

Su Bin wanted to denied that she know Ahn Eun Ji and then Halmoni So told her, "Well then maid Kwon, we going to call the police and tell them that you are trespassing here since you were not invite into our home. We be taking legal action against you as well."

Su Bin told them, "Yes I know Ahn Eun Ji, she is my best friend and she the one that told me to be a maid for the So family. She wanted me to find baby So birth certificate and give it to her and she will have baby So be adopted by family from the states by claiming that she baby So mother and she didn't wanted him anymore."

Yi Jeong was beyond furious and he walked up to Su Bin and told her, "Yi Beom is my son and no one is going to take him away from me. Yi Beom omma is Ga Eul, who is my wife."

Su Bin never saw Yi Jeong icy look and she was scared and Halmoni So told her, "Kwon Su Bin, you are going to call Ahn Eun Ji to come to the mansion. After that we sending you to Daegu, you be cleaning our entire mansion there alone.

Su Bin then called Eun Ji and told her to come to the mansion that the So family wanted to talked to her and that Halmoni So will have a driver pick her up.

After Su Bin hang up her phone and Halmoni So told her to give her phone to her and Su Bin did and then Harabeoji So signed two bodyguards to come to them and take Su Bin to the airport and fly to Daegu and have her stay in the So Mansion.

Su Bin closed her eyes and fear overtaken her as she remember other maids where talking about So Mansion in Daegu was haunted and she didn't wanted to go to Daegu.

Two bodyguards then took each of Su Bin arms and dragged her out of the So Mansion and into a waiting car for them to go to the airport.

* * *

Ga Eul walked to Yi Jeong with Yi Beom and Yi Beom say, "Appa, up, Yi Beom wanted to go up."

Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong Yi Beom and then she hugged him as Yi Jeong calm down from his angry and hugged Ga Eul back and smiled.

Seo Hyun smiled as she watched her dongsaeng, finally found his soulmate and there was no way that Seo Hyun was going to let Ahn Eun Ji hurt Yi Jeong or Ga Eul. Then Seo Hyun told them, "I'm sent you three on a trip and I'm taking no for answered. You three are going to Jeju Island and it my wedding gift for you, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul."

Halmoni So then told them, "That a good idea and Ga Eul sweetie, don't worry about the hospital. I call them and talked to them and it should be fine. Yi Jeong as for the museum don't worry, your Harabeoji can take care of it."

Harabeoji So nodded his head and then Yi Jeong told them, "Hyung and Noona, before we go, when are you two getting marry. We wanted to be at your wedding when we come back from Jeju Island."

Seo Hyun blushed as Ye Jun walked to Seo Hyun and got one knee and took out a small blue velvet box and open it and Seo Hyun cover her mouth as she saw a 24-karat diamond ring and Ye Jun asked her, "Kim Seo Hyun, we been dating for five years now, will you do the honor and marry me?"

Seo Hyun nodded her head in agreement and Ye Jun smiled and put the ring on Seo Hyun's ring finger and they kissed and Halmoni and Harabeoji So smiled and then Ga Eul run to them and hugged them both and congratulated them. Then Yi Jeong hugged them and congratulated them too.

Halmoni So then them, "Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, you three should leave before Ahn Eun Ji get here and don't worry about your luggage, just going shopping in Jeju Island and sent the bills to Seo Hyun and she will pay for it."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, hugged Halmoni So and Harabeoji So as they both kissed Yi Beom forehead and then Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and they walked out of the So Mansion and got into a car to drove them to the airport.

After Yi Jeong and Ga Eul left, Halmoni So called all the servants to come to the living room as she has announcement for them.

All the servants were in living room as Halmoni So told them that she giving them all a pay vacation for one month and it started today and all the servants were surprised and then Harabeoji So told them that they should spend some time with their families.

Servants agreed and went to their room and started to pack their luggage as old maid Lee and old butler Park told Harabeoji So that they wanted to stay but Harabeoji So told them that they be fine and that they should see their grandkids and great grandkids.

Maid Lee and Butler Park agreed and they went to pack their luggage and they all left the So Mansion as Halmoni So told one of her drivers to pick up Ahn Eun Ji. Halmoni So told him to be clumsy and lousy driver for Ahn Eun Ji and after he drop her off here, that he can leave and go on his vacation as well and the driver nodded his head and left the So Mansion.'

When Eun Ji arrived at the So Mansion, she was mad that the driver was clumsy and also manage to hit her with the car door and closed the door on her legs as well.

* * *

Driver stopped the car and about to get out when Eun Ji told him, "Don't bother helping me, I can't believe how clumsy you are and how did you get your license with your bad driving. I'm surprise that you didn't kill us."

Eun Ji open the car door and get out and she fell on the ground as the driver didn't park the car property and Eun Ji screamed as Halmoni So was standing by the front door watching and laughing.

She got up and closed the door and watched the driver drive off and closed her eyes and then open them to see Halmoni So by the front door and the she walked to Halmoni So and about to greet her when Halmoni So ignored her and walked back inside the Mansion.

Eun Ji follow her and they got to the living room and Halmoni So sat down on the couch next to Seo Hyun and Harabeoji So sitting by side them as Eun Ji saw Seo Hyun sitting next to Halmoni So and wonder how did Seo Hyun know the So family.

Seo Hyun saw Eun Ji confused face and told, "I know the So family because I'm part of their family. Yi Jeong is my dongsaeng and here is my Halmoni and Harabeoji.

Eun Ji was now super confused on how Seo Hyun is a So when she is Kim and Halmoni So smirked and then told her, "Seo Hyun is right and she is my granddaughter."

Eun Ji nodded her head but she was still confused but then she look around and see if she can find Yi Jeong. To her surprised was that Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Yi Beom wasn't around and she wonder where are they.

Harabeoji So then told her, "Miss Ahn, if you looking for Yi Jeong, he not here. He left for Paris, for some meetings there, since we going to open a new museum there."

Eun Ji eyes lighted up after hearing Paris but was disappointed that Yi Jeong went without her because she always dream of going to Paris and become a big model there. The only reason she wanted to be with Yi Jeong is because of his connection to model photographers.

Unknow to Eun Ji is that Yi Jeong and the So family have absolutely no connection to model photographers, only media photographers they associate with is Seo Hyun, who family is close with the So family.

Eun Ji was about to asked if Ga Eul went with Yi Jeong when Halmoni So told her, "Miss Ahn, Ga Eul did not go with Yi Jeong to Paris. She and Yi Beom went to Jeju Island to visited her parents. Ga Eul is going to stay there for a month and we okay with it since, we have no idea when Yi Jeong coming back from Paris either.

Halmoni So then nodded her head to Ye Jun and he walked into the closet and took out a Joseon maid outfit and walked back to the living room as Eun Ji looked around the mansion and she noticed that all the servants were not there.

Eun Ji remember the last time she come with all the other media reporters to the So Mansion, that there was a lot of servants.

Harabeoji So noticed and told her, "Miss Ahn, we decided to let all the servants go on vacation, since some of them were asking for it."

Eun Ji can understand one or two servants going on vacation but she was shocked that all the servants went on vacation and Halmoni and Harabeoji So smirked at Eun Ji shocked face.

Halmoni So then told her, "Miss Ahn, from my understand is that you wanted to replace Ga Eul and be with Yi Jeong. Well then you going to have to clean and cook for us. Don't worry, Ga Eul did the same thing before we allow her to date Yi Jeong."

Ye Jun walked to Halmoni So and give her the Joseon maid outfit and Halmoni So smiled and then saw it to Eun Ji and told her, "Miss Ahn, no maid Ahn this is your maid outfit that you have to wear and clean and cook for us."

Eun Ji saw the maid outfit and she felt on the floor from the shocked that she got because she remember seen the maid outfit and they did not look like the one they showing her.

Halmoni, Seo Hyun and Harabeoji So smiled as they see Eun Ji shocked face and then Halmoni So told her, "Let me show you to your room since your room since you staying here, since you going to be our maid.

Eun Ji then got up from the floor and thought that her room was going to be upstairs near Yi Jeong bedroom and she can sneaked into his room, pretending to clean, so that she can seduced him and have them spend the night together and have him divorce Ga Eul and be with her.

To Eun Ji surprised, she saw Halmoni So walked into the kitchen and Eun Ji follow her with Seo Hyun, Harabeoji So and Ye Jun following them and they walked passed the kitchen to a door next to the kitchen and Halmoni So open the door and they walked in.

Eun Ji was shocked to see how small the room was, it was way smaller than her own apartment bedroom and she couldn't believe what was going on.

Halmoni So smirked and then told her, "Maid Ahn, your bed is on top of the dresser and we expect you to be wearing your maid outfit at all time and you should change right now and get dinner started."

Before Eun Ji could say a word, Halmoni So give the maid outfit to Eun Ji and they all left Eun Ji in the small room as Ye Jun closed the door and Eun Ji looked around and couldn't believe they doing this to her.

Eun Ji told herself that she need to put up with them, when Yi Jeong come back from Paris, she can try to seduced him, so that he will be with her instead of Ga Eul and she will be able to take their money too.

Eun Ji put on Joseon maid outfit and open the door and walked out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen and looked around and couldn't figure out what to do or how to cook either.

* * *

Five minutes later, Eun Ji started to grabbed random thing and cutting them and make a big mess in the kitchen and got a wrong pan as well and started to cooking but she land up burning thing and had one of the pans caught on fire.

Ye Jun noticed burning smell and so did Harabeoji So and they got up with Seo Hyun helping Halmoni So up and they run into the kitchen to see a fire coming from the pan. Ye Jun got a pot of water and throw on the burning pan, which Eun Ji also get wet from head to toe.

Eun Ji couldn't believe that the secretary threw water at her and about to yell at him when Seo Hyun told her, "Maid Ahn, what happen here and if it wasn't for Ye Jun, you could have burn down the mansion."

Seo Hyun went to see what Eun Ji did and then she asked, "Maid Ahn, what in the world were you planning to cook or cut here. Some of these foods are not edible and how do you cook for yourself at home."

Harabeoji So shook his head and then told her, "Maid Ahn, Yi Jeong love home cook meals and he not a big fan of take out and he some time love to cook for himself and Yi Beom and Ga Eul."

Eun Ji was surprised to hear that Yi Jeong cook for himself, she thought to herself that he shouldn't do anything since he have servants and that it their job to clean and cook for him.

Seo Hyun then pushed Eun Ji to the side and told them, "Halmoni and Harabeoji, I'm going to start cooking since maid Ahn has no idea how to cook and Ye Jun can you go with them to the living room."

Ye Jun nodded his head and he helped Halmoni and Harabeoji So back walked back to the living room and help them sit down on the couch and they wait for Seo Hyun to finish cooking for them.

Seo Hyun then put on an apron and got some vegetables and went to the refrigerator and took out some meats and then she started to cut them and marinated them at the same time. Then she started to cook and within five to ten minutes she managed to cook up seven dishes.

Seo Hyun took them and put them on the diner room table and then she went to the living room and told them that it was time to eat and Ye Jun help them up and they walked to the diner room and saw Seo Hyun cooking and they were happy for her, especially Ye Jun.

Halmoni So then told Seo Hyun to sat down next to her and Seo Hyun did and Harabeoji So told Ye Jun to sit next to him but Ye Jun wanted to remain standing but Seo Hyun got up and pull Ye Jun to sit next to Harabeoji So and she went back to sitting next to Halmoni So.

Eun Ji was shocked to see that the secretary was sitting with them and she thought that he had no right to seat with them like family member.

They started to eat and talked and Eun Ji looked at the foods and she got hungry and wanted to eat some but she had to remain standing until Halmoni So tell her what to do.

After they were done eating and nothing left for Eun Ji and Eun Ji was disappointed as Halmoni So told Seo Hyun, "Seo Hyun sweetheart, your cooking has improved and I'm sure that your parents are happy for you."

Seo Hyun smiled and then told her, "Yes Halmoni, my parents are happy and some time omma has to kick me out of the kitchen since my cooking is better than her."

Halmoni So smiled and then asked her, "Seo Hyun, how are you parents doing and how your appa business doing?"

Seo Hyun answered her, "Appa and omma are good and appa business is growing and he getting a lot of photographers coming to him. Appa told me that omma was in Paris and I can't believe that I miss her when I was in Paris."

Eun Ji eyes light up after hearing Seo Hyun appa was getting a lot of photographers coming to him and she need to change her plan need Seo Hyun appa to help her become a model. But she still wanted Yi Jeong because of the So money.

Unknow to Eun Ji is that Seo Hyun appa is Kim Joong Kyu, who happen to be her own boss.

Then Harabeoji So asked her, "Seo Hyun sweetie, have your parents talked to you about when you and Ye Jun going to get marry?"

Seo Hyun and Ye Jun blushed and Seo Hyun told him, "Yes Harabeoji, appa talked to me about it and I think they right that me and Ye Jun should get marry soon."

Eun Ji couldn't believe what she was hearing and she told herself that Seo Hyun can do better, because she thought that Seo Hyun come from chaebol family because of Seo Hyun clothing and purse.

Seo Hyun clothing and purse come from small business as a thank you for giving them free publicity, with the article she write for them.

Eun Ji then blurted out, "Kim Seo Hyun shouldn't be dating this secretary. As she pointed at Ye Jun and as she continue, "Seo Hyun should be marrying an heir since she is heiress and helping their family business grew bigger."

Seo Hyun then told her, "Maid Ahn, who I'm dating or marrying is none of your business. My family love Oh Ye Jun and they happy with me being with him. My family will not allow me to marry for business and they wanted be to be marry for love."

She was shocked and surprised by what Seo Hyun told her and Halmoni So then told her, "Maid Ahn, as far as I remember, I asking Seo Hyun not you. You can only answer when we asked you questions."

Eun Ji had no choice but to keep her mouth closed as Harabeoji So told Seo Hyun, "Well, Seo Hyun I think that we invite your parents over and talked about you and Ye Jun wedding since he already proposal to you and you say yes to his marriage proposal."

Seo Hyun agreed to it and then they finish eating their dinner and Halmoni So told Eun Ji, "Maid Ahn, I wanted you to clear up the table and then wash all the dishes here and in the kitchen sink and I wanted them completely spotless."

* * *

Eun Ji nodded her head as Seo Hyun helped Halmoni So up from the chair as Ye Jun helped Harabeoji So from the chair and they walked out of diner room, leaving Eun Ji alone and she pick up the dishes but she land up dropping the dishes on the floor.

Halmoni So heard it and went back to the diner room and saw the broken dishes by Eun Ji foot and told her, "Maid Ahn, I can't believe that you broke our family heirloom dishes and that was a very expensive dish. Go and get the broom and dustpan and clean up this mess and then go to the kitchen and wash all the dishes."

Eun Ji put her head down and walked into the kitchen and went to look for the broom and dustpan as Halmoni So told Seo Hyun, "Eun Ji punishment is just beginning and she going to cry for mercy after I'm done punishing her. No one hurt my family and get away with it."

Seo Hyun smiled and remember telling Eun Ji not to mess with the So family but Eun Ji didn't listen to her and she going to let Eun Ji get the punishment that she deserve. Seo Hyun knew that Eun Ji was a gold digger from the moment they meet each other in Seoul Global.

Halmoni So also have eyes that know who gold diggers are or looking for love and when Halmoni So meet Eun Ji the first time, Halmoni So knew that Eun Ji wanted something more than a story on her grandson.

Ye Jun run a background check on Ahn Eun Ji and give it to Halmoni So to have looked at and what Halmoni So saw confirmed that she was right about Eun Ji. Halmoni So also saw that Eun Ji wanted to be a model and she wanted to be Yi Jeong just for his connection to photographers and he can help her to become a model.

Eun Ji come back with a broom and dustpan and then Halmoni So told her, "Maid Ahn, I wanted you to sweep up this whole room as well and mop the floor too and then go wash all the dishes in the kitchen and sweep and mop the kitchen as well.

She couldn't believe what she just heard and about to talk back to Halmoni So walked up to Eun Ji and gave her a cold stare that made Eun Ji scare and then Halmoni So told Seo Hyun, "Let go Seo Hyun sweetheart, we should leave maid Ahn to clean this mess up."

Seo Hyun smiled and then help Halmoni So to walked out of the room and Eun Ji never experienced anything like this before. She was always pampered by guys by her giving them false hope that she spend the night with them.

Eun Ji started to sweep the room and then she mop the floor and then she walked into the kitchen and walked to the sink and to her horror was that there was a lot of dishes to be washes. When she come to the So Mansion, she saw the servants were cleaning the dishes but Halmoni So had them leave them for her to finish cleaning them.

Eun Ji started to wash the dishes but she drop one on the floor and then one on her foot as she hopping around kitchen for the pain to stop.

* * *

Five hours later, Halmoni So, Harabeoji So, Seo Hyun and Ye Jun were wondering what happen to Eun Ji and how can it take her that long to clean the kitchen.

Seo Hyun wanted to find out what going on but Halmoni So told her that they all go and they got up and walked to the kitchen and Seo Hyun opened the door and they see bubble all over the kitchen and sink overflood and floor flooded with water as Eun Ji running around the kitchen.

Ye Jun run to the sink and stop the water from running as Eun Ji about to bump into him when he move out of the way and she land up slipping and fell on the floor.

Harabeoji So was livid as he saw his kitchen a total mess and yell, "Maid Ahn, what is the meaning of this! I can't believe you can't do a simple task that we asked you to do! Seriously, Ga Eul was able to cook and clean within one hour!"

Eun Ji got mad after hearing Ga Eul name and about to yell at them back when Halmoni So told her, "Maid Ahn, you should go and dry yourself and then wait for us in the living room and we tell you what to do next."

She put her head down and walked out of the kitchen and into her room to change and dry up and then Harabeoji So walked to his wife and told her, "Jagiya, Ahn Eun Ji is a big headache and I can't believe how much water and soap she wasted just to clean some dishes."

Seo Hyun walked to Ye Jun and as he was able to unclogged the sink and he and Seo Hyun washed the rest of the dishes and Seo Hyun was able to mopped up all the water on the floor and finish mop the floor leaving it spotless.

Halmoni So then told them, "Ahn Eun Ji is going to clean our biggest room here in the mansion, the one that we did not let Ga Eul touch at all."

Harabeoji So and Ye Jun knew what room it was, they were going to clean it for Ga Eul's parents, so that they can live with them but the Chu declined and wanted to stay in Jeju Island.

The room was a second master bedroom, the first master bedroom, belong to Yi Jeong's parents and Yi Jeong didn't want to stay in there and Halmoni So accept his decision and they made it into a memorial room for his parents.

After Eun Ji finished drying herself up and come out of her room and walked into the kitchen and was stunted on how the kitchen was spotless and all the dishes were cleaned.

Seo Hyun was holding the mop when told her, "Maid Ahn, less than five minutes, we were able to clean the kitchen up."

Halmoni So then told her, "Maid Ahn, please follow me, I will show you the next room I wanted you to clean for us."

They walked out of the kitchen and passed the living room and into a long hallway and Eun Ji was wondering where they were going and then they stop at the double door and Ye Jun opened the door for them and it was the second master bedroom of the mansion.

Eun Ji mouth drop as she saw the room and it was bigger than her own apartment and it was filled with cobwebs and ton of boxes that cover the whole room. Halmoni So smirked and then told her, "Maid Ahn, I wanted this whole room to be clean and mop. For the boxes, there is storage room next to door so you can put it in there."

Eun Ji walked in and cobweb fell and land it on her head and she wanted to scream but Halmoni So then told her, "There also a walk-in closet in here and maid Ahn, you have to clean it too."

Seo Hyun walked to Eun Ji as Eun Ji thought that Seo Hyun was going to help her instead, Seo Hyun gave her a broom, dustpan, and duster. As Harabeoji So rolled a bucket of water and mop for her and Halmoni So told her, "I be check on you to see how the cleaning going. Don't worry, I'm not giving you a time limited on this one."

Halmoni So then told them to leave Eun Ji alone, so that she can started cleaning the room, they agreed and left her alone in the room. After they left, Eun Ji took the cobweb off her head and scream out loud.

* * *

Halmoni So and Harabeoji So sat down on the couch as Seo Hyun and Ye Jun sat down across from them and Harabeoji So told them, "Ahn Eun Ji, is not going to be done with the clean tonight. That room is big then our own bedroom."

They all laughed and then Halmoni So's phone rang and she saw that it was Yi Jeong voice calling and she answered and let everyone see it. Yi Jeong was with Ga Eul and Yi Beom and they arrived at Jeju Island and was going to Ga Eul's parents home. Halmoni So told them to have fun and Seo Hyun told them to stay as long as they wanted and give her the bills if they buy anything.

After they hang up, Seo Hyun come up with idea to play with Eun Ji's mind and she told them, "I think that we should let Eun Ji think that Yi Jeong is coming home tonight, with Harabeoji pretending to be on the phone with Yi Jeong and walking by the room and let Eun Ji think that Yi Jeong coming home."

Harabeoji So agreed with the idea and he pretend to call Yi Jeong and walked toward where Eun Ji was cleaning with Ye Jun behind him.

Eun Ji started to clean and dust off the cobwebs and dusts on the boxes and carry them to the storage room and she open the door and put them in there. As she come out, she saw Harabeoji So and she heard him, "Yi Jeong, you coming home tonight. That great and we be waiting for you."

Eun Ji smiled and walked back into the second master bedroom and told herself that she able to see Yi Jeong tonight and figure a way to see him without Halmoni So seen her.

Harabeoji So and Ye Jun saw Eun Ji over hearing Harabeoji So fake conversation and they smiled and walked away and let Eun Ji thinking that Yi Jeong was coming home.

* * *

 **Midnight**

Eun Ji manage to clean and dust-off half of the boxes in the room and move them into the storage room. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was midnight already and Yi Jeong should be coming home soon and everyone is sleeping.

She then decided to go to the living room and see if she can find him and walked thought the long hallway and into the living room and to her surprised was Halmoni So sitting on the couch.

Halmoni So then got up and walked to Eun Ji and asked her, "Maid Ahn, are you done with cleaning the room? If not, then why are you coming into the living room?"

Eun Ji has a habit of blurt out thing and she blurted out, "I come to see Yi Jeong. I heard that he was coming home today. I need to see him."

Halmoni So stared at Eun Ji and told her, "Maid Ahn, sorry to inform you but I don't think you can see Yi Jeong. He did come home but then he had to leave again and went back to Paris for more meetings."

Halmoni So got up and walked to Eun Ji and gave her another icy looked that terrify Eun Ji and she told her, "Maid Ahn, weather Yi Jeong come home or not, it none of your business since you are our maid. Yi Jeong will never be with you. Now let see how well you clean the second master bedroom and if it not clean, don't bother sleeping until you done cleaning it."

Halmoni So then turn and walked out of the living room with Eun Ji following her and they walked thought the long hallway and Halmoni So saw the room and it was half done and then she went to storage room and saw boxes stacked too high that could fall at any moment and Halmoni So told her, "The boxes are stacked to high and you better fix it before they fall down."

Eun Ji finally had enough and yell at Halmoni So, "I had enough of this and who do you think you are! You nothing but old lady! Yi Jeong will be with me since I'm more fitted for him than that Ga Eul, who nothing but a plain commoner girl!"

Harabeoji So and Ye Jun walked in to see Eun Ji yelling at Halmoni So and Harabeoji So know his wife and she will not take being yell at.

Halmoni So then told her, "Who do you think you are to tell me that Yi Jeong is going to be with you when he doesn't like you. You have the nerve to send a letter to my granddaughter-in-law of telling her that Yi Jeong going to leave her. Let me tell you, Yi Beom is our great grandson and he not going to leave us nor we going to let you take him away from us."

Eun Ji was shocked to how Halmoni So knew about what she did and Halmoni So notice and then she told her, "How dare you send someone to take our great grandson birth certificate. Do you think that we stupid to leave it here. Let me tell you something, Yi Jeong love Ga Eul and she is his wife. As for your model career, you can kiss it goodbye since no one going to be to hire you.

She was surprised and then Halmoni So told her, "I'm going to have you be blacklisted on being a model and let me tell you, I don't take kindly to gold digger, to which you are and Yi Jeong also knew that you a gold digger."

Then Eun Ji told her, "You can't blacklist me and Yi Jeong will be with me since I'm more beautiful than that stupid Ga Eul. As for that annoying little brat, he is ruining Yi Jeong's image and I make sure that he be gone."

Halmoni So raised her eyebrow and told her, "Really I can't blacklisted you. Watch and see what happen then. As for Yi Jeong, he won't leave Ga Eul for you."

Harabeoji So walked up to Eun Ji and show his phone to Eun Ji and Yi Jeong was on video chat and hear everything and then he told her, "Miss Ahn, sorry to disappoint you but I will never be with you because the only woman that I love is my wife, who is Ga Eul. I never liked you because I know that you are ugly on the inside and out. Yi Beom is my son and I will never let anyone take him away for me.

The reason I didn't wanted to have dinner or drinks with you is because I knew your true intension which is to take all of our money. Sorry to burst your bubble but Halmoni and Harabeoji own everything of the So fortunes."

Eun Ji huffed and then told them, "Fine, I don't need you So Yi Jeong, you not the only rich heirs, there a lot of them that wanted to be with me and I will find a better one and you will regret it, not being with me."

Eun Ji stomped and walked out of the So Mansion and outside she told herself that they will regret messing with her. Little does she know that her downfall is beginning and her whole life will be turn upside down.

* * *

 **Seoul Global**

Eun Ji got into her desk and sat down on her chair, her night got worst after she left the So Mansion, her expensive apartment that she was living in, had her evicted after Harabeoji So call Harabeoji Song and told him about Eun Ji.

Harabeoji Song told Harabeoji So that he will take care of her and he asked his secretary to run a background check on Eun Ji and his secretary did and he give Harabeoji Song the result and Harabeoji Song was not happy with what he saw and that she been living in one of the apartments that he owned.

Harabeoji Song saw on one of the reports that Nam Do-Jung, the apartment manager that of one of his apartment building that he owned. Do-Jung let Eun Ji live rent free in her apartment and has the other tenants pay double to cover for Eun Ji apartment rent.

Harabeoji Song went to apartment to talked to Do-Jung and he told Harabeoji Song that Eun Ji gave him offer he couldn't resisted and Harabeoji Song then fired him and told him that he taking him to court which Do-Jung begged him not to but Harabeoji Song didn't want to see his face and Harabeoji Song's men took him away.

Harabeoji Song had an emergency meeting with all the tenants and told them what happen and that he will reimbursed all of them and they agreed to it and then Harabeoji Song introduce their new manager for the apartment and she was Kyu Sun Mi and she was fair to everyone.

Kyu Sun Mi got report on Ahn Eun Ji and she was shocked to see that Do-Jung let Eun Ji live in her apartment for free while having everyone else pay double to cover Eun Ji rent payments. Sun Mi then decided that Eun Ji was going to pay for her rent that she owned.

Sun Mi call Harabeoji Song and told him that she was going to have Eun Ji evicted for fail to pay for rent but Harabeoji Song told Sun Mi that he tell her that she being evicted and Sun Mi agreed to it.

Eun Ji got into her apartment building and got on the elevator and went to her floor and she got out of the elevator and walked to her apartment and push keypad for the code to her apartment but the lock didn't unlock and it told her wrong code.

Eun Ji was confused and then try again and got the same result and then she decided to talked to Do-Jung and see why she can't get into her apartment.

Eun Ji got to the manager office and open the door without knocking it and Eun Ji was surprised to see a woman sitting on the chair and then she asked, "Who are you? Where is Mr. Nam Do-Jung?"

Sun Mi then stand up from her chair and told her, "First of all, knock on the door before entering, this is my office not yours. As for Mr. Nam, well he got fired by the owner of this building. My name is Kyu Sun Mi and I'm the new manager here, if you wonder about your apartment, well then, I need you to pay for the rent that you owned for the past years that you live here.

As for Mr. Nam, he got fired by Song Min Woo, who happen to own this apartment building, also if you want to talk to Mr. Nam, you might need to go to police station to see him. Mr. Song, told me that he wanted you to your rent payment now or we will escort you out of here."

Eun Ji scuffed and told her, "I don't own anything to you or whoever is this Song Min Woo. Mr. Nam is the owner of this apartment building."

Harabeoji Song then walked into Sun Mi office and heard everything and then clear his throat and Eun Ji turn her head and saw Harabeoji Song and she remember that he was rich was from a Chaebol family. All she remember was he was a Song and didn't know his name.

Sun Mi bowed to Harabeoji Song as Harabeoji Song walked to Eun Ji and told her, "Miss Ahn, Mr. Nam does not own this building and he was only a manager until I found out what he did and I fired him.

As for you Miss Ahn, Ms. Kyu was begin nice to you but I'm not and I tell you why, because I'm having you pay double what you own."

Eun Ji was confused to why she need to pay double and Harabeoji Song saw and smirked and told her, "Because Mr. Nam, illegal charged other tenants for you payment which I'm taking him to court for it. As for you, I need you to pay right now or else I will have security escort you out of here."

Eun Ji's face went white as to how did Harabeoji Song find out about the arrangement that she had with Nam Do-Jung. She begin to panic and got on her knee and beg him, "Mr. Song, I don't have the money right now and can I pay you another day."

Harabeoji Song ignore Eun Ji begging and signal his men to escort Eun Ji out of the building and they took Eun Ji's arm and dragged her out of Sun Mi office and out of the building. Eun Ji started her fake cry and begging but Harabeoji Song's men didn't' care for her and told her that she not allow in the building.

Eun Ji couldn't believe that she was kick out of her dream apartment that she con her way into living in there for free by having the manager agreed with her to have other tenants cover her rent payment.

Her apartment building had a lot of celebrities and idols living there and she wanted to be close to them and more importantly she wanted one of them to be with her, so that she can steal from them. Her apartment was spacious and luxurious.

Eun Ji then took out her phone and decided to call one of the guys she went on a dinner with after she told him that he can have her for the night but after dinner, she bail on him by telling him she need to go and work on a story and left him with a high bill to pay.

The phone rang few times and then it went straight to voicemail and Eun Ji hang up and she was fuming mad that he wasn't answering her call and she try calling again only this time he directly hang up on her.

Eun Ji screamed and then she call one of her best friends and asked her if she can stay with her and her best friend told her that she can if she pay her back all the money, she took for her and Eun Ji told her that she doesn't need her.

Eun Ji had no choice but to say in a sauna for the night and she was not happy with it and she couldn't sleep

* * *

 **Seoul Global**

Eun Ji wanted to get revenge not only on the So family but also the Song family and Kyu Sun Mi because they kicked her out of her expensive apartment. She was going to write an article on them about how they fake being rich and chaebol family.

Then her desk phone rang and she answered it and it Chief of editor calling her and telling her that he wanted to talked to her in his office and Eun Ji agreed and she wanted to talked to him about her article she wanted to write about.

She noticed that Seo Hyun wasn't around and she wanted to be close to Seo Hyun to have her invite her to home and let her see her dad and help her become a model.

Eun Ji decided to talked to Seo Hyun later and she got up from her desk and walked to chief of editor office and knock on the door and then she open the door and she was shocked to see who was in the office.

* * *

 **Kim Joong Kyu Office**

Seo Hyun and Halmoni So were sitting on the couch while Yu Jun was standing beside Halmoni So and Joong Kyu told Eun Ji to come in and close the door and have a seat in front of him.

After Eun Ji closed the door and walked to Joong Kyu's desk and sat down in front of him and Joong Kyu told her, "Miss Ahn, the reason that I call you in here is because Halmoni So wanted to take legal against you."

Eun Ji couldn't believe what she was hearing and then she turn to Halmoni So and told her, "On what ground can you sue me for? I know that I didn't do anything to you or your family."

Halmoni So then told her, "Well Miss Ahn, are you going to denied trying to stealing from my family. How about you had your best friend come into my home and be our maid when in reality she wanted to steal Yi Beom birth certificate.

Then you have the gut to send an anonymous letter to my granddaughter-in-law telling her that Yi Jeong is going to leaving her and having Yi Beom be adopted by another family. I could also sue Seoul Global because the letter come from your work email. However, Kim Joong Kyu and I are close friend and I decided that it not right for me to sue him because it was you that wrote it."

Eun Ji become scare because she did forget that she use her work email and sent it to Ga Eul and she was about to say something when Kim Joong Kyu stopped her and told her, "Miss Ahn, what I'm about to tell you, has absolute do with Seoul Global but something totally personal.

I'm Kim Seo Hyun appa, how dare you tell my daughter who she can and can't marry. Who are you to tell her that Oh Ye Jun is not good enough for her, just because he secretary. Let me tell you something, I know Oh Ye Jun for five years now and he not only secretary but he also a lawyer."

Eun Ji then felt off the chair after hearing what Kim Joong Kyu told her and she couldn't believe that Ye Jun was a lawyer. She got up and sat back on the chair as Kim Joong Kyu looked at her with icy stared and told her, "If you think that Halmoni So can't blacklisted from being a model, well then I can, since you know that I'm closed with all of the photographers her in South Korea.

I already talked to them and they all agreed to blacklisted you and I heard from one of them that you try to blackmail one of them with fake article and do you know how it never got published, because I saw it and read it and rejected and shredded too, since it was all false information. I'm also fired you since you love to write false and fake articles."

"Mr. Kim, please don't fire me. I didn't mean any harm to anyone." Eun Ji started her fake cry and got on her knee and started to beg.

Joong Kyu got up from his chair and walked to Eun Ji and told her, "Save your fake tears for someone else. Your acting is so bad and let me tell you something, I read your real background and your parents are same as Mrs. So, which they are commoner.

You lied on your resume and give me false background information, telling me that you have no parents when in truth you do. Now get out of my office and pack you thing and leave this building before I call security to throw you out."

Eun Ji then got up and become furious and told them, "Fine, I don't need this job anyway! Like hell that you can blacklist me, I'm Ahn Eun Ji, the most famous model here in Seoul. As for that nothing girl that Yi Jeong is married to, he will leave her once he see me."

She stormed out of the Joong Kyu office, as Halmoni So shaking her head and Seo Hyun couldn't believe what she saw and hear.

Joong Kyu then walked to his desk and sent out a memo to all model agencies to ban Ahn Eun Ji and not to let her into their building. Then he call the banks to closed all of Eun Ji accounts that was work.

Eun Ji walked out of building and hailed a taxi and got in and told him to take her to the most famous model agencies in Seoul and he drove off as she closed the door.

Eun Ji got out of the taxi and pay for it, not know that what she use on the taxi fee would be her last money since, her bank account belonged to the company and Kim Joong Kyu frozen.

* * *

She looked at the most famous model agency building in South Korea and walked to the building, only to get stopped by the security guards and when they saw who she was and they didn't let her in the building.

She told them to move but one of the security guard then told her, "Sorry miss, but you not allow in this building and you also banned from coming anywhere near this building."

Eun Ji was confused to why she was banned from coming to this building until other security guards give her notices that stating that she was banned in all of model agencies building.

She couldn't believe this was happen to her and she scream and yell but the security guards just ignore her and left her and went back to their post.

Eun Ji huffed and turn and decided to go to photographer that she blackmail and she know that she has the upper hand on him but she need money to take the taxi there since it was on the side of the city.

She went to atm and put in her bank card and enter her pin and try to take out money but it denied her and Eun Ji was confused and she try again and it denied her and then it locked her out of her account and she couldn't try again.

Eun Ji then went to the bank and she give them her account number and the banker teller tell her, "Sorry Miss, but it seem that your account belong to the company and the owner decided to close it."

Eun Ji then got mad and told her, "It not their account but my account and they have no right to do that and you better unclose it or I call the police on you."

Security guard heard the commotion and then walked to Eun Ji and told her, "Sorry miss, but I'm afraid that you going to have to leave now. If your account is closed then you have to call your company and talk to them. As for the police, I call them for you and tell them you cause a scene in our bank."

Eun Ji about to say something when the security guard took her arm and pull her out of the bank and told her, "Please don't come here. You no longer welcome here either."

Eun Ji then screamed as the guard walked back to the bank as she walked to the sauna, where she was stay at last night but the owner was waiting for her and told her, "Miss, you card that you used last night bounce and I need your payment now."

Eun Ji then told her, "Well I don't have money to give you nor do I want to pay for anything."

Sauna manager walked up to Eun Ji and looked into her eyes and told her, "Who do you think you are? You can't stay here without paying? If everyone else pay for their time here then you have to the do the same.

But since you have the gut to tell me that you don't want to well then, I am going to have you clean here to cover your payments."

Eun Ji was scare and then the manager took her arm and dragged her inside and then got a bucket and mop and told her, "I wanted you to mop the entire place and I wanted to see it sparkling floor."

* * *

Then the manager walked away and Eun Ji couldn't believe that she had to mop again and then the manager come back with dirty and ripped up shirt and pant and throw it at Eun Ji face and told her, "Wear these as you clean the place."

Eun Ji changed and started to mop the place and then few moment later, lady wasn't careful and drop her drink on the floor and the manager told the lady that it was okay and that Eun Ji was going to clean it.

As Eun Ji walked to it and about to mop when the manager told her, "Sorry, you going to need to get on you knee and wipe it up before mopping." Manager then left her, to go and check on the customers.

Eun Ji got on her knee and started to wipe it when the guy that she left him with the dinner bill come in and saw her and smiled and then walked to her and then he open his drink pretend to drink it, only to spill it on the floor.

Eun Ji got mad and looked up and the guy told her, "Oh sorry, my bad. It slip out of my hand."

Eun Ji saw that it was the guy she had dinner with and lied to him about spend the night together after he take her dinner and she bag her eyes and try to seduce him to take her back.

The guy knelt down and told her, "Sorry, but that not going to work on me and I don't date dirty people either. I'm not talking about your clothes but I'm just talking about you being dirty in general."

Then he walked away from her and Eun Ji was getting frustrated now and then the sauna manager walked in and saw the mess on the floor and yell at Eun Ji, "How hard is it to clean a simple mess? I wanted you to clean up this mess in ten minutes and then I wanted to clean the bathroom."

Manger walked away as Eun Ji started to cry and then people walked by her and they whisper about her and she got up and wanted to yell at them but then the people told her, "It is her, the one that think she a famous model but got blacklisted from all model agencies."

They laughed and told her, "I think you need to look at yourself in the mirror because you not pretty or beautiful since you ugly on the inside and out."

Then they walked away as Eun Ji continue to clean up the mess and finish mopping the floor and the manager took her to the bathroom to clean and she wanted Eun Ji to clean the men bathroom first. She open the door and there was an awful smell coming out and Eun Ji wanted to throw up but manager pushed her in there and told her to clean it.

As Eun Ji about to clean the bathroom and manager walked away a guy come into the bathroom and pushed Eun Ji out of the way and she landed with her face on the floor as he went to toilet and then he finish and washed his hand and threw the towel paper on Eun Ji and walked out of the bathroom.

Eun Ji screamed and manager come in and told her, "Get off the floor and started cleaning. How lazy can you be."

Manager walked away as Eun Ji got up and she look at herself on the mirror and saw used toilet paper on her face and filthy water on her and she finally got the punishment for all the thing that she did.

* * *

So was Ahn Eun Ji punishments harsh or not harsh enough.

Halmoni So has eyes for gold diggers which is that she can see the inside souls of people and she can tell that Ga Eul has a pure heart that fill with love as Eun Ji has a black heart and black soul

Next Chapter Ga Eul and Yi Jeong will get a very happy surprise


	14. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul Happy Surprise

**Sorry for the long wait and the reason for it is because I now have two jobs and it not easy to write when I tried out or come home late**

 **I will try to finish this story but I honestly have no idea how many chapters there is or how far I want to go with this story.**

 **Every one will be happy in this chapter**

 **I don't own Boys Over Flowers and new characters are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Yi Jeong and Ga Eul happy surprise**

Yi Jeong, Yi Beom and Ga Eul come back from their vacation in Jeju Island and Yi Beom had a great time with his grandparents and the older Chu also love having Yi Beom around.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul was able to spend some times together as the older Chu babysit Yi Beom and Ga Eul was able to buy some clothes for herself, Yi Jeong smile and watch his wife shopping.

They were also able to spend night together which landed with them not getting up till the afternoon or when Mr. or Mrs. Chu decided to knock on their door since Yi Jeong make sure to lock it.

* * *

Seo Hyun told Halmoni So how she wanted her wedding to be like and Halmoni So smiled and let Seo Hyun planned and Halmoni So asked Ye Jun if he wanted to put in his opinion but he told them that he go with any idea that Seo Hyun had.

Ga Eul was feeling funny since she got up but she didn't wanted to worry Yi Jeong or Halmoni So, and decided when she goes to the hospital and get check up by another doctor.

Halmoni So noticed Ga Eul's face was paled and asked her, "Sweetie, is everything okay. You looked paled."

Ga Eul shook her head and told her, "Halmoni, I'm fine. Yi Jeong and I are now going to work and I see you later."

Halmoni So smiled and let them go, Halmoni So got a hint that Ga Eul could be pregnant but she doesn't wanted to jump to wrong conclusion or getting too excited for it wrong idea.

Yi Jeong drop off Ga Eul at the hospital and told her that he be picking her up and she nodded her head and she give him a kiss before getting out of the car and walked into the hospital.

* * *

Ga Eul walked into the hospital heading toward her office when Jan Di run to her and hug her and told her, "Ga Eul, what happen to you? You were gone for a month and Chief of director say that you went on vacation."

Ga Eul linked her arm with Jan Di and they walked to her office and she open the door and they walked in and Ga Eul closed the door and they sat on the couch and Ga Eul told Jan Di what happen and Jan Di was surprised and happy that Yi Jeong's family love Ga Eul.

At lunch time, Ga Eul and Jan Di were eating their lunch when Ga Eul felt like vomiting and she run to the bathroom and throw up and as Jan Di follow her and then Jan Di told her, "Ga Eul, let see Dr. Min, and have her check you out."

* * *

Ga Eul nodded her head and they walked out of the bathroom and walked to Dr. Min OB/GY office and Ga Eul knocked on the door and Dr. Min telling them that the door was unlocked and Ga Eul open the door and walked in with Jan Di. They sat in front of Dr. Min and she asked them why they wanted to see her.

Ga Eul told her what she was feeling since this morning and Dr. Min knew what it was but she wanted to double check to be sure. Dr. Min did an ultrasound on Ga Eul and it confirmed what Ga Eul was feeling.

Dr. Min then told her, "Mrs. So, I have good news and great news. What news do you wanted to hear first."

Ga Eul gulped as she told her that she have good and great news. Then Dr. Min told her, "Mrs. So the good news is that your are pregnant. The great news is that your are carrying twins."

Jan Di was happy and hugged Ga Eul as Dr. Min congratulated Ga Eul and give her the ultrasound pictures.

* * *

Ga Eul and Jan Di was in Ga Eul's office as Ga Eul paced back and forth and Jan Di stopped her and asked her, "Ga Eul, what wrong? Ever since Dr. Min told you that you are pregnant, you seem nervous?"

Ga Eul took a deep breath and then sat down on her couch and Jan Di sat down beside her and Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, what if Yi Jeong doesn't wanted another child or what if he get mad at me for getting pregnant?"

Jan Di blinked twice and then started to laugh and Ga Eul crossed her arm and asked her, "How can you find this funny? Some best friend you are?"

Jan Di stopped laughing and told her, "Ga Eul, do you really think that Yi Jeong doesn't wanted to have another child. Yi Jeong love you and besides, if he does get mad at you, do you think that his Halmoni going to let Yi Jeong be near you. She going to keep you away from him because she love you more than Yi Jeong. Ga Eul tell him the good news, I'm sure he be happy about it."

* * *

Yi Jeong come to hospital early and he wanted to take Ga Eul out to lunch when he saw Ga Eul and Jan Di coming out of OB/GY office and he follow them and then he noticed that Ga Eul forgot to close her door and he walked by it and heard what they were talking about and he smiled and then he walked in.

Yi Jeong then clear his throat and make Ga Eul jumped and Jan Di laughed and told them, "I'm going now. I'm going to check on my patients and then see if Ji Hoo wanted to go out on a lunch date."

Jan Di left Ga Eul's office and closed the door as Yi Jeong walked to Ga Eul and knee in front of her and told her, "Jagiya, what make you think that I don't want another child. I'm happy that you pregnant with our child."

Ga Eul looked at him and saw sparking in his eyes and she told him, "I'm actually pregnant with twins."

Yi Jeong's eyes light up and told her, "Really, we having twins."

Ga Eul nodded her head and gave him the ultrasound and Yi Jeong saw and smile brighter and then he pull Ga Eul up and hugged her and told her, "Thank you, for carrying our twins. You don't know how much I wanted to have a big family."

Ga Eul was happy to hear what Yi Jeong told her and she hugged Yi Jeong back and told him, "I also wanted a big family. Since I was little, I always wanted to have either a little brother or sisters."

Yi Jeong then told her, "Jagiya, let go home and tell them our surprise and I'm sure that Halmoni will be excited. As for Yi Beom, he be happy to have a little brother or sister to play with."

* * *

 **So Mansion Living Room**

Harabeoji So was sitting on his chair as Seo Hyun and Ye Jun looked at wedding dress pictures and Halmoni So was pacing back and forth. Harabeoji So then told her, "Jagiya, if you keep pacing, I might have to replace the floor or figure out where you landed."

Halmoni So stop pacing and turn toward her husband and told him, "Yeobo, how can I not be worry, since Yi Jeong call and told us that he and Ga Eul have a surprise."

Then Yi Jeong and Ga Eul come into the living room with a big smile on their face and Ga Eul went to hugged Halmoni So and Halmoni So hugged her back. Then Harabeoji So and Seo Hyun hugged Ga Eul.

They sat down on the couch as Ga Eul told them, "Our surprise is that I'm pregnant and we having twin."

Halmoni So couldn't believe what Ga Eul told her and then she looked at the ultrasound picture and then gave it to Harabeoji So to see and then Seo Hyun and Ye Jun saw and Halmoni So was excited and run to Ga Eul and hugged her tight.

Harabeoji So was happy to see his wife and grandson happy and he realized that his wife was right that Ga Eul was the perfect woman for Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong went to Yi Beom and told him, "Yi Beom, you going to get a little brothers or sisters."

Yi Beom giggled and Seo Hyun scream and run to Yi Jeong and hugged him and told him, "My little dongsaeng is finally a man."

Yi Jeong then protested, "Yah! Noona, I always being a man."

Ye Jun laughed and happy that Yi Jeong found happiness with Ga Eul and he was worry about Yi Jeong when Seo Hyun told him what Yi Jeong ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend did to him.

Halmoni So then told them, "We going to have a big dinner and announce Ga Eul is pregnant and carrying twins."

* * *

The next night, they were hosting a big dinner and Yi Jeong announced that Ga Eul was pregnant and carrying his twins and everyone was happy and smiling for them.

Medias try to get in but they were told that it was a private event and that Halmoni So or Yi Jeong will give them a report in a few days.

Woo Bin then went to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul and congratulated them and hugged them and wanted to be their godfather but Ji Hoo and Jan Di didn't wanted to be left out and they went to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and hugged them and Ga Eul told Jan Di that she was going to be her children godmother and as for Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, that was up to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong laughed and told them that they have to convince him why they should be his children godfather and Woo Bin and Ji Hoo told him what they would do for this his children and Yi Jeong laughed and then told them that both going to be his children godfather.

Then Ji Hoo asked Ga Eul, "Ga Eul, since your pregnant, are you going still to be working in the hospital?"

Ga Eul then answered him, "Yes Ji Hoo, I'm going to work in the hospital."

Yi Jeong and Halmoni So was going to protested when Ji Hoo told her, "Ga Eul, how about you work in my Harabeoji clinic building and you can set you own time when to come in or when to leave."

Ga Eul smiled and told him, "I think about it. But I really can't leave those children in the children's ward."

Ji Hoo smiled and told her, "Take all the time that you to think about it and the offer will always be available."

Ga Eul smiled and then Harabeoji So decided to lighting the mood and told them, "Let's congratulated the happy parents to be. Everyone raised the glasses and toasted to the Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

Yi Jeong ex and ex best friend show up unexpectedly along with Madam Kang and they going to bring some trouble for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul


	15. Ex Confrontation and Madam Kang

**Sorry for the long delay on this story, but I got really business with my job**

 **We going to finally meet Gu Jun Pyo, Choi Ha Ra, Madam Kang and Mr. Gu**

 **Madam Kang will not go after Geum Jan Di in this story but Ga Eul instead, also her secret will be exposed as well**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Exes Confrontation and Madam Kang**

Month after, Yi Jeong gave a press release to the media about him and Ga Eul expecting twins and medias were happy to write about it and they knew not to mess with the So family, after what happen to Choi Dong Hong, and Chaebol Chronicle.

One Months later, Halmoni So and Harabeoji So were having their 40th wedding anniversary banquet and almost everyone was invited to banquet and to the So family surprised was Gu Jun Pyo come with his wife Choi Ha Ra and Madam Kang.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe that Jun Pyo had the gut to come to his grandparents wedding anniversary after what Jun Pyo did to him. Jun Pyo walked toward him with his wife, Ha Ra and she was looking at Yi Jeong and she couldn't believe that Yi Jeong change so much from college. She remember him looking like a nerd and now that she saw how handsome he is, she wanted him back but only as one of her lovers.

Ha Ra has a habit of calling one of her lovers to meet her at the bar or hotel to have fun, whenever she and Jun Pyo has a fight or arguments. She always land up going back to Jun Pyo because she doesn't wanted to give up the Mrs. Gu title.

Yi Jeong was standing with Ga Eul and they holding hand and Ga Eul finally got to see the woman and so call best friend that betrayal him by getting married for business.

Jun Pyo got to him and Yi Jeong asked him, "Gu Jun Pyo, what are you doing here? What do you want now?"

Then Jun Pyo saw Ga Eul and he notice that she was really beautiful and he wanted her to be one of his playmates. He thought that she be like Ha Ra, be with him because of his money.

Jun Pyo then answered him but keep staring at Ga Eul, "I come here to congratulated your grandparents anniversary and omma wanted to come as well."

Jun Pyo then asked him, 'Yi Jeong, may I know who this beautiful woman standing next to you."

Ga Eul felt really uncomfortable with the way that Jun Pyo was looking at her and Ga Eul held Yi Jeong's hand tighter as Yi Jeong told him, "Gu Jun Pyo, she is my wife and that all you need to know. Now excuse us, we need to go and see our Halmoni and Harabeoji."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked away from Gu Jun Pyo, Choi Ha Ra and Madam Kang before Jun Pyo could asked him about Ga Eul. Jun Pyo saw how really beautiful Ga Eul looked and he wanted her to be with him and he could offer her money like all his other plaything which they happily took, regardless if he only slept with them for one night or call them when he bored with his wife Choi Ha Ra.

Halmoni and Harabeoji So was relief to see Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walking to them smiling as they were nervous about see the Gu family. Halmoni So still feel angry at Choi Ha Ra for hurting her grandson. Ga Eul went to them and hugged them as they hugged her back and then they went to guests and talked and laughed.

* * *

Madam Kang first saw Ga Eul, she didn't like her and can tell that Ga Eul was from commoner family and didn't like how the So family allow their grandson to marry her and not heiress.

But as the party went on, Madam Kang saw how Ga Eul was helping Halmoni So or staying by her side, something that her own daughter in law wouldn't do and what surprised her the most was how the other guests love Ga Eul.

Madam Kang decided to have Ga Eul as Jun Pyo fake wife in private to get more business partners and she went to Ga Eul and Halmoni So and told them, "Congratulations Halmoni So, on your wedding anniversary. May I know who this lovely girl that by your side."

Young Hee knew Kang Hee Soo very well and told her, "Thank you Kang Hee Soo and this lovely girl is my granddaughter in law and that all you need to know."

After Halmoni So and Ga Eul left Madam Kang, Madam Kang was angry and then she call her secretary and asked him who the girl that was marry to So Yi Jeong. He told her that he go and check on it.

The rest of the night, Ga Eul stay by Yi Jeong or Halmoni So side, since both Jun Pyo and Madam Kang were giving her uncomfortable feeling. For Ha Ra, Ga Eul can tell that Ha Ra wanted to rip her head off by the look she give her."

After the party, as everyone was leaving, Jun Pyo went up to Ga Eul and told her, "Can I know your name pretty girl. I can give you more money than that So Yi Jeong can ever give you."

But Yi Jeong come to them and he put Ga Eul behind his back and told him, "Gu Jun Pyo, I already told you that she is my wife and that all you need to know."

Ga Eul then walked to Yi Jeong side and told Jun Pyo, "Sorry Mr. Gu, but I never go with you no matter how much money you have. I marry Yi Jeong not because of his money but because I love the person that he is and no money can take me away from him."

Jun Pyo was shocked by what Ga Eul told him, but he love how feisty she was and wanted her more as Yi Jeong was happy that Ga Eul didn't want Jun Pyo's money and that she wasn't going to leave him for Jun Pyo.

Then Jun Pyo told them, "Well, I guess I be see you around and don't worry, I always get what I wanted."

Jun Pyo walked to Ha Ra and linked his arm to her and they left with Madam Kang as Yi Jeong wanted to punch Jun Pyo badly.

Ga Eul then hugged Yi Jeong and told him, "Honey, don't worry too much and as for Gu Jun Pyo, I never be with him. He not my type and beside your my husband. But Madam Kang, she give me a really uncomfortable feeling."

Then Halmoni and Harabeoji So went to them hugged them and Halmoni So then told them, "Don't worry sweetie, I will never let Kang Hee Soo come near you."

Harabeoji So was also worry and he told Ok Ye Jun to get protection for Ga Eul when she go back to the hospital since Madam Kang and Jun Pyo might go do something to Ga Eul.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Hospital**

Ga Eul finish doing her round when she saw Madam Kang with Doctor Roe, who was the hospital Chief of staff. Ga Eul was curious to why Madam Kang was here in the hospital and they walked up to her and Doctor Roe told Ga Eul to follow him to his office and he wanted to discuss something with her.

They get to Doctor Roe's office and he open the door for them and Ga Eul walked in and then Madam Kang follow Ga Eul and Doctor Roe walked in, when Madam Kang told him that she wanted to talked to Ga Eul alone. Doctor Roe nodded his head.

He left the room and closed the door as Madam Kang took a seat on the chief chair and told Ga Eul to sit in front of her and Ga Eul did and then Madam Kang then told her, "Miss Chu Ga Eul, no Mrs. So. I came to see you because I have two option for you, one is that you leave So Yi Jeong and be with my son or two, you lose your doctor license for lying about your education."

Ga Eul was shocked to hear the two option that she got and she didn't wanted to choice either of them, she work really hard to become a doctor. Then Madam Kang smirked and got up from the chair and walked to Ga Eul and standing in front of her and lifted her chin up and have her face her and told her, "If I'm you, I would choose option one since that the best one for you.

However, I not only wanted you to leave So Yi Jeong but also I want you to make him and So family hate you as well and make them think that you love money and that why you want to be with my son."

Ga Eul about to burst into tears when the door open and Yi Jeong run to Ga Eul and hugged her as Halmoni and Harabeoji So walked in and Halmoni So walk up to Kang Hee Soo and slap her and yell at her, "How dare you threaten my granddaughter in law and if you must know Ga Eul did not lied about her education. If you wanted to know why, then why don't you asked you husband. Farther more, why don't you asked half of the hospital staffs if they lied about their education, since they took the same free course as Ga Eul did."

Yi Jeong calm Ga Eul down and Harabeoji So then told him, "Yi Jeong take Ga Eul home and I will talk to the Chief of Staff."

Yi Jeong nodded his head and he help Ga Eul get up and they walked out of the Chief of Staff office and left the hospital and Yi Jeong drove Ga Eul back to their mansion.

Harabeoji So then started at the Chief of Staff as the Chief had his head down and Harabeoji So then told him, "Well, as of now, Ga Eul will not work here and Doctor Roe, you better have a good excuse to tell the children and their parents why Doctor Chu is no longer working here."

Madam Kang never been slapped before and she looked at Halmoni So as Halmoni So looked back at her and told her, "Kang Hee Soo, if you ever go or threating my Ga Eul ever again, I will not be so nice and you better asked your husband what that mean."

Harabeoji and Halmoni So left the room and walked out of the hospital and got in their car and it drove them back to their mansion."

* * *

 **Gu Mansion**

Kang Hee Soo walked inside her mansion angrily as all the servants saw her in angry mode and run away as Gu Jung Won walked out of his office and saw his angry wife and know that something didn't go her way.

"What free course is there in Shinhwa University, that has commoners coming to study without paying for anything?" As Hee Soo ask Jung Won as she stopped in front of him.

"Ah, you must be talking about the medical course in Shinhwa University that is free for anyone that wanted to study to be doctors or nurses. It win-win situation for everyone, since all the doctors and nurses donated half of their paycheck back to Shinhwa foundation." Jung Won told Hee Soo.

Hee Soo then throw her hand in the air and told him, "Why did you offer a free course, when we should be taking money from all the elite family that has their children entering Shinhwa."

Jung Won looked at her face and told her, "Because not everything is based on money. I'm not like you, who only think about money and nothing else."

Hee Soo was stunned to hear what her husband told her, then he told her, "Look at our son, with your marriage arrangement that has him change into a person without a care in the world and think that he can get away with things."

Jung Won about to walked away from his wife when he remember something, "Ah, I almost forgot, Halmoni So call me and told me that you threaten her granddaughter-in-law to be with our son, or she lose her license on being a doctor because she lied about her education.

Well let me tell you something, Chu Ga Eul did not lied about her education because I saw her studying in Shinhwa University and how do you think that Ga Eul become valedictorian and she was very smart.

Jun Pyo's wife is Choi Ha Ra, which I remember that you and her father were very happy to have them marry to each other. Chu Ga Eul, no Mrs. So Ga Eul is happily marry to So Yi Jeong and I will not force her into marry our son for business."

Hee Soo then told him, "Ha Ra, will still be Jun Pyo wife in public but having Chu Ga Eul in private is best for us to get more deals and executives will love us more."

Jung Won had enough of his wife then he raise his hand and slap her and told her, "Have you lost your damn mind. So you want our son to have two wives, one in public and the other one in private for business deal.

But that not the worst part, what worst is that I hear that you wanted to Ga Eul to make the So family hated her because she love money more than them. Well that never going to happen, since you are no longer running Shinhwa. As for now, you have no business with Shinhwa at all and all you can do is stay in this mansion."

Hee Soo was shocked and fell to the floor after hearing what her husband told her and he told to Secretary Jeong and told him, "Jeong Sang Rok, Hee Soo is not to leave this house without my order and if she try anything and I mean anything tell me."

Secretary Jeong nodded his head and he was smiling on the inside to finally have someone stop Kang Hee Soo from being so wicked.

Jung Won looked at his wife was on the floor and then told her, "My study and office is off limit to you and the only thing you can do is nothing really. Just to let you know, I knew that you come from commoner family but I still accept you and just to let you know that I knew that Jun Pyo was not my own son but I still accept him as my own son."

Hee Soo was scared and then he told her, "I will let Jun Pyo continue being a Gu, however, if I hear that you threaten Mrs. So Ga Eul again, I will let our precious son know that he not a Gu, I wonder how he going to reacted after hearing that."

Jung Won smirked as he got up and straighten his back and walked away from his wife and he know that her powerplay card is over with him known the truth about Jun Pyo. He decided to tell the So family not to worry about his wife anymore.

* * *

 **So Mansion**

Yi Jeong got to the mansion front door and the servants open the door for them and Yi Jeong got out and then walked to Ga Eul and help her out of his car and he closed the door as the driver, drove his car to the parking garage.

They walked inside the mansion and one of servant come up to them with Yi Beom and Yi Beom was stretch out his arm and want Ga Eul to hold him and he was saying, "Omma, up, up, up."

Ga Eul smiled after seen Yi Beom and she took him in her arm and hugged him as Yi Jeong patted his head and they walked to the living room and they were surprised to see Choi Ha Ra sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Young Master So, I told Mrs. Gu that you and Halmoni So wasn't here, but she let herself in and she wouldn't leave when we asked her to. She told us that you didn't mind having her here." As the servant told him as he and Ga Eul walked in the living room.

Yi Jeong nodded his head and then told the servant to go back to her cleaning and the servant nodded her head and walked back to the kitchen.

Ha Ra saw Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked into the living room and she got up and walked to them, she didn't like that Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul's hand and then she see Ga Eul with Yi Beom and she told Ga Eul, "Well it seem that the rumor are true that you are a single mother and using that brat to get to my Yi Jeong."

Then Yi Jeong told Ha Ra, "Hey watch what you are saying about my wife and son. I know Ga Eul and she nothing like you. Why are you even here Choi Ha Ra, you made it very clear that you didn't wanted to be with me by choosing to marry Gu Jun Pyo after dumping me."

Seo Hyun walked into the mansion, that she need to talked to Halmoni So about her wedding when she walked to the living room and hear Choi Ha Ra name and see the woman that broke her dongsaeng heart and walked toward her.

Seo Hyun stop in front of her and raised her hand and slap Ha Ra really hard and tells her, "So you are that famous Choi Ha Ra that broke my dongsaeng heart. Just to let you know that I will never let you go anywhere near him."

Ha Ra felt her face feeling pain and then asked her, "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you slap me, and Yi Jeong will come back to me because I know he still love me."

Seo Hyun walked in front of Ha Ra face and told her, "I know who you are Choi Ha Ra. I'm Kim Seo Hyun, Yi Jeong noona. Yi Jeong does not love you."

Ha Ra fall to the floor after Seo Hyun told her who she was and Ha Ra was shocked to see her idol and then she got up and told her, "Kim Seo Hyun, the famous writer that could have been a model but choose to write instead."

Seo Hyun told her, "I choose to write because it was my dream and I never wanted to be a model and you not even beautiful, even Ga Eul can be a better model then you Choi Ha Ra."

Yi Jeong had enough of Ha Ra and told her, "Mrs. Gu, please leave my home. I don't wanted to see you and as for me going back to you, that never going to happen because I'm happily marry to beautiful woman stand next to me."

Ga Eul blushed and Ha Ra was steaming mad and told them, "No one say no to me and I always get what I want. As for this Ga Eul, I will make sure that she see you and me together and make her regret taking you away from me."

Yi Jeong was now mad and he told her, "Listen here Mrs. Gu, I will not repeat myself,

I. Will. Never. Going. Back. To. You."

Ha Ra got up and told them, "You all going to regret this and Yi Jeong, I will make sure that you lose everything and have you come crawling back to me as you and your whole family will blame this on Ga Eul for it."

Halmoni and Harabeoji So come home to see the Choi Ha Ra, the woman that hurt her grandson in college and they heard her saying that she going to ruining them and have them blame Ga Eul for it.

She walked to Ha Ra and grab her hair and pulled it and told her, "Who do you think you are to tell my grandson and granddaughter-in-law that you going to ruin us. Let me tell you something, your husband can't ruin us because he need us and if you wanted to know why, ask you lovely mother-in-law or your husband why.

I never wanted to see you in my house and never come near my Yi Jeong or Ga Eul and don't you ever dare to threaten my family."

Halmoni So then dragged Ha Ra out of her house by her hair and everyone know that Halmoni So doesn't like anyone hurting her family. Then Halmoni So threw Ha Ra out of her house and Ha Ra fell on the floor and got up and about to yell at Halmoni So but Halmoni So just slammed the door on her face.

Halmoni So really had enough of the Gu family, she love Gu Jung Won, but his family keep hurting her family. So she call him and Jung Won pick up his phone and Halmoni So told him, "Jung Won, I love you like a son to me however, I will not stand for your family hurting my grandson and granddaughter-in-law. I will give them punishment that they deserve."

Jung Won was a bit confused to what Halmoni So was talking about, because he already took care of Kang Hee Soo and then it hit him and it was his own daughter-in-law, he never like her or her family but his wife went behind his back to set up the arrange marriage and then told him after the deal was done.

Jung Won told her, "Halmoni So, are you talking about Choi Ha Ra? If it her then I don't mind you give her punishment. I never really like her or her family anyway."

Halmoni So smiled as she and Jung Won hang up their phone and she already had a plan in her head to punishment to Ha Ra. She walked back to the living room and walked to Ga Eul, to see if she was okay.

Then she asked her, "Ga Eul sweetie, are you okay? I know you shouldn't be stressed out and from now, you are not allow to go anywhere alone. Either Yi Jeong or the bodyguards will be going with you and I will not take a no for answer."

Ga Eul nodded her head and she knew that Yi Jeong would be overprotected of her, since he is her husband but now that Halmoni So being protected of her, it made her feel good and loved.

Ga Eul then told her, "Halmoni, that fine, I don't mind having Yi Jeong going with me."

Yi Jeong then hugged Ga Eul as Yi Beom giggle on his father chest and Yi Jeong smiled to see his happy family.

* * *

A few minutes later, they heard the doorbell and one of servant told them, "Young master Yoon Ji Hoo and Ms. Geum Jan Di, is here to see young Mrs. So."

Harabeoji So then told her to let them in and she nodded her head and went the front door and let Ji Hoo and Jan Di in as, Jan Di went to Ga Eul and hugged her and then asked her, "Ga Eul, what happen to you? I heard that the Chief of staff call you to see him in his office and then you left and now the Chief of staff is fired."

Before Ga Eul could answer, Yi Jeong told them, "Jan Di, let Ga Eul sitting down, she shouldn't be on her feet too long."

Then Jan Di remember that Ga Eul is pregnant and nodded her head and then she and Yi Jeong help Ga Eul sit down on the couch.

Jan Di sat down next to Ga Eul as Yi Jeong sat on the other side of Ga Eul and Ji Hoo sat down with Halmoni and Harabeoji So.

Ga Eul told her, "Jan Di, the chief of staff come with Madam Kang and I thought that he wanted to talked to me but it turn out that Madam Kang wanted to talked to me in private. We went to his office and he left me with Madam Kang, which she give me two choices, either be with her son or that I will lose my doctor license because I lied about my education."

Jan Di felt bad for Ga Eul then she hugged her and Ga Eul hugged her back and Jan Di rubbed her back and let Ga Eul cry out her pains.

After Ga Eul calm down and smiling again, Harabeoji So then told them, "Ga Eul sweetheart, as of now you will not work in Shinhwa hospital and I don't wanted you to have any more stresses."

Ji Hoo then told her, "Ga Eul, do you remember my offer about working in my Harabeoji clinic, it still open and as for Harabeoji, he doesn't mind you working there and he and Harabeoji So are best friend so there shouldn't be any problems.

Ga Eul thought about and then she decided to take Ji Hoo offer and it be better for her and she doesn't have to deal with Madam Kang unexpected show up in the hospital.

She told him, "Ji Hoo, I take your offer to work in Harabeoji Yoon clinic, beside I think it best for me and our babies. I shouldn't have too much stresses and I also don't wanted to see Madam Kang either."

Halmoni So clapped her hand and told them, "Well that settle and why don't want have dinner and about Kang Hee Soo, she not going to bother us anymore."

Yi Jeong about to asked his Halmoni why, but then he realized that it better for him not to know and he also know that she never tell him anything.

Halmoni So then told the servants to started dinner and servants nodded their head and left to the kitchen and started to cook, as everyone else was talking about if Ga Eul was carrying twin girls or twin boys.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Hospital**

The next morning, Ga Eul took a while for her to convince Halmoni So to let her go Shinhwa hospital and tells the children she be leaving and Halmoni So finally agreed to it but Yi Jeong told her that he was going with her.

Yi Jeong had two bodyguards go with them and he told them to pack her stuff as he and Ga Eul were going to visited the children in the children ward.

The hospital found out what Chief of staff, Doctor Roe did to Ga Eul and the stuff was not happy especially, Doctor Kim Woon Sul, Chief of the hospital.

It seem that Madam Kang come to see Doctor Jung first but he turn down her request and told her that all personally talks shouldn't be in the hospital. Madam Kang didn't like his answered and she went to Doctor Roe, because she knew she can con him into help her with money.

Ga Eul walked into the children ward with Yi Jeong and they were surprised when kids throw confetti at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Ga Eul was tearing up as she show a banner that say, 'Doctor Chu, we going to miss you and we love you.'

Ga Eul started to cry and Yi Jeong hugged her and let her cry her eyes out as other doctors and nurses and children parents watch them and knew that So Yi Jeong was the right guy for their doctor.

After a few minutes later, all the kids got up and give Ga Eul a hug and kiss on her check and then they all give her their own homemade thank you card and Ga Eul give them a big hug and kiss and she told them that she be visiting too.

Yi Jeong had a big smiled on his face as he saw his wife talking or hugging the kids and he knew that he wanted to have more kids with her.

After Ga Eul and Yi Jeong left the children ward smiling and happy until they were face to face with no other than Gu Jun Pyo.

Gu Jun Pyo still wanted Ga Eul to be his playmate regardless if she marry to Yi Jeong or not. It not the first time for him to steal his ex-best friend girl. Jun Pyo knew about Yi Jeong and Ha Ra dating before he marry her and he happen to sleep with her after she and Yi Jeong got together.

Jun Pyo saw how beautiful Ga Eul looked and he wanted her more and Yi Jeong notice and he put Ga Eul behind him and he looked at Jun Pyo and asked him, "Gu Jun Pyo, what do want? I already told you that Ga Eul is my wife."

Jun Pyo smiled and then told them, "Ga Eul, such a beautiful name and Yi Jeong you know me, when I want something, I always get them and as for Ga Eul it a matter of time before I get her."

Ga Eul felt grossed out after hearing what Jun Pyo told Yi Jeong and then she stand beside Yi Jeong and told Jun Pyo, "Sorry Mr. Gu, but I have no interest in you or your money. I'm happily marry to Yi Jeong and he the only guy that I wanted to be with."

Jun Pyo then told her, "We see about that Miss Ga Eul, because I know that everyone wanted and love that is money, which I have and can give you."

Ga Eul was getting angry and Yi Jeong noticed and he knew that it would not be good for her or their babies if she get stressed out and then he told Jun Pyo, "Ga Eul already told you that she love me and wanted to be with me. Unlike you, I have a loving wife to go home to and she love to cook and care for me and our son."

I can't say the same for your wife Jun Pyo, since your wife love to go out and party and have fun with other guys. I also knew that you and Ha Ra cheated on me when I first date her. But since you were my friend, I decided not to make a big deal about it."

Jun Pyo scoffed and told them, "Please don't make me laugh about having a loving wife, because in our society, there no such thing as loving wife that care or cook for us. They only want one thing and that is money. As for Ga Eul here, I can throw a lot of money at her and she will come to me because that what all commoner do, they go toward money.

Yi Jeong finally had enough of Jun Pyo and he couldn't stand him mocking Ga Eul and he punch him and he felt to the floor and he told him, "Jun Pyo, you wrong about Ga Eul, she doesn't care for money and all she care about is the people that she love. I know that there is a loving wife because I have one. As for your society, I don't wanted to be associate with you at all."

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul hand and they walked over Jun Pyo who was still lying on the floor and then he got up and wipe the blood off his nose and told himself, 'Well So Yi Jeong, we going to see how wrong you are because I knew that Ga Eul is same as every commoner, all they wanted is money.

As for your sweet little wife, Ga Eul, I'm going to make her leave you just like Choi Ha Ra because they love money. As for Ga Eul, I like her feisty side and I going to make her mine and only mine, which no one can touch or see her.'

Jun Pyo started to walked out of the hospital and Ji Hoo and Jan Di heard everything and then Jan Di turn to Ji Hoo and asked him, "Ji Hoo, who was that and he and Yi Jeong seem to be in bad term."

Ji Hoo couldn't believe that Jun Pyo is willing to hurt his best friend more and this time he going to hurt Ga Eul as well, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

Ji Hoo then told her, "Jan Di, that was Gu Jun Pyo, he was our best friend and we were the F4 in high school and college. But decided not to be his friend after he hurt Yi Jeong, by marrying Yi Jeong girlfriend for business deal. Yi Jeong girlfriend dump him and told him that Jun Pyo was a better guy for her since he was more richer than Yi Jeong."

Jan Di cover her mouth after hearing what Ji Hoo told her, but she was confused to why Jun Pyo wanted Ga Eul to be with him.

Ji Hoo then told her, "Well Jan Di, Jun Pyo is a playboy and he just love to have a good time and go from one woman to the next woman and he really doesn't care about their feeling. As for Ga Eul, I'm not sure why he wanted her so bad. However, we got to tell Yi Jeong about what Jun Pyo say and have him protect Ga Eul."

Jan Di nodded her head and they decided to go and see Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Halmoni and Harabeoji So, see how they can deal with Jun Pyo."

* * *

 **So Mansion**

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul got home and they walked into the living room and Halmoni and Harabeoji So was sitting in the living room with Yi Beom sitting on Halmoni So lap and then he saw Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and he jump off Halmoni So and run to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul pick up Yi Beom and hugged him tight and Yi Jeong whisper in her ear, 'Jagiya, if you hugged Yi Beom any more tighter, you might not hear him call you omma anymore."

Ga Eul realized what Yi Jeong was telling her and he was right that she was hugging Yi Beom too tight and she let him breath and then Yi Jeong took her hand and they walked and sat down on the couch.

Halmoni So was about to asked them when Ji Hoo and Jan Di come run in and told them, "Yi Jeong, you got to protect Ga Eul. It seem that Jun Pyo is obsessed with Ga Eul and he wanted her more than playmate, he want her to only be his only."

Ga Eul got more scare and Yi Jeong hugged her and told her, "Don't worry, Jagiya, I will not let him near you and I'm going to be everywhere you going."

Halmoni So finally had enough of the Gu family, first was Madam Kang, then Choi Ha Ra and now Gu Jun Pyo. She going to teach them a lesson once and for all.

Then they hear the doorbell and one of the servants told them that Mr. Gu was here to see them and Halmoni So told her to let him in and she nodded her head and went to the front door and open it and Jung Won walked in.

Halmoni So was steaming mad and Jung Won then told her, "I heard what happen in the hospital and I came to tell you that, I'm sorry for my son behavior and I agree to what punishment you want to do to him and Ha Ra. I'm not going to be here, as for Kang Hee Soo, she not going to be threat too much but a little punishment wouldn't hurt. I'm going to States to fix a mess that Kang Hee Soo cause, and hoping that I can save the investment before we lose it."

Harabeoji So then went to Jung Won and patted his shoulder and told him, "Jung Won, let me know if you any help and I can try to help you. As for Young Hee, her punishment are lot worst then they look but it they asking for it and I agree with Young Hee that they need to be punished."

Halmoni So then went to Jung Won and hugged him and told him, "Not to worry about your family, I will make sure that they will never mess with my family. But for your company and reputation, it best to go and deal with it before it too late."

Jung Won hugged Halmoni So back and he bow to them and left the mansion, as Halmoni So still had rage in her eyes and Yi Jeong and Byung Chul knew that there was no way of talking Halmoni So down and they decided to let Halmoni So do whatever she wanted to do.

* * *

 **Gu Mansion**

Jung Won packed his luggage and getting ready to leave when Hee Soo saw him and asked him, "Yeobo, where are you going?"

Jung Won answered her, "I'm going to the States to fix the mess that you and Jun Pyo made and see if I can save the investment as well."

Then Jun Pyo and Ha Ra both come home and they stared at each other with hatred and they Jun Pyo pushed Ha Ra down to the floor and walked in as Ha Ra got up from the floor and walked in and they see Mr. Gu with his luggage.

Jun Pyo then asked, "Appa, where are you going?"

Jung Won then told them, "I'm going to States to see if I can fix the mess that you and your omma made and hopefully I can save the investment."

Jun Pyo scoffed and told him, "Appa, there no reason for you to go to the States to fix it because we can asked the So for help and then put the blame on to them and have people hate them and love us."

Jung Won was not surprised to hear what Jun Pyo told him and he told himself, 'Like mother like son, they only care about themselves and blame other people.'

Then Jung Won asked him, "How is the So going to help us when their business is in Art and Crafts."

Jun Pyo smirked and told him, "Appa, since me and Yi Jeong are best friend, don't you think that he would help us out and once he does, we can shift the bad business deal on him and we be on the clear."

Both Ha Ra and Madam Kang stared at Jun Pyo with wide eyes, since they all know that Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong are no longer friend after Jun Pyo marry Ha Ra.

Then Jung Won told him, "Jun Pyo, you got to be kidding right? If I remember, you and F3 cut ties after you marry Ha Ra. Anyway, I'm going to the States and that final and as for Shinhwa, Jun Pyo you are just one of the executives and I'm still President and owner."

Jun Pyo was disappointed, he wanted to be the President of Shinhwa or at least the CEO, he think he work hard enough to be reward but his appa knew that he want to abuse his power and he wouldn't let him.

Jung Won then told them that he has to leave now and took his luggage and left the mansion and got in the car and it drove to the airport.

Jun Pyo was curious to why is omma didn't protest to his appa going to the States or agreed with his idea and she told them that she going to her room and left them.

Ha Ra then told him, "Well it look like your daddy dearest doesn't trust you like he used to. I'm going out with friends."

Jun Pyo watched Ha Ra left the mansion and he smirked and took out his phone and call two of his playmates and told them to meet him at his penthouse and they agreed and he hang up his phone and left the mansion and went to his penthouse where the two of his playmates waiting for him. He went to them and they linked their arms to his arm and they walked inside his penthouse.

* * *

Okay I know that both son and mother are creep and they both want Ga Eul but for different reason.

I decided to have a twisted in this story with Gu family which the Jun Pyo with have a birth secret and the truth about Madam Kang

Choi Ha Ra will still have a little obsession with Yi Jeong, after seeing him change

Next chapter, Mr. Gu is going to be mad at Jun Pyo and Ha Ra and he will give them a punishments they never forget


	16. Gu Jun Pyo and Choi Ha Ra Punishment

**Jun Pyo secret come out in this chapter but it not about his birth**

 **Halmoni So is going to have some fun in this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Gu Jun Pyo and Choi Ha Ra Punishments**

Jung Won come back to Seoul and walked into his home, without telling his family that he was coming back early nor did he wanted to talked to them after he got shocked by what his wife and son did to his best friend in the States.

Secretary Jeong saw him and greeted him and Jung Won told him to follow him and he did and then they were inside his study as Jung Won asked him what his family did and he told him, "Madam Kang, just stay in the mansion, mostly in her room.

As for young Master Gu and young Mrs. Gu, they mostly went out party every night and young Master Gu was caught by the medias again with him going to his penthouse with two women."

Jung Won knew that, was nothing new to him about his son and daughter-in-law but it seem that his threat have really affected Kang Hee Soo. He told Secretary Jeong that he wanted to be alone and Secretary Jeong nodded his head and left the study.

Jung Won remember what happen in the States with his best friend and it turn out that his own and son con his best friend into an investment and when they got the money, they wanted to sue him. Jung Won then told his best friend that he was not going to sue him and give him his money back.

His best friend told him that it was not about the money but that his wife and son were just too manipulated and he felt tricked. Jung Won told him not to worry too much and that when he get home, he deal with them.

Jung Won then took out his phone and call Halmoni So and told her that he need to see her and Yi Jeong and that it was important and that he coming to their house.

* * *

 **So Mansion**

Jung Won took a seat on the couch in the So living room as Halmoni So and Yi Jeong sat across from him and Ga Eul put the cup of tea in front of them and Yi Jeong got up and took the tray from Ga Eul and give it the servant and they took it and left the living room.

As Yi Jeong took Ga Eul hand and they walked to the couch and he help her to sit down on the couch and he sat next to her.

Jung Won smiled at the scene and he took the teacup and drink it and told them, "Halmoni, you're lucky to have a loving grandson and granddaughter-in-law, I wish that my son and daughter-in-law can be like them. I even sometime envy how Yi Jeong care for the two you which Jun Pyo never did for me unless he need money or for me to bail him out of trouble."

Halmoni So felt bad for Jung Won and she got up and went to him and hugged him and told him, "Jung Won, it going to be okay." Jung Won nodded his head as he hugged Halmoni So back.

Then Halmoni So sat back down next to Yi Jeong and Jung Won noticed that Ga Eul had a baby bump and then asked her, "Mrs. So, how far along are you?"

Ga Eul smiled and answered him, "Mr. Gu, call me Ga Eul. I'm three months pregnant and we carrying twins."

Jung Won was surprised and then looked at Yi Jeong and told them, "Good job Yi Jeong, who knew that you had that in you. Ga Eul, don't call me Mr. Gu but call me uncle instead like Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul nodded her head and smiled and Yi Jeong then asked, "Uncle, you call Halmoni, saying that you wanted to talk to her and me?"

Jung Won smiled and then told them, "I come here to give my shares stocks to Halmoni So, put her in charge of Shinhwa and as for you Yi Jeong, I'm having you be the CEO of Shinhwa if you don't mind."

Harabeoji So clapped his hand and told them, "That a great idea and Yi Jeong don't worry about the So Museum because I'm having Oh Ye Jung be the president and if anyone has problem with it, can talk to me about it."

Oh Ye Jun was shocked and about to protested when Harabeoji So told him, "Ye Jun, it best for us and also this could be a learning course of you and Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong then asked, "What about Gu Jun Pyo, he not going to be happy with me taking over the CEO position?"

Jung Won answered him, "Yi Jeong, not to worry about Jun Pyo, because starting tomorrow, Halmoni So is going to be the new president of Shinhwa and as for Jun Pyo, well he starting for the bottom and work himself up to the top."

Halmoni So know that something bad happen to cause Jung Won to make his own son work from the bottom but then she thought that this a better idea and it can be a punishment for Jun Pyo.

Then they all agreed to it and decided to talk to the company tomorrow and then hold a press conference two days later.

Jung Won then stay for dinner and he left the So mansion and went back to his mansion, he knew that this would hurt his son but it was best for him. He got home and one of the servants told him that Jun Pyo and Ha Ra went out again.

Jung Won, was tired of fixing his son mess and decided to take dramatics measure to have his son face the consequence of his mistakes.

* * *

 **Gu Mansion**

The next morning, Jun Pyo and Ha Ra walked to the diner room and they see Mr. and Mrs. Gu sitting down on the table as Mr. Gu was reading his newspaper and not looking at them as Mrs. Gu just gave them a look to sit down.

It was awful quiet and then Mr. Gu told them, "Gu Jun Pyo, after you finish with breakfast, come to Shinhwa enterprise and there will be meeting that you need to show up to."

Mr. Gu put his paper down and then told his secretary to get his car ready and that he leaving and his secretary nodded his head and left as Mr. Gu got up from the chair and walked out of the diner room.

Jun Pyo found it odd how his father talk to him, it was almost like boss talking to employee and not father talking to son. Jun Pyo found it more odd that his mother didn't say anything and he begin to wonder why she doesn't inject anymore or scream to get her way.

Ha Ra was wonder what going on and that any meeting that Shinhwa had, her father always tell her because he wanted to keep her in the loop. She called her father and asked him about it but he told her that he just found out today as well.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Enterprise**

Jung Won walked into the building and Mr. Choi saw him and went to him and then asked him, "Jung Won, is there a reason to have meeting without informing us in advance? You know we could be busy?"

Jung Won then gave him icy looked and told him, "Mr. Choi, since I own Shinhwa, when did I need to asked the executives for their permission to have a meeting."

Mr. Choi was lost for words and he never seen Jung Won gave him icy looks and it almost scare him.

Then Halmoni So and Yi Jeong walked into Shinhwa enterprise and Mr. Choi saw Yi Jeong and was wondering why he here and Mr. Choi never like Yi Jeong because he think that he not rich like Jun Pyo is.

Mr. Choi then saw Jung Won hugging Halmoni So and Yi Jeong and wondering how they know each other.

* * *

 **Shinhwa boardroom**

Everyone come in and sat down as Halmoni So sat down next to Jung Won as Yi Jeong sat down next to her and they were all waiting for Jun Pyo to arrive.

Thirty minutes later, Jun Pyo finally arrived without apologizing nor did he care if they we all waiting for him. Then he saw Yi Jeong and wondering what he doing here and wondering what going on here.

Jung Won then spoke, "Mr. Gu Jun Pyo, please have a seat, so we can get the meeting started, since we already thirty minutes late, thanks to you."

Jun Pyo was surprised by the way that his father talked to him and so was some of the executives. On the other hand, some of other executives didn't like the way that Jun Pyo was always late to the meeting or leaving the meeting early.

Jun Pyo then took a seat next to his father then Jung Won got up and walked to front of the room and told them;

"The reason that call you all for this meeting is that there will be a change in Shinhwa enterprise, with a new president and CEO that will take over starting today. I would like to introduce to you all So Young Hee and So Yi Jeong. Young Hee will be taking over the president position and Yi Jeong will be taking over the CEO."

Everyone was in shocked and so was Jun Pyo and he couldn't control his rage and then he got up and started to yell,

"How can the So be our President and CEO when they don't even work for our company, it should be me being the President, not this old lady! Yi Jeong you behind this aren't you! You mad that your precious Ga Eul is going to be with me because I can give her all the money in the world!"

Yi Jeong held his fist tight and about to get up when Halmoni So patted his hand to calm him down and then Jung Won told him,

"Mr. Gu Jun Pyo, it was my decision to have them be the President and CEO for our company which I'm still own. As for you, Jun Pyo, you are no longer executive but you will start from the bottom of the company which is mail boy."

Jun Pyo couldn't believe what his own father told him and Mr. Choi wasn't going to let the So family come in and ruin his and daughter plan and then he told them,

"Mr. Gu, I think it's only fair that we should have a vote on who should be our President and CEO."

Jung Won knew Mr. Choi would say something like this, because last week before he left for the States, he found out that Mr. Choi and his daughter been stealing for them since she marry into their family.

Jung Won then asked him, "Mr. Choi, who do you think that should be our President and CEO then? Maybe you wanted to be our President or CEO?"

Mr. Choi was speechless as most of the executives were agreeing to have Yi Jeong as their new CEO as he was able to make the So museum one of the most attraction to see when visiting Seoul.

Jung Won then told them;

"Well then, if everyone is agreed to it then it final and that So Young Hee will be our President and So Yi Jeong will be our CEO. Meeting is adjourned."

All the executives got up and shook hands with Young Hee and Yi Jeong and congratulated them and wish them all good luck. They all left leaving, Jung Won, Yi Jeong, Young Hee, Jun Pyo and Mr. Choi in the boardroom.

Jun Pyo couldn't believe what just happen and was in shock as he fell down to his chair as Jung Won walked to Mr. Choi and told him, "Mr. Choi please wait for me outside and there something I need to talk to you in my office."

Mr. Choi nodded his head and walked out of the boardroom and closed the door as Jung Won walked to Jun Pyo and told him, "Gu Jun Pyo, So Yi Jeong had nothing to do with this, all this was my decision.

As for Mrs. So, I seen her and the only person that she love is Yi Jeong and as far as money wise, she not that type because I meet her before and she wasn't into money then and she not into money now or ever.

Listen to me very clearly;

DO. NOT. EVER. THREATEN. MRS. SO. WITH. MONEY. EVER. AGAIN."

Jun Pyo never seen his father this angry before, he felt a bit scare now.

Jung Won continue, "Gu Jun Pyo, as for your current office, well it no longer your since you are not executive and I will show you to your new office."

Jun Pyo put his head down and he never been in lower position before, he always been on top because of his mother put him there and keep protecting him to keep him there but today, he notice that she wasn't at the office.

Jung Won then told them, "Halmoni So and Yi Jeong, let me show you to your new office and tell me if you need anything to be changed."

They nodded their head and they follow Jung Won out of the boardroom.

Ha Ra come to Shinhwa enterprise after Jun Pyo enter the building and she went up to the floor that her father was at and she got out of the elevator and walked to him and then she notice that he had a confused face.

She run to him and then asked him, "Appa, what going on? What was the meeting about and what happen?"

As Mr. Choi about to answered his daughter, when Jung Won open the boardroom door and told her question, "I can answer all those question for you Ha Ra. As of today, Jun Pyo is no longer an executive of Shinhwa and meet our new President and CEO, So Young Hee and So Yi Jeong."

Ha Ra fell to the floor after hearing what her father-in-law told her, she looked at Jun Pyo as his head was down. She couldn't believe what was going on and then Jung Won told her, "Ha Ra, I like to see both you and your father in my office. We have something to talk about and don't worry, Jun Pyo will be there as well."

Ha Ra saw Yi Jeong in his business suit, he look way more handsome then Jun Pyo and she couldn't believe that she gave up on him to be with Jun Pyo. Mr. Choi notice his daughter looking at So Yi Jeong and he didn't like it and he helped to get his daughter off the floor.

Then he whisper to her, "Ha Ra, I told you already why you had to marry Gu Jun Pyo because he our key to our wealth. This So Yi Jeong is not as rich as Jun Pyo, so don't try to get back with him."

Ha Ra was disappointed but she was still determined to have Yi Jeong as one of her lovers, she wanted him more, now that he was more handsome in a business suit.

Yi Jeong then walked to them and told them, "I'm sorry to interrupted your father and daughter time, but I have no interested in whatsoever to be with Mrs. Gu. I'm happily marry to a beautiful woman and Mr. Choi; your daughter already meet her and my son."

Yi Jeong walked away from them as Jung Won told them, "Mr. Choi, Ha Ra and Jun Pyo please wait for me in my secretary office and I be there shortly."

They walked to Jung Won's secretary office as Jung Won watch them and then he call his security to stay with them and they nodded their head and walked behind them.

Jung Won then told Halmoni So and Yi Jeong that he show them their new office, and they follow him to their new office.

As they walked toward their new office, Yi Jeong and Halmoni So noticed that a lot of the female workers were looking at Yi Jeong and some of them put on makeup, making themselves look good for him.

Yi Jeong never pay attention to them and Halmoni So wanted to rip their eyes out for looking at her grandson like a piece of meat.

Jung Won open Halmoni So office first, and they notice that it was really big and spacious and Jung Won asked her how she liked but Halmoni So told him that she wanted to see Yi Jeong office first before making any decision.

They went to Yi Jeong office and it was half the size of Halmoni So office and then Halmoni So told them, "Jung Won, I wanted this to be my office and Yi Jeong can have the other office. I think that one suit him better, especially if Ga Eul and Yi Beom going to visited him."

Yi Jeong agreed with his Halmoni and then Yi Jeong told him, "Mr. Gu."

But Jung Won stop him and told him, "Yi Jeong, you can call me uncle and yes, what did you wanted to tell me."

Yi Jeong then told him, "Uncle, is it okay if I bring my own secretary, Nam Young Bum to come work with me here. He the only one that know how I like to run thing."

Jung Won thought about it and then he told him, "Sure Yi Jeong, you can bring him to work with you and I think that good idea. However, I not sure how the female here are going to react since they all thinking that they can be your secretary."

Halmoni So then told him, "Jung Won, not to worry about them, I handle them and I know that they all don't only want to be Yi Jeong's secretary, but they say something more or worst they want to replace Ga Eul, and be with Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong told them, "That never going to happen, because I never going to leave Ga Eul and as for business and personal, I never mix them together and I never let them cross that line with me either."

Halmoni So and Jung Won smiling, knowing that Yi Jeong really love Ga Eul and Halmoni So know very well that her grandson and he always talk business in the museum.

* * *

Jung Won then told them that he was going to introduce them to their staffs and they nodded their head and they follow Jung Won out of Yi Jeong office.

Jung Won call all the staffs to come to the main office and he had announcement to make and they all come and some either stand or sit on their chair.

"Let's give a warm welcome to your new President and CEO, So Young Hee and So Yi Jeong." He told them.

All the staffs was surprised and shocked to hear that they got a new President and CEO and they were wondering if something was happen to the company.

"No need to worry, there nothing wrong or happen with the company. I decided that we need a new President and CEO. If anyone has a problem with it then, feel free to come to my office and talk to me." Jung Won told them.

Then one of the female staffs raised her hand and Jung Won nodded to her and she asked them, "What happen to Mr. Gu Jun Pyo? As for Mr. So and Mrs. So, who going to be their secretary?"

Before Jung Won could answered her, Yi Jeong spoke up, "For me, I have my own secretary. He know how I like to run thing and he been my secretary for five years now and he the only one that I trust."

All the females felt disappoint that Yi Jeong already had his own secretary but one of female staffs didn't like it and told them, "Sorry Mr. So, but I think that you shouldn't have your own secretary coming here. He doesn't know anything about our office and I think it best that you should interview us and we can help you understand the company."

Halmoni So was shocked but Yi Jeong wasn't because he knew that most female wanted to be his secretary and Jung Won was upset and then he told her, "Miss Bae, I must be mistaken to think that you run or own Shinhwa for you to tell Mr. So, whether he can bring his own secretary or not. When is it your job to tell him, that he should interview anyone here for the secretary position."

Bae Ji-Hye was surprised by how Mr. Gu responded to her comment and unknow to anyone was that she was actually Jun Pyo girlfriend. Everyone only knew that she was his secretary and nothing else.

Ji-Hye shook it off then told them, "I think it only right for Mr. So to interview us for secretary position and everyone agree with me right."

Some of female staffs did but major of the female staffs really didn't care about it because they were happy with the position, they were working in.

Yi Jeong then told her, "I'm sorry Miss Bae, but it my choice if I want to bring my own secretary or interview anyone for the position. Whether, he know or doesn't know this company, it still my choice of who I wanted as my secretary."

Ji-Hye was surprised by how Yi Jeong responded to her and then Halmoni So told them, "I was going to interview people for my secretary position but I already choosing the two people that I want to be my secretary."

Everyone was surprised by what Halmoni So told them and then Halmoni So told them, "I'm having Miss Bae Ji-Hye and Mrs. Gu to be my two secretaries."

As Ha Ra and Mr. Choi was in Jung Won secretary office which the door was open and she heard what Halmoni So told the staffs and she got up from the chair and run out the door with Jun Pyo and Mr. Choi following her.

She stopped in front of Halmoni So and told her, "I will not be your secretary because I'm Mrs. Gu and you can't tell me what to do."

Ha Ra looked at Jun Pyo to tell that she right but then she noticed that he was looking at Bae Ji-Hye and she was looking back at him and then it hit her that Ji-Hye was not only Jun Pyo secretary but his girlfriend and she was mad.

Not only Ha Ra noticed but so did Mr. Choi and Jung Won and Mr. Choi closed his fist tight that he wanted to punch Jun Pyo badly.

Jung Won knew about Jun Pyo and Ji-Hye from the pictures that he got from his secretary and now he fully understand why Ji-Hye was so bold into telling him that Yi Jeong couldn't bring his own secretary and he need to interview them.

Then Jung Won told them, "Well that final, Mr. So will have his own secretary, which I have no problem with him bring him here. As for Mrs. So, Mrs. Gu and Miss Bae will be her secretaries. You all can now go back to work."

They all shook hands with Halmoni So and Yi Jeong and went back to their office or desk as Halmoni So told him, "Jung Won, me and Yi Jeong going to his office and see what he need or what changes we need."

Jung Won nodded his head as Halmoni So and Yi Jeong started to walked and Jung Won told them, "All of you follow me to my office now. I need to talked to all of you."

Jung Won turn and started to walked to his office as they follow him.

* * *

 **Gu Jung Won Office**

Jung Won walked to his desk and sat down on his chair as Jun Pyo, Ha Ra, Ji-Hye and Mr. Choi standing in front of him.

"The reason that I call you all into my office is because I found some interesting and I'm debating if I should just have you Mr. Choi and Choi Ha Ra leave this building or should I call the police." Jung Won told them as he stared at the Choi.

Ha Ra was begin to sweat as Mr. Choi kept his cool and then told him, "Mr. Gu, I don't understand why me and my daughter need to leave this building or why you going to call the police."

Jung Won got the pile of papers and pictures and threw it at Mr. Choi and then told him, "You want to know why then why don't you, look at these papers."

Mr. Choi pick up the pictures and papers and the pictures he saw him and Ha Ra talking in the company stairwell and them at the bank together as well but in disguised. The papers were bank transfer from the Shinhwa company to his personal account.

"How dare you try to steal from me. Now I fully understand why you and your daughter was so eager to married Jun Pyo." Jung Won angrily told them.

Mr. Choi dropped to his knee as Ha Ra was confused to how her father-in-law knew about it and then Jung Won told her, "Ha Ra you wanted to know how I found out about it, well thanks to your greediness, that you went to bank and try to transfer Shinhwa money into your account but the bank call me and asked me about it. I told them to freeze your account.

Ha Ra, starting tomorrow, you and Miss. Bae, are going to work for Madam So and be her secretaries and you will listen to what she tell you two to do."

Jung Won then turn to Jun Pyo and Ji-Hye and he was angry at them and grab the pictures and throw them on the floor and Ha Ra pick up one of the pictures and to her shocked was that Jun Pyo hugging Ji-Hye in bed which he never once did that to her.

Ha Ra turn to Jun Pyo and asked him, "How can you do this to me? When did you and her get together?"

Before Jun Pyo could answered Ha Ra questions, Jung Won threw another set of pictures on the floor and it was Jun Pyo linking his arms with two women and going to his penthouse and Ji-Hye was shocked and then told him, "Jun Pyo, you cheating on me with these two women in our penthouse."

Jun Pyo was in complete shock, that his appa let out his secret and then Jun Pyo told Ha Ra, "Ji-Hye and I been together for five years now. We got together after, I hired her as my secretary and we also been living together."

Then he turn to Ji-Hye and told her, "Yes, I been cheating on you and the truth is that they were way better than you and Ha Ra."

Mr. Choi heard enough and got up from the floor and run to Jun Pyo and grab his collar and punch him in the face as he fell down and Ha Ra hold her dad back as Ji-Hye was in complete shock.

Jung Won then called his security and they come and hold Mr. Choi and Jun Pyo back as Jung Won told them, "That enough both of you. Jun Pyo, starting today, your penthouse that you been staying at is no longer yours since I'm taking it back."

Jung Won couldn't believe that his son had a wife and girlfriend and then it dawn on him why Ji-Hye was so bold into telling Yi Jeong that he couldn't bring his own secretary and had to interview them because of she was with Jun Pyo.

Then he turn to Ji-Hye and told her, "Miss Bae, now I fully understand why you were so bold into telling Mr. So who he can and can't choose to be his secretary. Like I told Ha Ra, starting tomorrow you and her will be Madam So secretaries and follow all her instruction."

Then Jung Won told them, "Jun Pyo and Ha Ra you two are no longer allow in my mansion and I will show you two to your new apartment. Mr. Choi you can't say or do anything unless you wanted me to call the police on you for fraud."

Mr. Choi couldn't believe that his foolproof plan backfired on him and then he looked at his daughter with rage in his eyes that he wanted to kill her for ruining their plan.

Jung Won then told him, "Mr. Choi, I forgot to tell you, you are no longer one of our executives, since I demoting you to entry level position, but not here in Seoul but our office in Busan."

Mr. Choi was stunned and then Jung Won told him, "Mr. Choi, I'm being nice here and letting you stay in the company and not kicking you out or calling the police on you. It best for you to go to Busan. As for you home here in Seoul, well it best for you to leave now and see what happen there."

Jung Won then turn to Ha Ra and Ji-Hye and told them, "Now follow me and we going to see Mrs. So and let her know that you two agreed to be her secretary."

The two women nodded their head and they follow Jung Won as he left his office and Halmoni So was waiting for them and then she told them, "Jung Won, let me show you all my new office and the other office is now Yi Jeong."

Then she looked at Ha Ra and Ji-Hye and told them, "Yi Jeong's office is off limit to you two and if I found out that you two went in his office or bother Yi Jeong, I will teach both of you lesson.

As for my dress code for you two to be my secretaries, I want you to be wearing pant suit and no skirt whatsoever and as for you blouse it must be button up.

Then Halmoni So dismiss them, as she walked away from them and walked to Yi Jeong who was on the phone with Ga Eul and Yi Beom. Yi Jeong saw his Halmoni and he walked to her and then give his phone to her for her to talked to Ga Eul and Yi Beom.

Mr. Choi then left Shinhwa and got in his car and drove off to his home when he saw his wife standing outside screaming hysterical as there is people moving their furniture, then he run to his wife and she told him to stop them for moving their thing and she didn't understand what going on.

Mr. Choi told his wife that he was going to see what going on and he walked up to them and told them that he wanted to talked to who was in charge here.

Then a big guy walked toward him and told him, "I'm in charge here and as for your home, it no longer yours since Mr. Gu has taking the property back and you are no longer allow in this house."

Mr. Choi was stunned and shocked and fully understand what Jung Won was telling him and then his wife run to him and screaming at him to stop them but Mr. Choi can't really do anything and then he turn to his wife.

He looked at her and then told her, "Yeobo, we can't do anything since Jung Won found out what we been doing. He demoted me and I'm guessing we have to move to Busan and Ha Ra is now working in Shinhwa as a secretary and Jun Pyo is no longer an executive either."

Mrs. Choi collapse on the floor after hearing what her husband told her and then she screamed at him, "I told you not to mess with the Gu but you and Ha Ra didn't listen and now we be punished for it."

Then Mr. Choi remember something and he told his wife, "Get up and we need to go and see Kang Hee Soo. She the only one that can get us out of this mess and help us get back what belong to us."

Mrs. Choi agreed and then she got up from the floor and they walked to their car and drove to the Gu Mansion and left their car in the front entrance and run into the mansion and demanded to see Madam Kang.

* * *

 **Gu Mansion**

Madam Kang come out of her room after hearing Mr. and Mrs. Choi calling her name and she went down stair to them and Mr. Choi then told her, "Madam Kang, we need your help. We need you to talk to your husband and tell him to give us back our home and also I need you to tell him not to send me to Busan."

Before Madam Kang can answered him, Mr. Gu walked into the mansion with Jun Pyo and Ha Ra following him and he told them, "Mr. Choi, I'm sorry, but Hee Soo can't help you anymore since she no longer associated with Shinhwa anymore and furthermore she no longer CEO of Shinhwa. Everything of Shinhwa go through me or President So."

Mr. and Mrs. Choi looked at Madam Kang and she nodded her head as Mr. Choi was shocked as Mrs. Choi fell on the floor and started to cry and scream.

Mr. Gu then told them, "Since you both here, it save me the trouble to go find you two. I wanted you two to see Jun Pyo and Ha Ra new home."

Mrs. Choi stop crying and got up and asked him, "What new home for Ha Ra? She perfect happy living in this mansion. This is her home."

Mr. Gu looked in her eyes and told her, "Well, this is not Ha Ra or Jun Pyo home anymore and this is my house and I decided who I want to live here or has to move out."

Mrs. Choi feel scared and cold at the same time as Mr. Gu was looking at her and then he told them, "Let's go and see their new home."

* * *

 **Jun Pyo and Ha Ra apartment**

They walked into the apartment and it was small which had and living room and kitchen together and it was also a one bedroom and bathroom was small as well.

Jun Pyo couldn't believe where he was living at and then he told his father, "Appa, I'm not living here. There no way I should be living here, since I'm Gu. I'm going back to my penthouse."

Ha Ra agreed with him and told him, "Abeonmin, I agreed with Jun Pyo that we not going to live here and I'm going back to our house."

Mr. Gu just stared at them and told them, "Do you two really think that I'm joking around with you. This is your new home now and enjoy staying here and as for the penthouse well, Jun Pyo it not yours but mine and good luck trying to get in. Ha Ra, my house is no longer welcoming you, so please don't bother coming to my house."

Mr. Gu then walked out of the apartment with Madam Kang and Secretary Jung following him and they left, leaving Jun Pyo, Ha Ra and the older Choi.

Ha Ra then walked into the bedroom and open the closet and notice that all her clothes where there along with Jun Pyo and she screamed as everyone run into the bedroom and Mrs. Choi asked her what wrong and Ha Ra show them and Jun Pyo saw all his expensive suit in the closet.

Jun Pyo couldn't stand it anymore and he left the apartment and call for his black lotus but they told him that it was no longer his and that Mr. Gu forbid them to give it to him.

Jun Pyo got mad and then he got a cab and told them to go to his penthouse address and he did and as Jun Pyo about to get out without paying but the driver was quicker and told Jun Pyo to pay him and Jun Pyo pay him.

The driver then left Jun Pyo as Jun Pyo walked into his Penthouse and enter the code but it didn't work and he try again and still didn't work until it completely lock him out. Security then come to him and Jun Pyo yell at them to open it for him but they told him that they couldn't do anything for him under Mr. Gu order and they escort him out of the Penthouse.

Mr. Gu then call Jun Pyo and told him that not only was his penthouse was no longer his but his credit card and money are now no longer available to him and only he had access to it and it was same with Ha Ra.

Then a car pull up and the driver told Jun Pyo that Mr. Gu told him to pick him up and take him back to his apartment.

When Jun Pyo got back to his apartment, he walked away from Ha Ra and her parents and walked into their bedroom and laid on the bed.

Mr. and Mrs. Choi decided to check into a hotel and figure out what to do next and they left Ha Ra without saying goodbye to her.

As they walked out of the apartment, there was two men in black waiting for them and they told them that they need to go with them and Mr. and Mrs. Choi was confused and then the two men drag them to a van and push them in and closed the door and drove off.

Ha Ra couldn't take it anymore and need to go out and have fun and also call one of her lovers to meet her at the bar.

Ha Ra got to the club and try to go inside and show the bouncer her id but the bouncer told her that she wasn't allow inside and Ha Ra started to scream and yelling why and then the owner of the club come out and told her, "Mrs. Gu, we got instructing from Chairman Gu not to let you in our bar. Actually, he sent out a memo to all bars and nightclub in South Korea to not let you in."

Ha Ra was stunned and bouncer drag her away from the bar and then left her in the parking lot as he went back to his station and bar owner went back inside his bar.

One of Ha Ra lovers was walking to the bar and he was with another woman and he walked pass Ha Ra and Ha Ra run to him and asked him, "Yu Ho Bong, why are you here with another woman and who is she?"

Ho Bong then push Ha Ra away from him and he answered her, "What do you think I'm doing. I'm having fun. I know about your other lovers and I also learn that you have a husband as well and you didn't bother to tell me."

Ha Ra was shocked, the truth was that she never once told any of her lovers that she was married and she just wanted to have fun with them and some time she would have them spend their money on her and not telling them that she was Jun Pyo's wife or that she has money.

Ho Bong date then went to him and kissed his cheek and told him that she wanted to go inside the club and he agreed and walked away from Ha Ra.

Ha Ra watched as her lover left her and then a car pull up and told her that Chairman Gu send him to pick her up and drop her off at her apartment.

Ha Ra got in and he drove to her apartment and then he told her to get out of his car and she did and he drove off. As Ha Ra walked inside her small apartment and went to their bedroom and she lay down next to Jun Pyo.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Corporation**

Yi Jeong decided to bring Ga Eul and Yi Beom to Shinhwa and have them look at his new office and they love it and Ga Eul love the view from his office as Yi Beom was running around and Yi Jeong back hug Ga Eul.

Halmoni So walked into Yi Jeong office and smiled at the scene of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul together and she went to Yi Beom and pick him up and walked to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

Then Gu Jung Won knocked on Yi Jeong's door and he walked in and then he asked him, "Yi Jeong, how do you like your office. I still can't believe that Halmoni So change with you but knowing her, she never like big office anyway."

They all laughed as Mr. Gu secretary told him that Jun Pyo, Ha Ra and Bae Ji-Hye was waiting for him and he told them that he be there soon with Madam So.

Nam Young Bum, Yi Jeong secretary come into Yi Jeong's office and told him, "Mr. So, your whole schedule is set and I also schedule some time for you and Mrs. So and young master So to spend some time together."

Yi Jeong thank him and then Yi Jeong told Mr. Gu, "Uncle, I like to go with you and also introduce my wife and son to everyone as well."

Jung Won nodded his head and they left Yi Jeong's office and walked to main office and Jung Won told them that Yi Jeong had announcement for them.

Halmoni So then gave Yi Beom to Ga Eul as Yi Jeong took her hand and they walked in front of everyone and Yi Jeong told them, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is my wife So Ga Eul and my son So Yi Beom. I expect you all to treat them with respect as you give to me and Madam So."

All the women in Shinhwa was disappointed to see Yi Jeong bring his wife and son to work and some of them didn't like that Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul and Yi Beom to work and some of them was still thinking of seducing him and making him leave Ga Eul and be with them.

Then Yi Jeong told them, "If you have anything related to work, I will talk to you otherwise, I will not talk about personal thing at work. Also, you must tell Mr. Nam what is your reason to talk to me and I will requested that you knock on my door before entering."

They all understood and nodded their head as Mr. Gu then told them, "Mr. So and Madam So, will not be stay here for overtime, there be another executive that will be here instead."

Mr. Gu then turn to Choi Ha Ra and Bae Ji-Hye and told them, "Madam So, will be giving you two instructing on what she want you two to do. Ha Ra, another thing I wanted to let you know, you are not to go near Mr. So or Mrs. So."

Then Mr. Gu turn to Jun Pyo and told him, "Mister Gu Jun Pyo, please follow me to your new office."

Jun Pyo nodded his head and Mr. Gu told them that they can go back to work and nodded their heads and went back to their office and seat.

Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul hand as they walked back to his office and Halmoni So then told Ha Ra and Ji-Hye to follow her.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Mail Room**

Mr. Gu open a small room after they got off the elevator and he told Jun Pyo, "Mr. Gu, this is your new office. Your job is to sort out all the mail here and separated them to which office they go to and take the mail to them.

Jun Pyo looked around and saw how small the room was and Mr. Gu then told him, "Mr. Jun Pyo, you should start working since there a big pile on your desk and your lunch is at 12pm to 1pm every day and you can leave once you finish sorting and separating the mail."

Mr. Gu then left Jun Pyo and Jun Pyo couldn't believe where he landed and he walked to his desk, as he took one of the envelopes, the other fell down to the floor and Jun Pyo had to pick them up.

After he pick up all the envelopes from the floor and started to sort them when his door open and guy come and put more envelopes and boxes on his desk and left as Jun Pyo look in disbelief.

Jun Pyo felt that this was a worst punishment then living in a small apartment and he went to sort the envelopes and boxes. Lunch come and he wasn't even halfway done and he went to cafeteria and order a sandwich and water and walked to table and eat alone.

He then walked back to the mail room and he saw that there was more mails and boxes on the desk and Jun Pyo fell on his knee.

* * *

 **Halmoni So Office**

Halmoni So open her door and she walked in and Ha Ra and Ji-Hye follow her and then she sat on her chair and she told them to make her coffee for her and they nodded their head and left and went to make coffee.

They give it to Halmoni So but before she took a slip, she throw it at them and told them, "You call this coffee. It taste awful and make me a new one now."

Ha Ra got most of the coffee splashed at her face and she nodded her head and went to make new coffee as Halmoni So took out some files and gave it to Ji-Hye and told her to look over it and write a report for her.

Ha Ra brought new coffee for Halmoni So and then Halmoni So told her to put it down on her table and Ha Ra did. Then Halmoni So took out a big stack of files and gave it to Ha Ra and told her to look over it and write a report on it.

Ha Ra couldn't believe how many files there was and she nodded her head and took the files and walked out of Halmoni So office and sat down on her desk next to Ji-Hye.

They started to look at the files when Halmoni So come out of her office and walked to them and told them to go to this address and they nodded their head and left.

They got to the address and it was abandoned building and then Halmoni So call them and told them that she made a mistake and sent them to wrong address and gave them another address and they left and went to other address and it was broken down building.

Ha Ra and Ji-Hye finally got back to the Shinhwa when Halmoni So told them that she had something else for them to do.

Both their head was cover in dust and dirt and they look like ghost and Halmoni So then asked them, "Where did you two go? I sent you to get some files for me and you two come back looking like a ghost."

Ha Ra was about to say something when Halmoni So told her, "Aw, never mind, I found it myself while you two went out and here the files and I wanted you to type it out and give it to me in hour."

Halmoni So toss the file at them and walked away and Ji-Hye pick it up and open it and notices that it had notices that telling them that this was just beginning and there was a lot more coming soon.

Ha Ra and Ji-Hye fell on the floor and started to cry and then Halmoni So come out and walked to them and walked to Ha Ra and whisper in her ear, 'Cry all you want Gu Ha Ra, this is only the begin of your punishment. Don't ever threaten my grandson or Ga Eul again and I hope that you had good sleep on you little apartment."

Ha Ra was shocked to learn about apartment that she and Jun Pyo that she was staying in and about to say something when Halmoni So told her, "I really don't care what you have to say Mrs. Gu. All I wanted is you two to started working on this file. I need to be done in thirty minutes."

Halmoni So then walked away from them to her office and walked in and closed the door as Ji-Hye looked at Ha Ra and told her, "This is all your fault, why did you have to drag me into this mess that you made."

Ha Ra was mad and then told her, "My fault, no it yours and how dare you and Jun Pyo cheated on me. Let me tell you, I will not divorce Gu Jun Pyo and all of his and Gu money is mine and I make sure that you been sent to other city."

Then Ji-Hye and Ha Ra started to pull each other hairs and screaming at each other as Halmoni So heard the commotion and walked out of her office to see them pulling each other hairs and then she call security to her office.

Securities separated Ha Ra and Ji-Hye as they both struggling to get away from securities until Halmoni So slapped both of them and told them, "Enough! I really tried of you two and as now I wanted you both to clean the entire building."

Both of them was shocked and Halmoni So then told the securities, "Please take them to basement and have them clean there first and just leave them there."

Securities nodded their heads as they dragged a struggling Ha Ra and Ji-Hye and then they went to the basement and securities gave them a broom and bucket of dirty water and mop and told them to start cleaning.

"Ah, just to let the two of you know that we heard that there is a ghost down here. We never really saw it but we heard some stories and they scream a lot too." Securities told them as they started to walked away from the Ha Ra and Ji-Hye.

As they started to sweep, they heard screaming and they got scare and run to the door and try to open it and realized that it couldn't be open from the inside, only outside can open the door.

They pound and kick the door but no one came to open the door for them as they were screaming and yell for someone to open the door for them but no one did.

Little did they know was that Halmoni So told the securities to make up a story to scare the them and the screaming was actually coming from the pipes.

After a while they started to walked back and pick up the broom and mop and started to clean and then they heard screaming again and they got scared and started to run but Ji-Hye bump into the bucket of dirty water and spilled it all over the floor and as she and Ha Ra run, they both slip and fell face down into the dirty water and screaming.

Halmoni So watched them and smiling and she call securities and told them to check on them and see how their cleaning was going.

Securities went to the basement and open the door and saw both women on the floor with the dirty water on their faces and then one of securities asked the other securities, "Wasn't the bucket of water used to clean the men bathroom early. I heard that there was a big a mess there."

The other securities nodded their heads and then they cover their noses as they spoke, "Yes it was a really big mess, I can't believe how long it took to clean it and I guess they forgot to dump the water."

Ha Ra and Ji-Hye started to scream more and then securities left them and walked out of the basement.

They got to the elevator and started to laugh and as the other one was curious to why they laughing and they told him, "There was really no big mess in the men bathroom, it was just plain soapy water that they use this morning to clean one of the rooms. They just forgot to empty it out that all."

One of the securities smirked after seen Ha Ra on the floor with dirty water on her, it turn out that he meet her in the nightclub, where he was having fun, when Ha Ra didn't like him and got him kick out of the nightclub.

When he saw her become Halmoni So secretary, he knew that this was his chance for his revenge against her.

Then they went back to their office and sat there and eating and drinking water as they walked Ha Ra and Ji-Hye screaming and throw water at each other.

* * *

 **Yi Jeong office**

It was five o clock when Nam Young Bum walked to his desk and told him, "Mr. So it five already and I think that it time for you, Mrs. So and Young Master So to go home now."

Yi Jeong was looking over some files and he looked at his watch and Young Bum was right and then he looked up to see his wife and son sleeping on the couch and he told Young Bum, "Your right it is time for me and Ga Eul to go home and I see you tomorrow then."

Young Bum nodded his head as Yi Jeong got up from his chair and walked to Ga Eul and bend down and kissed her forehead as Ga Eul smiled and open her eyes to see Yi Jeong in front of her and she pull him down to kissed him and he kissed her back.

After their passionate kisses, Yi Jeong got up and help Ga Eul get up as she about to wake up Yi Beom but Yi Jeong stop her and pick him up and Yi Beom hugged Yi Jeong as they walked out of Yi Jeong's office and Young Bum watched and smiled.

All the female staffs watched as Yi Jeong holding Ga Eul's hand and walked out of his office and walked passed them and into the elevator and they realized that he was right that he wouldn't talk to them at all.

Some of the female staffs try get into Yi Jeong office earlier, only to have Young Bum turn them away by telling them to give him the files or what they need to see Yi Jeong for and some try business and other try personal. But Young Bum told them that he let Yi Jeong know and few minutes later he told them that Yi Jeong didn't wanted to see any of them.

One female staff wanted Yi Jeong badly from the moment that Mr. Gu introduced him to them and she didn't care if he was married or not or have son. She wanted him all to herself and was going make sure that he left his wife and son for her.

She watched them leave and she told herself, "So Yi Jeong, I will make sure that you leave your wife and son and be with me."

Little did she know that Halmoni So was behind her and Halmoni So was not happy with her and she call her, "Miss Ru Su Mi."

Su Mi heard Halmoni So voice and slow turn around and answered her in a shaky voice, "Yes President So."

Halmoni So walked closer to her and told her, "So you going to have Yi Jeong leave his wife and son for you. Well we see about that and started tomorrow, no need to come to this office since I'm sending you to Busan office. Don't worry, human resource and Mr. Gu doesn't mind."

Su Mi was about to protested when Jung Won walked next to Halmoni So and told her, "Miss Ru, I agreed with President So of sending you to Busan. Don't bother packing your thing because you going to Busan now."

Jung Won signal security to come and they did and he told them to take Su Mi away and they drag her out of the building and Jung Won told her, "Halmoni, don't worry, I will make announcement tomorrow that if they wanted to talked or see Yi Jeong, they have to go though you."

Halmoni So smiled and they walked to the elevator and Jung Won told her, "Ah, for Ha Ra and Ji-Hye, I heard that they still in the basement cleaning and Jun Pyo still working in the mail room."

Halmoni So smiled brightly and told him, "Good and let leave them here tonight and have them finish clean."

Jung Won smiled and nodded his head in agreement and he was planning of leaving them here anyway.

* * *

Jun Pyo punishment is just started and his secret is being exposed

Choi only see money and nothing else and they really don't care what their daughter does along as they get money

Never cross Halmoni So otherwise you will get punish


	17. Madam Kang Punishment

**Chapter 16 Madam Kang Punishment**

 **Shinhwa Corporation**

Next morning, Jung Won made big announcement that any staffs that wanted to see Yi Jeong regardless if it was male or female that they have to get President So approval first. All the staffs agree after they heard about what happen to Ru Su Mi and they definitely didn't wanted to land up like her in Busan working in old office.

* * *

 **Halmoni So Office**

Halmoni So was looking thought some files and see which one would be before for Shinhwa to do business with.

She need a pen and she open the drawer on her desk when she found a file in there and she open it and saw that it was a contract but with her sharp eyes, she notices that this was no ordinary contract and she notice both Gu Jung Won and Kang Hee Soo name on it.

Jung Won then knock on her door and she told him that it was open and he open the door and walked in and walked to Halmoni So and noticed her shocked face and he asked her, "Halmoni, what happen? Did something happen to Yi Jeong or Byung Chul?"

Halmoni So saw Jung Won and gave him the file and he looked at it and was shocked by the contract say and he was angry and he told her, "Halmoni, I have to go and asked Hee Soo, what the meaning for this contract."

Halmoni So nodded her head as Jung Won walked out of her office and into elevator and call his driver to get the car ready for him and the driver did and when Jung Won left Shinhwa building, the car was waiting for him and he got in the told the driver to drive him to the mansion.

* * *

 **Gu Mansion**

Jung Won stormed inside his house and started to yell, "Kang Hee Soo! Come out here right now!"

Hee Soo was in the guest bedroom reading a book when she heard Jung Won screaming her name and she walked out of the guest bedroom and walked down the stairs and walked to Jung Won and stopped in front of him.

Jung Won then throw the file at Hee Soo and it hit her and the file open and she cover her mouth and then slow pick it up with her hand shaking.

Jung Won's face was completely red from anger and asked her, "What the hell is the meaning of this contract!"

Her whole body begin to shake as she answered him, "It was contract that I had you sign when I got you drunk and that you give me fully control of Shinhwa as I have all the executives forced you out by having them think that you were trying to embezzle the company and that I save the company."

Jung Won was so mad at her that he went to the couch and grab a pillow and throw it at her and told her, "So you would get me super drunk and can't see anything correct that I would sign Shinhwa over to you and have you and Jun Pyo run my company."

Hee Soo nodded her head and then Jung Won walked up to her and raised his hand as Hee Soo closed her eyes but she didn't feel anything as she open her eyes and Jung Won looked at her and told her, "I don't wanted my hand to be dirty. So as of today, you are no longer allow in my mansion and I have apartment ready for you to live in."

Jung Won signal two of his men to take Hee Soo and she get on her knee and begging, "No please Yeobo. I don't wanted to leave this mansion. This is the only home that I have live in."

Jung Won walked away from her as two of his men walked to Hee Soo and dragging her out of the mansion and throw her in car and the driver drove off to Gwangju.

* * *

 **Gwangju Residential Area**

The driver stopped at a small old apartment and got out and open the door for Hee Soo and told her, "We arrive at your new home. Please get out of my car."

Hee Soo then told him, "How dare you talked to me this way, I'm Mrs. Gu and take me back to the mansion right now."

Driver smirked as he told her, "Well, Mr. Gu doesn't wanted you in his mansion. As for Mrs. Gu, you must be kidding since you claim to be Madam Kang. Now get out of my car before I drag you out of the car."

Hee Soo got mad and then the driver grab Hee Soo arm and pull her out of his car and closed the door and pushed her away from him and he got in his car and drove off.

Older woman watched what was happen to Hee Soo and smiled as Hee Soo yelling at the driver to come back and then the older woman walked to Hee Soo and introduced herself to her, "Miss Kang Hee Soo, I'm Sang Mi-Ja and I'm the owner of this building. Mr. Gu told me that you be coming here today and don't worry about rent since it already taken care of."

Hee Soo was about to yell at her when Mi-Ja told her, "Let me show you to your new apartment." As Mi-Ja walked away from Hee Soo and Hee Soo had no choice but to follow her.

They walked up five floor of stairs and when they finally got to Hee Soo's apartment floor, Hee Soo stopped and breathed heavily as Mi-Ja walked up to her and told her, "It only five floor and you breathing hard already. I walked more floor then this and I never ran out of breath, and I'm older than you."

Mi-Ja then told her as she was walking toward the apartment, "Come let go, I don't have all day to wait for you."

Hee Soo then walked behind Mi-Ja and they get to Hee Soo new apartment and Mi-Ja open the door and they walked in and Hee Soo was shocked to see how small the apartment was and Mi-Ja told her, "Well, here is you new apartment and I hope you enjoy it."

The apartment had a small living room with kitchen and bedroom and then Mi-Ja show Hee Soo her bathroom and Hee Soo fall to the floor. The apartment also had paint come off the wall and tore up couch and small television.

Mi-Ja then went to Hee Soo who was still on the floor and told her, "My only rule here is that you are not allow to fix this apartment. You must leave it as is."

Mi-Ja then throw the apartment key to Hee Soo as she turn around and walked out of the apartment and closed the door and walked to elevator and smiling as she remembering seeing Hee Soo shocked face.

* * *

Sang Mi-Ja then walked out of the elevator and out of the building and walked across to a brand-new apartment building and went up to her floor and open the door and her daughter-in-law, Gae Bo-Young waiting for her and then she asked her, "Eomeonim, how did it go and is it true Kang Hee Soo really living in that old apartment of ours?"

"It went better than I thought. Yes, Bo-Young, Kang Soo Hee is living in our old apartment. It seem that Mr. Gu is really upset with her and he told me that he really doesn't care how I treat her." Mi-Ja told Bo-Young.

Bo-Young was relief and happy at the same time as Sang Jae Hyun , Mi-ja's son come into the living room in crutches and hopping and Bo-Young and Mi-Ja run to him and help him walked to the couch and let him sit down.

Jae Hyun then told them, "I hear Kang Hee Soo name, so I decided to come out here and hear what happen to her."

Mi-Ja looked at her son with teary eyes remembering how he was normal and fine man until Kang Hee Soo destroy him with her, not only lying to help him expand his business but had some of her people beat her son up.

Jae Hyun then told her, "Omma, don't cry and I'm fine, Mr. Gu told us that he will take care of surgery, which I still think it not necessary. But I can't understand why he doing this for me and us. I can't believe how he and his wife are two different people."

As Mi-Ja about to say something when their doorbell rang and Mi-Ja went to the door and see Mr. Gu and she let him in as he open the door and walked in and closed the door and went Mi-Ja and bow to her.

"Mr. Gu, what bring you here to my home and is everything okay?" Mi-Ja asking Jung Won when she saw him.

"I come to see Sang Jae Hyun and see how he doing and letting you all know that tomorrow surgery is ready and you don't have to worry about anything." Jung Won told her and they walked into the living room.

Bo-Young and Jae Hyun saw Jung Won and Jae Hyun was about to get up but Jung Won told him, "Jae Hyun, no need and I just come to let you know that you tomorrow surgery is ready and all you need to do is go to the hospital and they take care of the rest."

Jae-Hyun smiled and Bo-Young bowed her head to thank him and then Jae Hyun asked him, "Mr. Gu, why are you and Madam Kang so different. You treat people with kindness no matter if they rich or commoners as Madam Kang is so ruthless and cruel and she only associate herself with rich people."

Jung Won smiled and then told them, "Well, because I had someone help me see the good in people no matter what they are.

The Sang was wondering who can it be and Jung Won told them, "Madam So, she not only show me but help me with Shinhwa. The truth is that I build Shinhwa from the ground up and Madam So was the one that help me when I run into trouble when my parents couldn't help me."

The Sang were surprised that Madam So help Jung Won and they always thought that Shinhwa was pass down from the Gu generation.

Jung Won then took a deep breath and told them, "The reason that Kang Hee Soo is like this is because she come from a commoner family. She trick me into thinking that she was pregnant with my child and I didn't want to cause problem for my parents. So I marry her but I found out that she got pregnant way before she meet me."

Then it hit Mi-Ja and she told them, "Oh my god, Gu Jun Pyo is not your son Mr. Gu. I can see why Madam Kang is so into protecting her son. But I don't understand why she wanted to hurt my son when she already stole his business."

Bo-Young then looked down and Jae Hyun lifted her chin and told her, "It not your fault Jagiya, I never give you to Gu Jun Pyo. No matter how much money he offer me."

Jae Hyun then hugged Bo-Young as she hugged him back and crying as Jae Hyun patted her back. After a while, Bo-Young told them, "I meet Mr. Gu Jun Pyo at the coffee shop I work at. He waved me over and I thought he need something else with his coffee but instead he told me that he wanted my name and phone number. I told him that I wasn't interested in him and that I was happily married woman. Then he got mad at me and threw money at me and told me that I'm same as all women and that is, they want money only.

Jung Won got mad, as Mi-Ja was furious and then Jae Hyun told them, "It was Gu Jun Pyo that had me beat up. He told me that Bo-Young was going to him because of the money he offer her and that she and all commoner women want the same thing and that it money."

Jung Won couldn't stand it anymore and then told them, "I will definitely punished Jun Pyo for this. However, I believe that Kang Hee Soo is the one that told him that money can buy anything or anyone."

Mi-Ja was more furious and then Jang Won took out a tablet and give it to Mi-Ja and it was showing Hee Soo in her apartment and Jung Won told her, "Mrs. Sang, you can do anything to Kang Hee Soo. But I need her to go to Shinhwa tomorrow since I have a big punishment for her there."

Mi-Ja watches as Kang Hee Soo pacing in the apartment back and forth and Jung Won told her, "Mrs. Sang, have fun torturing Kang Hee Soo and I think she deserve it and as for Jun Pyo don't worry about him. I have something else in mind for him because your son did not deserve what Jun Pyo did to him. If I was in your son shoe, I would do the same and protect my wife."

Jae Hyun was surprised and then Jung Won told them, "I never liked Jun Pyo behavior, it like he think he the king of the world. Well he not and I'm going to make sure that he that money is not everything.

Jae Hyun don't worry about anything else and Mrs. Sang, don't worry about the hospital bills either because Jun Pyo will be paying for it since he the one that cause it."

Jung Won bow to Mrs. Sang and walked out of the apartment as Mi-Ja was surprised by what Jung Won told them and then she decided to punishment Hee Soo for hurting her son.

* * *

 **Kang Hee Soo Apartment**

She couldn't believe what was happen to her and she need a plan not only to get back into the Gu mansion, but she need to get back into Jung Won side. She not going to give up on him or let him go, after all she put in to get him in the first place.

Her stomach started to rumble and she need to get some foods and she walked into her small kitchen and open the cabinet and saw that there was only ramen noodles to which she never cook it before.

Kang Hee Soo took a deep breath and read the instruction and went to look for pan and open the other cabinet and found one.

Then her door open and Mrs. Sang walked in and walked to her and Hee Soo was thinking that she was going to yell at her but instead Mrs. Sang took the pan and noddle and told her, "Sorry, but you need to buy your own foods and cooking utensils. Since these are all my or go have to pay me to use them."

Kang Hee Soo scuffed and told her, "Fine, I don't need it and you can keep it and can you please leave me alone."

Mrs. Sang smirked and told, "You can't tell me what I can or can't do, since this is my building. You should be lucky to be living here and not in the street but I can't say that you going to be there soon."

Then Mrs. Sang walked out of the apartment with Hee Soo screaming, "What do you mean that I be living there soon! Come back here and answered my question!"

Kang Hee Soo started to pace again and then her cell phone started to rang and she went to it and saw Jung Won calling her and she answered it and told him, "Yeobo, are you calling me to tell me that you felt bad for me and wanted me to come home."

Jung Won told her, "Ms. Kang, I called to tell you that I wanted to see you in Shinhwa corporation at 8am sharp and please do not be late."

Before Kang Hee Soo could answered him, he hang up on her and Hee Soo threw her hand in frustration and then she decided to go buy something to eat but she realized that she didn't have her purse with her.

But then Mrs. Sang come in again and Hee Soo groaned and Mrs. Sang told her, "You can't go out since I lock the door and you need the code to get in and I need to get some sleep since I got to work up early for work."

"Here some clothes for you, since you going to need them and you don't have to thank me either." Mrs. Sang told her as she threw the clothes at Hee Soo and walked out of the door and closed it before Hee Soo can yell at her.

Hee Soo open the shirt and saw holes in them and threw them on the floor and screaming as she run to the door and try to open it but she couldn't open it and realized that Mrs. Sang locked her in her apartment.

Hee Soo then told herself, "This woman is going to regret messing with me, once I convince Jung Won to take me back and I make sure that she lose this building too." Not knowing that Mi-Ja heard everything on the tablet and smirked, 'Go ahead and try to make me regretted because after tonight, you going to be screaming for mercy."

Hee Soo then decided to watch some television and she turn it on and only to find out that it was nothing with white snow and she turn it off and decided to go to bed and she went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed on the floor and closed her eyes.

Few second later, her phone went off and she open her eyes and went to her phone but it stop ringing and she groaned and went back to her bed and then her phone went off again and she got up and went to it but it stop again.

Mi-Ja keep calling Hee Soo and hang up and calling and hang up until Jae Hyun told her, "Omma, I think it enough already. Beside we need to get some sleep for tomorrow and I'm sure that Mr. Gu punishment is going to be a lot worst for her since he seem very upset with both her and Jun Pyo."

Mi-Ja looked at her son and he right and then she told him, "Okay, I let her sleep for now and your right, Jae Hyun, you do need to sleep early. Bo-Young can you help me with bring Jae Hyun to bed."

Bo-Young nodded her head and they help Jae Hyun off the couch and into his and Bo-Young bedroom and they help him into bed and Mi-Ja told them good night and she left his bedroom and walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Corporation**

Jung Won walked into Shinhwa Corporation with Halmoni So and Yi Jeong and people greeted them and they continue to walked and then Kang Hee Soo walked in but she wasn't in her business suit but shirt fill with hole and tore pant and Jung Won told her, "Ms. Kang, we see you upstairs."

They got in the elevator and left her there and she waited for the next elevator and it open and she got in.

They walked out of the elevator and Nam Young Bum was waiting for Yi Jeong and before he could say anything, two women running at them with them screaming, "So Yi Jeong!"

Yi Jeong saw them but didn't have any clue who they were, however, Jung Won knew who they were exactly and knew why they looking for Yi Jeong as they stopped in front of them and Yi Jeong then asked them, "I don't think I know who you two are and I never seen you two before?"

One of the women was angry and raised her hand and about to slap Yi Jeong when Halmoni So grab her arm and throw it and told her, "Who do you think you are, and what give you the right to hit my grandson which he never seen either one of you."

Ms. Kwon was the one that try to hit Yi Jeong and she told them, "Because So Yi Jeong is jealous of Gu Jun Pyo. He jealous that Gu Jun Pyo is more richer than him."

Yi Jeong scuffed and told them, "I have never been jealous of Gu Jun Pyo, I may been mad at him but never jealous. Money wise, I really don't care if he richer than me."

Then Ms. Suh told them, "Then why are you CEO when you don't even work here and I'm sure that you lied to his appa to get him kicked out of been CEO."

Jung Won heard enough and cleared his throat and told them, "I can explain to you two why So Yi Jeong is CEO and Jun Pyo is now a mail boy. Now, let me tell you, Yi Jeong had nothing to do with it because I choice who I wanted to be CEO or mail boy, because this is my company not Gu Jun Pyo."

Ms. Kwon and Ms. Suh slowly realized that Jun Pyo appa was there the whole time and then they told him, "Mr. Gu, we sorry but we still find it unfair to have outsider be our CEO and President when Mr. Gu Jun Pyo work really hard to make this company great."

Jung Won laughed and then give them icy looked and told them, "Really, Jun Pyo make this company great, in what way. From what I heard and saw was that Jun Pyo didn't care about this company but himself. He managed to ruined two business deal, which I was able to save and if you talking about working, don't make me laugh, I saw him been late thirty minutes."

Kang Hee Soo finally got to the floor and walked out of the elevator to see Ms. Kwon and Ms. Suh and then she walked to them as they run to her and told her, "Madam Kang, you have to help us and tell Mr. Gu that Jun Pyo deserve to be CEO."

Jung Won shook his head and he couldn't believe what he was seen and then he told them, "Mrs. Kang is no longer in charge of Shinhwa because I'm and now I wanted you two to get out of my sight."

Then he snapped his finger and two big men in black come and stand behind Ms. Kwon and Ms. Suh and Jung Won told them, "Please escort these two women to the East Wing and leave them there."

Two big men nodded their head as Ms. Kwon and Suh face went white and two men dragged them out as they screaming that they didn't wanted to go and that they were sorry.

Halmoni So and Yi Jeong told Jung Won that they going to their office and Jung Won nodded his head and they left him and Kang Soo Hee and then he told her, "Mrs. Kang, please follow me to my office now."

* * *

 **Gu Jung Won Office**

Jung Won took a seat in his chair as Hee Soo remain standing and then Jung Won told her, "Starting today, you be working as our janitor and I don't wanted to heard any comments or complaints from you either."

Jung Won open his draw and took out uniform and throw it at Hee Soo and told her, "Here is your uniform and I wanted you to wear it and your first floor will be in mail room.

Hee Soo pick up the uniform and saw that it was complete dirty and old and then Jung Won told her, "Wear it now and I expect you to start cleaning soon. Now get out of my office and go start your cleaning."

Jung Won took out a file and started to looked at it as Hee Soo stared at him and realized that he was not easily to be tricked anymore and she about to turn around and walked out of his office when Jung Won call security to escort her to the mail room.

Securities come and they pulled Hee Soo out of Jung Won office and into the elevator and went to the mail room and they told her to change to her uniform and she did and then they told her that her cleaning equipment was in that cart and they left her.

Hee Soo went to the women restroom and changed into the dirty uniform and walked out of the restroom and walked to her cart and walked into the mail room and started to clean.

* * *

 **Shinhwa Mail Room**

Jun Pyo was busy separating the boxes and envelopes to which floor they go to when he bump into a woman and he apologized to her and she told him that it was okay. Jun Pyo recognized her voice and asked, "Omma? What are you doing here? What in the world are you wearing?"

Hee Soo wanted to walked away from him but Jun Pyo grab her arm and pull her back and Hee Soo had no choice and told him, "Jun Pyo, your appa has me working here as a janitor as a punishment for trying to trick him."

Jun Pyo was upset and told her, "Omma, appa shouldn't treat you this way at all. You are his wife and even if he upset, he shouldn't punish you. I need to see him right now."

Hee Soo then told him, "No Jun Pyo, we don't need to see him and I'm okay with this punishment."

But Jun Pyo didn't listen and pull his omma out of the mail room and they walked into the elevator and went to his appa office floor. As Hee Soo try to stop Jun Pyo from going to Jung Won office.

But she know that he too stubborn to be stopped and she sighed when they got to Jung Won floor and the elevator door open and they walked out and walked to Jung Won office and knock on his door.

Jung Won knew that Jun Pyo would be looking for him and asking him why his omma working here and he got up and walked to his door and open it and Jun Pyo walked in with Hee Soo

* * *

 **Jung Won Office**

Jung Won closed his door and walked to his seat and sat down as Jun Pyo asked him, "Why is omma working her? She doesn't belong working as a housekeeper since she is your wife."

"You really want to know why she working here, I tell you why." Jung Won told Jun Pyo as he took the file out and throw it at Jun Pyo feet.

"Why don't you take a look inside and tell me how would you feel about it." Jung Won told Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo pick up the file and open it and his eyes widen as he saw the contract and then with a shaken voice and asked him, "Appa, were did you find this file and did you see the contract."

"So you knew about this contract and you were going to go along with your omma crazy plan to have her take over my company and forced me to leave with a bad business deal and having the other executives agreed with her." Jung Won told him as he got up from his chair and looked at Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo couldn't look at his father as it dawn on Jung Won and then he told them, "Wait, it wasn't only Kang Hee Soo idea, but your too Jun Pyo. Now I can see why some executives listen to you."

Jung Won then wonder how many files that Jun Pyo and Hee Soo was hiding and he walked out of his office with Jun Pyo and Hee Soo following him to Halmoni So's office and he walked to her door and knocked on it and Halmoni So told him to come in and he open the door and walked in as Jun Pyo and Hee Soo follow him in.

He walked toward the filing cabinet and opened and started looking while Jun Pyo and Hee Soo was getting nervous as Halmoni So was curious to what going on and then Yi Jeong walked in and walked to his Halmoni and asked her, "Halmoni, what going on and what is Uncle Gu looking for?"

"I'm not sure Yi Jeong. But it must be something very important for him to be looking for it." Halmoni So answered him.

Jung Won finally found what he was looking for and he looked at it and was furious and then he give it to Halmoni So too looked at it and she and Yi Jeong saw it and Yi Jeong was surprised as Halmoni So was shock.

Halmoni So give the file back to Jung Won as he walked up to Hee Soo and Jun Pyo and asked them, "How long have you been embezzling money from my company? So it explain why you two didn't want me to go to States. It because you two wanted pin it on me and my friend and have the executives agreed with you to forced me out of my own company."

Jun Pyo turn to his omma and told her, "I told you not to bring those files into the office and it was best to keep it in our study, Omma. Now appa know the truth."

"How was I to know that he would find it and beside I thought that no one would ever dare come to this office, since you told everyone that this was your other office." Hee Soo told her son.

Jung Won couldn't take it anymore and then he told them, "Jun Pyo, I do have something to tell you, about me and your omma."

Hee Soo was shocked and then told him, "No! Jung Won you can't tell him and he can't know it."

"Well, I going to tell him where you like it or not Kang Hee Soo." Jung Won looked at his wife and Jun Pyo was confused and then asked, "What that heck are you two talking about and what is it that I can't know."

"Jun Pyo, the truth is that I'm not your real father and you not Gu. You omma lied to me about her being pregnant with my child when she got pregnant two months before she meet me." Jung Won told Jun Pyo as Hee Soo fell to the floor as Jun Pyo was shocked.

"No it can't be true and I'm a Gu and you are my father." Jun Pyo was shocked and so was Yi Jeong but Halmoni So knew after Jung Won told her and she went to check it out and found out that Hee Soo was pregnant two months before she meet Jung Won.

"I'm not your father and you should asked your omma, who your real appa is or maybe we should get a DNA test to see." Jung Won told Jun Pyo

"No, we don't need to do any test and Jun Pyo your appa lying. You are his son and I don't know why he saying this." Hee Soo got up from the floor and holding on to Jun Pyo arm.

"Why would I lied about something like this. Kang Hee Soo, I know you and all you ever care about is money and you Jun Pyo, you cannot buy or own people with money. I heard about what happen to Mr. Sang and I can't believe you would do that Jun Pyo." Jung Won told them.

"How did you found out about Sang Jae Hyun and he lying, we never did anything to him and he and his wife just wanted money like all those other commoners. It was his wife that seduced my poor Jun Pyo." Hee Soo told him, trying to make Jae Hyun and his wife look like greedy people.

"Really, so beating up husband that trying to protect his wife is call greedy person. Hee Soo how is people going to be in business with Shinhwa if I have a crazy wife ordering people to beat up innocent person.

Jun Pyo, I really like to know why you keep going after woman that told you that they married already. First it Mrs. So Yi Jeong and then it was Sang Bo-Young. Then you have the gut to tell them that you can give them all the money in the world but when they don't wanted you or your money, you get mad. Jung Won told them.

Jun Pyo was shocked as Hee Soo couldn't believe what her husband call her and then Jung Won told her, "Kang Hee Soo, as I remember, you also commoner and con your way into get me to marry you."

"I didn't con you into anything, it was family arrangement between my family and your family and your father was happy that I was helping you with the family business." Hee Soo trying to convince Jung Won and Jun Pyo with her excused to save herself.

"Well let me tell you Kang Soo Hee, I created Shinhwa and I work the company from the bottom to the top without my father help. Just to let you know Hee Soo, my family was never rich as you think we are, yes, I make myself into a chaebol but do you wanted to know who really help me with Shinhwa, it was Halmoni So." Jung Won told her.

Hee Soo couldn't believe what Jung Won told her and she told him, "No it true! Shinhwa is a family business that was pass down from generation to generation and Harabeoji Gu told me himself."

Jung Won finally see that Hee Soo is having a mental breakdown as Jun Pyo just stand frozen there and Jung Won shook his head as Halmoni So and Yi Jeong watched and then Halmoni So call securities to come to Jung Won office and escort Mrs. Kang to hospital and they come took Kang Hee Soo away.

Jun Pyo couldn't believe what was happen and then Jung Won told him, "Jun Pyo, you never answered my question to why you wanted someone else wife when you already have a wife and girlfriend."

"I wanted them because I can buy them with money. For Mrs. So cause, I wanted her because I hated how she feisty with me and telling me that she doesn't want my money. I also wanted Yi Jeong to see that he will always lose to me and Ga Eul will come to me because I way more richer than him." Jun Pyo told him.

Yi Jeong wanted to beat up Jun Pyo but Halmoni So hold him back by patting his shoulder as Jung Won told him, "Really, you think money can buy anyone. Well let me tell you then, you are no longer available to access the Gu bank account. All of your sport cars will be mine and you can keep those suits in your small apartment.

Just to let you know, the So family are actually more richer than us but Halmoni So never told anyone and she let the medias think that we richer than her.

I will never let you be near Mrs. So or Mrs. Sang ever again and just to let you know, you two lovely girlfriends are now working in the East Wing if you wanted to see them." Jung Won told Jun Pyo as Jun Pyo face went white and Jung Won smirked.

"I think you had enough shocked for today and I think it best that you go and see your lovely girlfriends." Jung Won told Jun Pyo as Jun Pyo run out of his office and went to East Wing to see them.

* * *

Kang Hee Soo landed up in the psychiatric ward after she escort to the hospital by Shinhwa securities team and the doctor check on her but she keep talking nonsense and they had no choice but to send her to the psychiatric ward.

She actually got worst there and claiming that her parents are with her but the sadly true was that her parents pass away when she was in college. After her parents death, she begin to go to nightclub or bar and drinks.

She sleep with the guys but always left them in the morning and she saw Gu Jung Won on television as he was doing interview and she learn that she was pregnant but decided to trick Gu Jung Won into thinking that she was carrying his child.

They had her in room by herself and they can hear her talking to herself but she claim that she was talking to her parents and the nurses told the nurses to leave her alone and they did and they walked out of ward.

Kang Hee Soo finally got the punishment that she deserve did.

Ms. Kwon and Ms. Suh learn that Jun Pyo had a girlfriend, Bae Ji-Hye for five years and then they asked him what they were to him and he told them that they nothing but playmates and they slap him and walked away from him.

Choi Ha Ra then told him that she was going to stay with him, not knowing that he was not a Gu. Because he never told her and for as for Bae Ji-Hye, Jun Pyo try to convince her to stay with him. Regardless of how many playmates he had, he love Ji-Hye the most.

But Ji-Hye couldn't handle him cheating on her and she broke up with him but Jun Pyo didn't wanted to break up with her and keep chasing her until she took him back.

Ji-Hye almost did take Jun Pyo back until Ha Ra lied to her by telling her that she and Jun Pyo decided to give their love another chance and Ji-Hye got mad and went to Halmoni So and asked to be transfer out and Halmoni So did and sent her to Busan office and Ji-Hye didn't mind and packed her thing and left without tell Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo was waiting for Ji-Hye when Ha Ra smiled at him and told him that Ji-Hye not going to be around them and Jun Pyo was confused as Ha Ra walked away from him and smirking that no one going to tell him away from her.

* * *

Jun Pyo birth secret is expose in here and also I change Shinhwa on how it was built with Halmoni So helping Mr. Gu

I know that I made Jun Pyo a playboy in this story but he did love someone and that was Bae Ji-Hye but Choi Ha Ra doesn't want to give up Jun Pyo and she doesn't know that Jun Pyo is not rich anymore or that he not a Gu

For Madam Kang, I totally made her go crazy with Mr. Gu outing her secret about Jun Pyo birth


End file.
